Possessed
by hpets
Summary: AU: Jim and Spock are on opposite sides of the Vulcan/Human war. Then Jim is captured and their story can begin. Warning- Slash, Non-con. Spock/Jim
1. Sacrifice

Possessed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Non-con rape_

_AU fic_

_AN - Please be advised this story does contain a rape scene. I have done my best to make it as non-graphic as possible and I would have left it out if it wasn't such an important part of the story. The reason behind it will be explained as the story progresses. I apologize if it offends you in anyway. And if you think it's going to, do not read this story._

_This story will all be from Jim's point of view. _

Chapter 1 - _Sacrifice_

Jim didn't struggle as he was lead down the lengthy corridor, chains weighing down his wrists. There was no point, his guards being heavily armed and Vulcan making them three times stronger then him. There were also five of them, the fifth, by the markings on his uniform was a general. One of the bastards that would likely break his neck if he so much as stepped out of line.

It was his fault he was in this situation, his fault his platoon was holed up in a cell beneath the very citadel he was being matched through. If he had just paid more attention, if he had just notice the displaced light a moment before, they wouldn't have been ambushed. They wouldn't be in this mess.

He had made captain because of his unorthodox methods. Methods that brought results and as many victories as you can count. The war against the Vulcans had been going for decades, no one really even knew why anymore. But it was war and as humans they refused to back down. Jim had been doing his best to win every battle to maybe one day win this war, to end it. He hated losing the people closest to him, first his father, his mother then his brother. Now he could lose his whole platoon. Bones his trusted second and medic. Uhura, beautiful deathly and the best radio operator this side of the milky-way. Sulu and Chekov both amazing tacticians and brilliant Scotty able to whip up any weapon they needed. He couldn't let them die just because he made one stupid mistake.

But he couldn't do anything, not now he didn't even know his own fate. As far as he knew he could already be being lead to the executioners block. As the leader they probably wanted to get him out of the way first. Either that or they knew he was a hero to the Federation of Earth and they logically decided to use him as a bargaining chip to get Vulcan prisoners of war a ticket home. Not that there were many of those.

He was yanked out of his thoughts rather forcefully as they stopped in front of a door. A very plain door with a coded lock and some weird marking in Vulcan, probably the room number. He was shoved through it rather unceremoniously as he failed to follow a command spat at him in Vulcan. Sure fighting them he knew the basics but he had Uhura for the more complex conversation, not that there was much of that. And well killing them didn't really require speaking to them.

The General followed behind him gripping his arm to drag him further into the room. It was not what he excepted. When prisoner, you would assume they would be dragging you to your doom or say to some form of tribunal or a dingy cell. What you didn't expect was to be dragged into a bedroom, a really nice once going by the elegant drapes and the king sized bed taking up the majority of the space.

He also hadn't expected to face his nemesis in such a space. Spock, Commander Spock by Earth rank was the Vulcan to take him down. He was the one that had ambushed his platoon and captured each and every one of them without even a shot being fired. Ok maybe one since Jim hadn't resisted a pot shot. He was so far the only one to ever defeat him at his own game and had very much come out on top.

He stood there addressing the general holding a length of red cloth in his hand. His eyes did not waver completely ignoring Jim's presence. Which was extremely annoying, especially since he couldn't understand a word of what was being said nor could he read their very Vulcan, very neutral expressions.

It was a complete surprise when the general turned to him, finished with what ever he had to say and released his shackles. Jim stood dumbfounded just long enough for the general to exit the room and lock the door behind him.

Jim quickly found a defense stance staring Spock down trying to gage exactly what it was Spock was after. Another glance at the bed was a bit of a give away as he saw the metal hooks dead bolted into the stone headboard. His eyes returned to the strip of red Spock was pulling taunt between long fingers.

"You are here to fight for your honor," Spock spoke in English, his accent almost perfect, even thou his voice kept to the Vulcan way adding no inflection to his words.

"What do you mean by that?" Jim asked warily he knew the Vulcan could speak English, he had known since the ambush.

"We will fight, the conqueror will take what is owed as a sacrifice," Spock explained pulling the red fabric between his fingers, eyes fixed on Jim.

Jim still had little idea as to what Spock meant but he could work out what the sacrifice was and that was definitely not happening. His eyes darted around the room quickly locating anything he could use. Vulcan's were too strong to fight head on, without a weapon he was defeated already.

He spotted a wooden elegantly carved chair to his left. It wasn't prefect but it would do he decided lunging for it, managing to shatter the flimsy joints before Spock could react.

Darting away further he took in hand the two thickest pieces, ends sharp with splinters.

Spock came at him in a dash striking at his weak points, Jim managing to block each one, the batons shielding against Vulcan strength. It would only take one lucky shot and he would be down. But he did have an advantage, while Vulcan's had strength their high body density weighed them down making humans quicker on their feet. As long as he kept his stamina he could dodge or block most of the blows. It was only if he lost his footing that he would be completely vulnerable now that he had his makeshift weapons.

Jim kept his distance only darting in to land a hit managing to give the smug bastard a split lip, before darting back again out of reach. He needed to take Spock down if he wanted to get out of this and find his platoon. Some how get them out of here and back to Earth base.

It only took a second, a screech from the courtyard below the open window startling Jim enough to give Spock the opening he needed. The Vulcan was quick to wrap an end of the red cloth around Jim's wrist forcing him to drop his baton. He swung at the Vulcan's side aiming for the heart, missing as Spock twisted hip taking the blow instead.

He was pulled forwards as a strong blow aimed at his diaphragm winded him. His high impact Kevlar fatigues ripping like silk in the Vulcan's grip, as his other wrist was bound. The red fabric bit into the soft flesh as he was yanked forwards once more bringing him to his knees.

Jim grit his teeth sucking in a precious breath as he pulled back trying desperately to regain control to free himself from his new shackles.

"Let me go!" Jim screamed desperately as he was dragged closer to the bed his whole body twisting, completely ineffective against Vulcan strength. This was not what he wanted he was going to defeat this bastard and get his platoon back. He needed to get free. He managed to dodge a blow to the head as his struggles started to gain some ground but he couldn't avoid the next. Seeing stars, he pitched sideways hitting the ground hard. Spock took the advantage and bodily lifted him on to the bed securing his hands to the headboard.

He didn't comment as he ripped the rest of Jim's shirt from his chest, only moved away for a moment. It was enough for Jim to regain his senses tugging at his hands now stretched above his head, hoping to get some give. He only needed a little to slip his hands threw the loops of red fabric.

Jim lashed out to the side catching a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Spock had returned with another length of red fabric twisted between his fingers. Jim grunted as he managed to catch Spock in the thigh with his heavy combat boots.

The Vulcan was quicker then most as he got out of the way grasping the boot as it retreated snapping the lacings and pulling it from his foot. Jim twisted in his bindings and shot out with his right foot grazing the commander as he moved.

Their eyes met sizing the other up challenging them to try something. Spock twisted the length of red readying himself for an attack. Jim could do little but defend in his position lashing out to keep the Vulcan at bay while be worked at his bindings.

It was unnerving to face an opponent that made so little sound. It was common for even Vulcan warriors to scream their blows forcing the air and their energy from their body to enhance strength and stand ready for a return hit. But Spock, he stayed silent calculating every move, his eyes focused.

Jim lost his other boot as his opponent managed to catch it in a precise hold, his bare foot ineffective in breaking it. Now he was completely weaponless, and very vulnerable as Spock advanced grasping his pant legs ripping them off as effectively as his shirt. He didn't hesitate in looping the red fabric around one of his thighs before securing it to the bed, rendering it completely useless and himself exposed.

But a Captain never gave up and he struggled furiously against his bonds surprising Spock enough for him to step away from his last free limb. He aimed viciously for Spock's side hoping his hit was hard enough to stop his heart. He restrained a sob as the Vulcan avoided his blow easily catching his ankle in a grip strong enough to break bone if he wished.

He couldn't let it end like this, like some sort of Vulcan plaything, but his final struggles were for naught as another length of red fabric was looped around his other thigh securing it to the bed leaving his legs spread wide and him completely vulnerable to what ever the Commander had planned. Only his ripped pants protecting his dignity.

But those pants were quickly removed, Jim crying out as the rough fabric was dragged across skin. He could feel the ghost of the Vulcan's gaze fluttering over his bare flesh, his muscles quivering, unable to suppress his disgust.

Relief flooded over him as the probing eyes left, the silent Vulcan commander stepping away. Jim breathed, trying to relax his tense muscles as he twisted his wrists once more in an attempt to free himself. But all it did was dig the fabric deeper pressing into his delicate wrists bringing the life blood to the surface as it bloomed across skin in shades of deep purples. Each tug drew more patterns, the softness of the combined threads preventing him from pulling it out completely. Preventing him from using spilt red blood, to perhaps, slip out.

Then Spock returned and Jim cringed away his eyes lingering over the bottle clutched in the Vulcan's hand. It was maybe a hint of hesitation he saw in those brown depths as he paused eyes roaming over Jim once more, taking in his handy work. But it was so fleeting Jim swore it was his mind trying to give him a reason, a reason why this was happening.

The bottle he followed as it was placed on the table beside the bed, taking note of the precise way it was placed down the fingers almost trembling. He tensed again as the clink of a belt hitting the hard floor echoed through the room. Then after a moment as if the Vulcan was once more waiting for silence the slide of fabric followed. The commander stood bare before him, allowing perhaps Jim to scrutinize as he had been. But he took his chance only briefly, turning away from his tormentor. Refusing to look at the defined muscles under pale flesh tinged a slight green, or the dark hair scattered over it.

Jim tensed eyes squeezing shut as the bed dipped and he felt it shutter under him as the Vulcan crawled closer making himself comfortable between his legs. He jerked feeling searing fingers caress his flesh, "Don't touch me!" he snarled the bonds preventing him from moving more then an inch.

"It is illogical to fight," Spock fingers found his flesh once again probing a long digit into his puckered entrance, "It will only cause you pain."

Jim just growled not interested in making it any easier, his eyes following the long fingered hand as it reached for the bottle beside the bed. He did his best to kick out, his lack of leverage doing little damage. And the fingers were back, now slick with oil probing and pushing, one ghosting over his limp member, exploring the curled hairs surrounding it.

"Get off," Jim screamed his sudden twist startling the Vulcan to sit back, the eyebrows rising.

"You will calm," He replied his hand reached out before he could turn away. The heated pads rested on his face, the other hand coming up to grasp his hair preventing away movement, "You will relax," The Vulcan intoned Jim feeling tendrils of the command reaching into his mind. He knew Vulcans were touch telepaths and he knew once they had a hold of you, you could do very little. Humans had no defense against the invasion. The only reason the Vulcan's had not learned all their secrets was a code of honor preventing them form stripping a living mind, even their enemies. It was probably the only thing Jim admired about the pointy-eared elves. It is was also the one thing he most feared.

"Don't" Jim's voice came out as a plea, trying to force his face away from the delicate touch trying to pull his mind away as he felt his muscles relax one by one, his whole body going limp. The commander pulled away once his task was complete, he would not attempt to enter the humans memories.

He could hardly breath, his body feeling detached from his mind as it hung in his bindings. He could feel the long heated fingers enter him, the oil making the way slick. He felt them scissor, stretching his relaxed muscles. Preparing for something larger. He tried to suppress a whimper as they pushed deeper brushing over the bundle of nerves that sent sparks of pleasure through him. Jim could do nothing to stop the shame for his traitorous body's betrayal. His dick rising in interest as blood flowed south.

A voice, his voice clawed forth in a scream as a third and forth finger were added stretching him open to much too soon. He could feel his hole wanting to rip, pulled too thin to go any further. The fingers paused as a burning hand came to rest on his thigh moving over the flesh in soothing circles and Jim looked up. His blue met brown, the only element to open the Vulcan to the world. Jim could barely believe the concern he saw shinning there as the hand moved upwards caressing his stomach pulling his mind away from the fingers now continuing their work.

A breath caught in his throat and he ripped his eyes away not wanting the knowledge. He didn't want to know his captor had any care for him. He didn't need it as the fingers removed themselves. He knew what was coming next. He had seen it long and thick extending from the crease as it became aroused. The Vulcan penis was much like a humans bar the sack it hid in when it wasn't being used to viciously subdue any dignity or pride he might have left.

"I apologize if this hurts," the Vulcan's words were murmured Jim hardly able to catch them as he felt the blunt tip at his entrance, but the meaning vanished as he was breached and stretch beyond anything before.

His pained scream reached around the room his body arching from the bed as he was filled. He could only grasp at his bonds, dig his blunt nails into his palms to quell the pain just slightly.

A hand brushing over his face forced his eyes to snap open focusing on the bead of moisture clinging to the tip.

"Fascinating," Spock murmured his body stilled over the prone human eyes fixed on the trails of moisture falling down reddened cheeks. Jim hardly registered the tears leaking from his eyes focusing on the wonder filling the brown depths before the finger pulled away.

Jim gasped, the large dick shifting just slightly, hands hot as the desert sands gripped his hips. They would leave bruises where the fingers dug into his flesh anchoring their owner as he thrust into the tight body below him. The Human bit his lips trying in vain to stop the startled moans as the probing head found his nerves once more. Pleasure and pain raced through his body each trying to win their place as the pressure built. Jim could not stop his tears as his mind fought against his body's reactions.

Spock's heavy breathing was able to keep his anger as the brute's flesh slammed into his. The obscene sound echoing from the walls surrounding him refusing him the luxury of denial, the pain too real to be a nightmare.

Jim groaned his release, as his body's betrayal was made real, tightening around the hardened member within him pulling the Vulcan's seed from him. The burning heat was the last thing he felt as white over took his vision and exhaustion pulled him under.

He wasn't conscious as Spock pulled from his body, carefully undoing the bonds and placing each abused limb on the bed. He wasn't conscious when the commander returned with a cloth and cleared the white vicious fluid from his chest and stomach or when he was tucked under the covers so he could rest more easily.

POSSESSED

Jim eyes snapped open as he woke. It was apart of his training to be able to function as soon as he awoke to allow for emergency situations. In this case however he really wished he wasn't. A few minutes of blissful confusion would have been better then waking up to the full vivid images of what had happened the night before. He blinked trying to access his injuries. He only felt bruises and noticed his stomach was clean of the seed he had ejaculated all over himself. Seems like the Vulcan had cleaned him up before putting him to bed. Heat radiated from his right.

Confused as the sun was streaming in from his left he slowly sat up to not aggravate his injured muscles he found the furnace to his right was his aggressor. The Vulcan's face was slack with sleep and Jim could almost admit to himself he didn't look like the monster he truly was, almost. Shifting further he realized he was completely unbound and his eyes darted to the door. The red light blinking on the panel meant it was well and truly locked. It would take him time to hack it and in that time the Vulcan lying beside him could wake.

His hand shot out, pausing as it hovered over Spock's neck. He could kill him, this Vulcan who had brutally raped him. Who had captured him and his platoon and brought them to this place. He was just laying there his prone body relaxed, unable to defend himself. It would be too easy to just stop the blood flowing to his brain. Let him slip away in his sleep. He probably wouldn't even feel anything, even thou he deserved any pain he felt.

Jim sighed in frustration as he pulled his hand back. He couldn't do it. No matter how justified he was he couldn't kill in cold blood. Sure as a soldier he had killed many times, but always those at a distance or when his opponent had the ability to defend himself. He had never shot down an unarmed man or killed those would could not defend themselves. And Spock was no exception.

In his thoughts Jim had not caught the brown eyes flickering open to survey his conflicted face, "A wise choice," the voice caught him off guard. He jerked back toppling off the edge of the bed, hitting the ground hard.

Jim groaned staring up at the ceiling as the Spock's face shifted into view.

"Are you functional?" he asked voice mild, head tilted in mock concern.

"Fine, no thanks to you," Jim growled pushing himself up against his protesting muscle's wishes.

Spock drew back, affronted by Jim's anger but accepting. Jim watched as the Vulcan slipped out of bed, gathering his clothing before putting them on. Realizing his own nakedness he pulled the sheet from the bed wrapping it around his waist.

"I must prepare for the day," Spock informed him as he moved towards the door. Jim wary of what the Vulcan intended stayed where he was. He knew he hadn't the strength to fight against the Vulcan even if he thought it would be of use.

His eyes didn't waver and Spock must have taken his silence as acceptance because he typed in the code for the door. The locked clicked and he turned back to the human briefly,

"Someone will be here to attend to you in 30 minutes," Spock said before slipping out of the door. Jim heard the lock click into place behind him and the security code beep as it switched to red once more.

Jim finally allowed himself to fall against the bed his legs unable to support his weight. What Spock had done to him the night before had left its mark. He could barely stand without shaking and it had taken all of his stubbornness not to let it show in front of the Vulcan commander.

'Fuck' Jim swore letting his head drop in to his hands; for once he didn't have a plan. He had no idea how to get him out of this mess or how to free his platoon. But he knew one thing and that was he wasn't letting himself become some bastard Vulcan's sex toy.

Shuffling towards the window seat, Jim made a decision. He wasn't able to run now but he could gather as much information as possible before going. The courtyard three stories below was a hive of activity. He could see many vehicles coming and going through the massive gates manned by six heavily armed Vulcan's. The wall surrounding the courtyard and he assumed the rest of the complex as he notice it stretch beyond his sight, was massive shear stone reaching almost 10 meters into the air, too high to climb even with proper equipment.

He looked further out the window searching the walls of the building he was in currently. They were made of the same stone as the perimeter walls, blasted smooth. There were no holds he could see just a straight drop to the paved courtyard below. He could not use it as an exit. Searching further a field all Jim could see was desert stretching out to the horizon a small cloud of dust to the east as the wind picked at the sands moving them as it pleased. Even if he got out and got to his people they would have to gather supplies to survive the long trek back to Earth base.

It seemed an impossible task but if anything Jim was determined and he never believed in no-win scenarios.

He groaned, his muscles giving him a sharp reminder as he returned to the bed. It was not somewhere he wanted to rest but it was the most practical. From his side he eyes searched the room looking for things he might be able to use for his escape. A wardrobe stood in one corner opposite a book shelve filled with what he could gather were Vulcan texts, well warn by the looks of them. There was only the one bedside table and he noticed if he tilted his head just right a crack in the wall opposite him. It was almost invisible but it was there and when followed around resembled the width and height of a door.

Before Jim could force his body to comply and investigate his find the main door panel clicked and swung open. Three Vulcan women stepped inside, their impassive eyes landing on his form laying prone on the bed. Trying to gather himself Jim was too slow to react as one pulled him from the bed and another open the mysterious door to reveal a large stone bathroom. The third carried in her arms a small pile of white cloth and gold chain. Too bewildered to fully comprehend or fight back against the women he was pulled into the bathroom and unceremoniously shoved into the empty bath tub, his sheet pulled from his hips.

"Hey," Jim managed it protest trying to hide himself.

"Do not fight," intoned one of the women, nothing showed on her face but Jim thought she might be a little annoyed at him.

"I don't.." Jim tried to say before he cut into a yelp as water gushed out of the concealed faucet. It was freezing for a moment before the hot kicked in and warmish water filled the tub around him caressing his skin and soothing his muscles.

"You will be cleaned," voiced one of the women holding up a rough looking cloth, in Jim's opinion rather aggressively.

"No," Jim disagreed trying to pull himself from the tub. He got a total of 5 centimeters before being shoved back into the water and accosted by the women. One utilizing her Vulcan strength held him down as the other rubbed at his skin, taking away all the sweat and grim from before his ambush. He managed to catch a breath before they pushed him under the water to wash his hair. But the most humiliating part was when they scrubbed between his legs completely insensitive of his boundaries as his penis and bum were rubbed clean. He didn't know whether he should be greatful as they scrubbed away the evidence of Spock's attack or disgraced as they manhandled him out of the bath to pat him dry with a towel.

Seeing what he was expected to wear had him decide this had to be hell, he just couldn't still be alive to have to endure this kind of humiliation. The third Vulcan woman completely ignored his protests as she tied the white cloth around his waist. And all it was, was a cloth. One piece hung over his ass, the other between his legs barely covering anything, putting all his bruises on display for everyone to see. They even framed the ones pressed into his hips. He back away horrified managing to dash back into the bedroom before he was caught again, his injuries slowing him down.

"You will cooperate," one said snapping golden shackles around his wrists, the short chain forcing his hands together.

"No I won't," Jim growled trying to pull away, he wouldn't strike a woman if he didn't have to but they were making it awfully hard. Their grip was strong and he got nowhere before they dragged him to the door. The lock clicked under their fingers and he was pushed into the corridor to meet a full guard of Vulcan's including the General from the day before.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath, knowing the Vulcan's sensitive hearing would have picked it up. He was totally screwed he thought as he was crowded down the corridor, no idea where they where taking him this time.

After many long corridors and steep stairs, where the echo of boots drowned out the slap of his bare feet against stone, they came to a stop. What Jim saw wasn't good. It was a friggen stage filled with Vulcan brass, Spock standing among them. Leaning slightly to the right Jim caught a glimpse of the audience and closed his eyes. His platoon stood front and center surrounded by a whole compliment of Vulcan soldiers. What ever was about to happen Jim really didn't want to be apart of it. At least he didn't see a chopping block.

Before he could voice any protest he was pulled onto the stage by the Vulcan general and forced to his knees before Spock. The commander looked over him eyes assessing the damaged he had done, nodding as if to acknowledge his work. Jim's lips thinned, he could hear McCoy swearing at the Vulcan's on his behalf, the others were yelling at him trying to get his attention, trying to see if he was alright. He had to face them he knew, but he wished they never had to seem his like this beaten and humiliated. But he was Jim T Kirk and he would never let anyone see him defeated.

Tilting his head he caught Uhura's eye giving her a reassuring smile even managing a wink to let her know he was alright. She managed a tight smile back before they were caught and forced to pay attention to the Vulcan speaking.

It surprised him the general used English to give his speech but it seemed it was more for them then the Vulcan's present.

"You have taken his sacrifice," The general asked of Spock after a lengthy introduction, eyes sweeping over Jim's abused body before returning to stare the Commander, taking note of his split lip.

"I have," Spock inclined his head in answer.

"You have completed it as the ancient rules dictates," The general continued, Spock answering in the affirmative once more.

Even in English Jim still had no idea what they were talking about and it was really starting to annoy him. But before be could voice his frustration he was caught off guard by the general turning to speak at him.

"This sacrifice has been acknowledged and carried out accordingly, by Commander Spock choosing to perform such a sacred ritual your submission will be taken as payment. The human platoon will be returned to their people to fulfill the final right."

Jim blinked up at him taken aback by what was being said, "You're freeing my platoon."

"We are, you will remain here." The general's simple answer brought a flurry of motion as he was pulled to his feet and directed off stage by Spock.

"Don't touch him," McCoy yelled breaking their forced silence, "let me see him, I'm his doctor." He tried fighting against his Vulcan guard as they attempted to lead him away from his captain. The others equally frantic as they understood that their captain was not coming with them.

The General turned to Spock, "He is yours."

"I will allow it," Spock nodded finally pulling Jim off the stage. He was taken to a small room and told to wait as the door slammed in his face. Not moments later it was opened again to admit his disgruntled Medic. McCoy was on him like a flash.

"The hell did they did to you kid?" he growled looking him over able to check his bruises more closely.

"Do you really need to know," Jim replied allowing his defeat to show.

"Jim," McCoy's voice dropped, steady and concerned hands running over Jim's bare shoulders.

"I would have done it willingly," He finally looked up needing Bones to see the sincerity in his eyes, "If I had known they would let you go free, I would have done it willingly."

"Dammit Jim," the doctors growled shaking him, "You shouldn't have been the one.." he stopped unable to say it.

"I am the leader, Bones. I wouldn't let this happen to anyone of you if I could stop it," Jim told him unable to embrace his friend with his hands so bound.

"It still shouldn't have happened, these bastard are fucking barbaric," McCoy almost yelled angry at the man that had hurt his friend, "He shouldn't have touched you."

"But he did, and now you get to go free." Jim tried to make his friend understand finally finding some understanding himself, "He didn't hurt me, not really. There are only bruises, when he could have done a lot worst."

"You can't defend him," Bones growled eyes darkening in fury.

"I'm not," Jim implored, chained hands coming to rest on McCoy's chest, "But I'll be alright."

"We'll come back for you," the doctor promised as they heard the rattle of the door.

"I'll be here," Jim tried to smile, "Tell the others I'm ok."

"Don't let them win," was the last words Jim heard as his friend was pulled out of the room. Shaking he sat down taking a moment to pull himself together. It was possibly the last time he would see any of his friends again.

POSSESSED

An: Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW please


	2. Escape

Possessed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Non-con rape_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 2 - _Escape_

After awhile Jim had been returned to the room, which he suspected just might be Spock's, when he told him in no uncertain terms to stay put. The Vulcan had then turned on his heal and left locking the door behind him.

Since that morning the room had been cleaned and the broken chair replaced by a metal one, so much for making more weapons. A low metal table had also been place in the room to hold a plate of fruits and jug of water finished off with an up turned cup. The sheets on the bed had been exchanged for blue ones and laid on top of them was a set of linen clothing. Jim snatched them up immediately glad to finally be wearing proper clothing, including a pair of pants.

Spock had removed his shackles before he left so he was free to search the room properly. He however decided to do that once he had some food in him. He didn't really care if the clothes and the food were supposed to be for Spock. He had no intension of walking around in a loincloth or going hungry.

Mindful of his injuries he lowered himself to the floor to be level with the table. Picking at the unfamiliar fruit Jim decided it was unlikely to be poisoned. If it was for Spock, its not like they would try to kill one of their own, nor would it be logical to kill him like that. They could just chop his head off if they wanted, way easier then poisoning. So once he had sampled each of his selections he dug into the tastiest one, pouring him self a glass or two of water to wash it down. He hadn't eaten since he and his platoon had been locked in the cells below the citadel. The fruit helped to regain some of his strength, at least enough to start coming up with a plan of escape.

Jim decided it was his best bet to get out now. If he could get on the transport taking his platoon back to Earth base and stay hidden until they arrived he would be home free. The only problem was finding out where and when they were leaving from. He didn't want to compromise his friend's safety but they didn't even have to know he was on the transport until they arrived. And that gave them plausible deniability. It was also probably the only chance he would get of finding a transport heading for Earth base. There was a war after all and the only other transports heading that way would be attacking.

Gingerly he lifted himself off the floor and began to search the room. The bathroom didn't hold much nor did the bedside table or the bookshelves. He did however notice the hooks in the headboard were a new addition. They could also be removed with the right twist. Jim tried not to feel too bitter as he unscrewed one. If he had known this little fact before then he might have been able to free himself when it counted.

In an act of frustrated anger Jim pulled out all the hooks making sure to damage their mountings and threw all, bar one out the window. They would not be used to restrain him again.

He used the last hook to pry the castings off the door security panel to reveal the wires underneath. It would be a simple task from there to reroute the code and open the door. For Vulcan superiority in computers they weren't too good with locks. But before he did Jim needed a disguise. In the wardrobe he found a dark blue robe with a hood. It would have to do even if it was pretty conspicuous. But he decided it was more important to hide his ears and his light coloured hair. Not much he could do about his eyes but look down and hoped no one notice. The language thing he would have to wing.

Once on the robe just brushed the floor. It was lucky the Vulcan was only an inch or so taller then him. And the added length would hide his bare feet either way.

The lock clicked in under two minutes of him fiddling with it. The metal hook making it much easier to pull the wires out and move them around. Swinging the door shut behind him it would seem he had never left, at least until Spock returned.

In the corridor he breathed a sigh of relief. It was empty, and he couldn't see any movement at either end. It was one thing he had over looked, guards at the door would have fucked up his plan entirely.

He was careful as he made his way down the corridor checking every corner before he turned it. He need to find where the arranged transport would be and a computer terminal would be useful. Even if he couldn't read Vulcan he knew computers so finding the information he need wouldn't be too difficult. Thou not knowing if they were even being shipped out today was a problem. He couldn't stay hidden in the citadel for any length of time and if he returned to Spock's room he couldn't be sure he would be able to get out again.

Jim stiffened hearing booted feet coming his way. The steady beat of the sound indicated it was military. The women that had scrubbed him earlier wore silk slippers that whispered across the stone floors. Frantically he searched for an alcove, anything he could hide in. His disguise might work when he made it to the main areas where many people wandered about. But in the corridor he was a sitting duck, likely to draw too much attention and too much scrutiny.

All the walls were smooth stone and the doors on either side were locked and he didn't have enough time to break in. Internally cringing he did his best to look as Vulcany as possible, keeping his eyes down. If perhaps his steps were sure enough the Soldier wouldn't look at him twice.

Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. The guard took one look at him and called his bluff. Jim shot off down the corridor his legs screaming in protest, still too tired to carry his weight for long. He got all of 10 meters before the Vulcan guard had him pinned against the wall, his hand wrapped around his throat. He was asking him something in Vulcan, which Jim couldn't understand. And it was then he decided he really needed to remedy this whole language barrier.

"Please," Jim managed to gasp out clawing at the hand cutting off his air. The sleeves of his robes slipped down revealing his bruised bare wrists. The sight seemed to only make the Vulcan angrier as his grip tightened.

He said something at him again shaking him for effect. Jim still couldn't understand what he was being asked and the little black dots clouding his vision were not helping.

The harsh grip suddenly vanished as another voice cut in. Jim slid down the wall jarring his already bruised behind as he gasped air into his lungs. It seemed his captor had become his savior. Spock was standing between him and the guard, his voice still its normal calm was reprimanding the asshole that had grabbed him. Thou it was hard to tell. As far as Jim knew he could be telling him he had down a good job strangling the puny human.

When those dark eyes turned to him he couldn't deny the concern he saw shinning in them, even if the rest of his face was blank.

"You did not follow my orders," Spock scolded him wrapping a hand around Jim's arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Obviously," Jim coughed vision making the corridor look all wavy.

He turned back to the guard dismissing him before marching Jim back towards his room.

In that short journey Jim realized two things. One he really hadn't managed to get far in his escape and two Spock's hand around his arm was the only thing keeping him upright. As soon has Spock released him he managed to stumble towards the bed his head spinning with its recent loss of oxygen.

"You need time to rest," Spock told him pulling at the door panel assessing the damage Jim had done.

Jim ignored the comment and tried to sit as still as possible, his vision finally clearing, "How did you know I had gotten out?" Jim wheezed rubbing his neck curious that Spock had been there to stop the guard from ringing the life out of him. His neck still throbbing from his grip.

"Your reputation precedes you," Spock said replacing the panel, "It dictated that you would successfully release the door lock given enough time. So it was only logical to install a silent alarm that would alert me if this occurred."

"Mmm," Jim reluctantly conceded shrugging off the blue robe. Spock was quick to pull it from him and replace it back in the wardrobe.

"It seems I have over estimated your intelligence however," the Vulcan's eyebrows twitched as he closed the wardrobe door.

"Excuse me," Jim's voice cracked, he was a freaking genius for a human.

"While you have shown you're adapt with computer manipulation you chose to wear this robe. Any reason in particular?" Spock asked curiously ignoring Jim's outrage.

"It covered my features, I thought that was pretty obvious," Jim eyes flashing not amused by the Vulcan's line of questioning.

"A Logical thought," Spock agreed, "However you did not take into account its cultural significance."

"And what would that be?" Jim demanded tired of being insulted.

Spock's eyebrows rose, "I find it most curious you do not know. Were you not taught anything about the common practices of the race you have been at war with for the past 40 years."

"The only thing we're taught about you pointy ear bastards is how to kill you," Jim growled menacingly, managing to gain his feet, despite his wavering vision.

"You were not the least bit curious about the people you were fighting," Spock's head tilted as he asked the question. If Jim wasn't so angry at him he might relate it to a kitten.

"What do you think Spock," Jim decided not to give a straight answer eyes darkening. Somewhere in his past he had thought it would be pretty cool to learn everything about the elusive race, but then he became a soldier.

Spock regarded him for a moment dark eyes unblinking. Jim felt like he could read his mind with that look, his skin prickling.

"To answer your question from before, the robe you chose to disguise yourself in is a Vulcan meditation robe. It is not worn outside the sanctity of the home. The guard would have recognized it as such," Spock finally decided to enlighten him.

"Shit," Jim muttered under his breath, if he'd chosen any other robe or coat out of the wardrobe his escape might have worked.

"Indeed," the Vulcan's lips twitched hearing the curse, "If you had paid more attention to cultural idioms you would not have been discovered so quickly."

Jim glared at him pissed at having his own ignorance shoved in his face, "And I suppose you know everything there is not know about us humans?!"

"I would not suppose that no," Spock easily confessed, "That would be illogical, however I am confident that if I found myself within one of your human cities I would be informed enough not to go walking around in what is the human equivalent of sleeping garments."

Jim just gapped at him. Not only had he just been schooled by the smug pointy-eared bastard, he was pretty sure he had just heard what stood for Vulcan humor.

Spock's lips twitched once more not waiting for Jim's retort, "While you reflect on your failed escape, I must return to my post. The preparations for your platoons return to Earth base have not yet been finalized,"

The Vulcan turned to the door typing in another more complex code, "I will also be posting a guard outside this door if you wish to make another escape attempt. You may request of him anything you wish, with in reason, to keep you occupied in my absence. There are however a few English books in my collection if you would like to pursue reading."

Spock walked briskly out the door and Jim caught a glimpse of another Vulcan standing beyond it, face stern. His captor must have asked the other soldier to organize a guard for it to happen so quickly. The door clicked shut before he could get a better look but he didn't think he would be asking that particular Vulcan for anything.

POSSESSED

Jim jerked a wake hours later, the book he had been attempting to read thumped to the floor. His senses tuned through extensive experience had forced him out of his slumber at the click of the door.

Spock stepped through before locking it behind him. Jim sat up as he wiped the drool from his lip.

"Your back," Jim mumbled shifting from the bed, his muscles stiff from lack of use, "My platoon?"

"I am," Spock replied calmly working on his uniform buttons, "Your platoon has been transported home under a flag of truce as of 1500 hours."

Jim remembered why he didn't like the stupid Vulcan as he stooped to pick up the book. He didn't know if he should be relieved his platoon had made it home or saddened that his best opportunity for escape was gone. Spock's eyes rested on him regarding him curiously.

"What?" Jim demanded sick of all the silent scrutiny.

"I am surprised," Spock informed him slipping out of his jacket.

"Surprised about what?!" Jim growled shoving the book back in the shelf.

"That you chose to read," Spock commented unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're the one who suggested it," Jim growled deciding to put distance between them as Spock removed more of his clothing.

"Indeed I was," the Vulcan included his head, "However in your frustration at your failed escape attempt coupled with your obvious dislike for my person I had predicted you would relieve your anger by demolishing this room."

Jim stared at him eyes narrowing, "You think humans are that barbaric and violent I would resort to destroying your room just to get back at you for everything you've done up to this point."

"I had considered it a possibility," Spock replied slipping his shirt from his shoulders, "I am glad that I was proven wrong."

Crossing his arms over his chest Jim smirked, "We human's have other ways of getting back at the people that have done us wrong," he threatened. He knew it was pretty empty, since he couldn't actually do anything to the pointy-eared bastard, but it made him feel better.

Spock's belt hit the floor and Jim took another step back, knees bumping into the window seat.

"If that is the case I look forward to this revenge you offer," Spock said, and while there was no inflection in his voice Jim could tell he was being smug, catching him out on his bluff.

Jim flinched as Spock now naked stepped out of his pants. He felt stupid a moment later when instead of moving closer to him he walked to the bathroom. The door to the room closed softly and Jim could hear the water being turned on.

Jim shook himself. He hated feeling so vulnerable. He hated the fact that his Vulcan captor could force him to do what ever he liked. Out on the battlefield he was strong; he had weapons and space to fight. He could take down any Vulcan that crossed his path. But in a confided space like this with no weapons or escape plan he was useless. Even if he could hold Spock off for a while the Vulcan would over power him eventually. And that made him feel sick.

But he was Jim Kirk and while he might not be able to physically over power the bastard he could certainly mess with him. He figured the more annoying he was the less likely Spock would keep him around. And if that meant he was shipped off to some POW camp then he could deal. Not being some Vulcan's sex toy would be enough.

So to begin his physiological torment of the Vulcan he moved towards the empty dishes and started to stack them as nosily as possible knowing the hobgoblin was bound to hear him. After that he dragged the table across the floor to what he deemed was a more comfortable position and kicked Spock's clothes into a rumpled pile. He figured he would be more annoying if it appeared he was 'trying to help'.

He then rapped on the door to gain the guards attention.

Putting on his best sultry voice he leaned beside the door as it opened. The guard took little chance only opening the door a crack, just enough to see Jim.

He waited for the human to make his request, finding it illogical to speak when it was obvious Jim was the one wanting to request something.

"Hey, could I put in an order for some whipped cream and an extra pair of sheets. Plus a dozen pillows and a dark cloak. And a bucket of black sand, and a wide brim hat and a pack of cards and a spoon. Oh and lots of ribbon," Jim rattled off anything that came to mind.

The Vulcan guard blinked at him eyebrows rising just slightly before he nodded and closed the door.

Jim huffed hoping to gain a bit more of a reaction then that but hopefully getting all that stuff would fluster Spock. Though he highly doubted it from what he had learned about the Vulcan so far. Either way he was sure it would annoy the Vulcan a little. And a little at a time would be enough.

He shuffled back to the bookshelf. While he waited he could actually start reading that book he had when he fell asleep. Another spine with intricate writing caught his interest instead and he pulled the leather bound book from the shelf. Opening it he noticed first the writing was in Vulcan, the second thing was the image depicting a little girl in a blue dress was vaguely familiar.

It was Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Jim flicked through he pages catching glimpses of art work each of some figure recognizable as those from the old children's story. Jim sat it back on the shelf in bewilderment. Why did a Vulcan have a copy of Alice in Wonderland? Why would a Vulcan translate it into Vulcan? It seemed pretty illogical, since the whole book was extremely illogical. Even he could admit thou he enjoyed it as a child, it made no sense what so ever.

Then Jim came up with an idea and went back to rap on the door.

The Vulcan guard opened it once again, staring at him in silence.

"Could you get me an English copy of this book and a Vulcan to English dictionary," Jim asked his voice serious.

The Vulcan took note of the name of the book and nodded closing the door once more.

Jim grinned. He would happily prove to Spock that he wasn't as stupid as he looked and teach himself how to read and speak Vulcan. It would also benefit him to learn the native language if he was going to he here a while. His minimal knowledge of the language would help him pronounce the words. Even if the words he knew only amounted to Yes, no, and Surrender your weapon or I'll shoot.

Happy with his plan Jim returned the book to the shelf, it wouldn't be any use to him until he got the others, so instead he picked up the English book from before and went to the window. The seat there was quite comfortable and allowed him to watch the sun as it slowly dipped below the horizon. It also gave him a great view of the comings and goings in the courtyard below and if he could catalogue each guard change and a delivery schedule he might be able discern a better way to escape.

The swing of the bathroom door startled Jim to drop the book once more. Spock stepped out, hips wrapped in a towel and eyebrow raised.

"Does your revenge consist of systematically damaging all my books," Spock asked eyeing the one currently on the floor.

"No," Jim growled angrily scooping it back up and turning to his current page.

Spock eyebrow dropped back to its usual place as he went to his wardrobe pulling out a robe similar to the one Jim had stolen. He ignored the scuff marks on the polished stone floor where Jim had dragged the table, and the precarious tilt of the plates and jug on the bed. He did however pick up his rumpled jacket. Straightening the sleeves he hung it back up in the wardrobe and placed his other clothing and towel in the basket beside it.

Jim kept one eye on him as he moved about the room not trusting the Vulcan at all. A knock on the door made Jim flinch and he growled frustrated at himself.

Spock unconcerned moved to the door to let the woman into the room. She carried a tray containing two plates, a jug and two cups. The Vulcan's exchanged nods and pleasantries. She then placed the tray on the table and collected up the used plates before retreating out the door once more.

"So are all your women servants here," Jim jabbed lowering his book.

"No," Spock replied simply arranging the plates on either side of the table and taking his seat, "Would you join me to eat?"

Jim eyes turned to the food then back to Spock.

"No, I'm not hungry," Jim replied raising his book.

He knew he should eat and he could be as obnoxious about it as possible. But having to sit that closely to Spock made his skin crawl. He could not put himself in reach of the Vulcan without knowing if he could get away.

"I will leave yours here if you require sustenance at a later time," Spock said taking up his utensils.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Spock ate and Jim tried to focus on his book eyes flicking to the Vulcan every time he turned the page. It took an age for the Vulcan to finish placing the cutlery down and disappearing into the bathroom once again. The light had faded completely by then making it difficult to read. Sighing Jim rubbed at his eyes. Having Spock in the room made it really hard to concentrate, every time the Vulcan moved he had to know where to. He tensed each time ready to dart away if he came close. It was starting to annoy him that he was so afraid of what Spock would do.

He jumped when the bathroom door swung open. And from raised eyebrow his attempts at hiding it obviously failed.

"I am retiring for the night," Spock informed him as he dropped the robe onto the end of the bed, leaving him completely nude.

Jim looked away.

"You are welcome to share the bed," Spock continued slipping beneath the sheets.

"I'm fine here thanks," Jim replied lifting his book once more.

Spock touched something by the bed and the light dimmed.

He hated how Spock seemed so calm about this whole thing. He wasn't uncomfortable at all with Jim just sitting in the window as he slept. And it was insulting that he seemed to think Jim was no threat. Angry, Jim dropped the book again eyes fixed on the sleeping Vulcan. He still couldn't bring himself to kill Spock in his sleep and he realized he was kind of flattered that Spock thought he had enough morals not to do it.

But dammit he didn't have to be so smug about it, Jim growled to himself dropping his head in his hands.

POSSESSED

An: Please REVIEW or you won't find out more :P

And I would also like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are and for those guests that I couldn't thank individually I thank you now. Any feedback or just a simple, 'love the fic' is a reward for any writer and greatly appreciated. Thank you again :D.


	3. Truth

Possessed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Non-con rape_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 3 – _The Truth_

Jim jerked awake for the second time in a row. The sheets pooled around his waist as he sat up and saw Spock sitting at the end of the bed fastening his shoes.

"What the hell?!" Jim demanded relieved as his hands met fabric, he was still clothed.

"You had fallen asleep in the window," Spock informed him standing up, "I deemed it necessary to move you to a more comfortable situation. I had not meant to wake you."

"Don't do that," Jim growled flinging himself from the bed the fear at not waking when Spock moved him turning to anger.

"I only wished for you to experience a more comfortable sleep," Spock informed him smoothing down the front of his uniform, if anything his movements seemed to suggest he was upset, "I will not do so in future."

"You better not," Jim growled matching to the bathroom door, if he could put something between him and the Vulcan, maybe be could calm down and stop his hands from shaking.

"I have approved the items you requested," Spock said stopping Jim in his retreat.

"You approved them?" Jim asked incredulously his grievance with the bed put to one side.

"As you are my responsibility, all your requests must be approved by myself before they can be acquired," Spock explained, "I look forward to what you will create from such a wide variety of items."

Jim just gapped at him for a moment; obviously his plan to annoy the Vulcan by asking for a whole bunch of random stuff wasn't going to work.

"Will I get the book and the dictionary?" Jim managed to ask, even if he got the rest of the stuff those were the most important.

"An interesting choice of book," Spock commented nodding, "They have been approved."

"Good," Jim replied voice steady as he pulled the bathroom door open.

"Breakfast is here if you require it," Spock said before he could retreat indicating a platter of fruit and some sort of gluggy porridge sitting on the low table.

Jim nodded finally retreating into the bathroom closing the door to block out the Vulcan. Leaning his back against it he heard Spock moving around the room then the click of the lock as it was disengaged. It beeped a moment later as the door closed behind him.

Jim let go of the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and shuffled further into the bathroom. Relieving himself he moved to the bath and turned on the faucet with a touch to test the water. Once it was just right he let it fill the tub as he investigated the towel rack. Grabbing one he placed it by the bath. Returning to the rack he pushed it in front of the bathroom door. He didn't need anyone walking in on him while be washed.

Satisfied his plan would work Jim stripped from his clothes placing them to the side and slipped into the warm water. He groaned as the warmth soothed his sore muscles. Even the crick in his next from sleeping on the window seat eased.

His rest yesterday had helped somewhat in helping his muscles heal but he could still feel the bruises ringing his neck where the Vulcan guard had tried to kill him. The bruises from his binding were still a deep purple and he felt Spock's abuse every time he moved. And while it has was hard to admit, he wished Bones was there to stab him in the neck with one of his concoctions that would surely ease his pain. Still the bath wasn't half bad Jim decided eyes sliding closed.

All his fingers and toes pruney, Jim slipped from the bath. Drying himself off he pulled his clothes back on and drained the water. He felt much better after the bath, a lot calmer then he had earlier. Shoving the towel rack aside he returned to the main room and settled himself in front of his breakfast. He finally felt properly hungry since Spock had returned to the room the night before. It was amazing the difference it made with Spock gone, Jim thought as he dug in enjoying his meal.

A few hours later Jim was interrupted from his reading by three precise knocks applied to the door.

"Yes" Jim replied a little warily putting the book aside, standing to meet who ever wanted in.

The lock clicked as the door swung inwards. The different guard from the night before nodded at him as he directed five Vulcan's into the room carrying all the things he had asked for.

"We have what you requested," intoned one placing a bucket of yellow sand on the floor in front of him, "We were not however able to acquire the black sand you required. As yellow sand is in abundance we have bought it in substitution."

Jim had a feeling the Vulcan was telling him he was stupid for delegating the colour of the sand.

"That's fine," Jim smiled not really caring what they thought of him. He was however surprised at how many Vulcan's were able to speak fluent English.

The other supplies were placed on the ground along with the bucket and they retreated out of the room. A spare set of clothing was also placed on the pile. One also noticed he had finished with his plates and took them before disappearing past the guard.

"Do you require anything else?" The guard questioned hand on the door.

"Nope, that's all," Jim told him eyeing all the things that had been brought.

The guard didn't answer as he shut the door lock clicking into place.

Sorting through the bits and pieces he pulled out the two books and placed them on the shelf for later. He also put the whipped cream to the side not really needing it. The clothes he changed into happy to be wearing something clean. His soiled clothes he chucked in the laundry basket.

He looked over stuff left. He could use them he smiled as his mind came up with an idea.

Hours later Jim stood back from his handy work, quiet proud of what he had accomplished. Before him sat a little nest complete with alarm system and booby trap. He'd positioned it in the corner under the window, the pillows making a comfy bed and the ribbons useful as rope to set up his trap with the bucket of sand and pack of cards. The hat and the sheets were his alarm. If Spock tried to get near him while he slept he would know about it instantly. Jim grinned let that pointy-eared bastard try something now.

Now that his first task was complete Jim retrieved his books from the shelf and grabbed the Vulcan copy of Alice in Wonderland. Slipping passed his trap he settled into his new bed getting to work on translating the text and hopefully learning some Vulcan in the process.

POSSESSED

Spock returned as night fell. Jim ignored him until he stood in front of his little nest.

"Fascinating," Spock said eyes taking in each element of Jim's construct, "It reminds me of when my pet sehlat attempted to make his own nest out of all the pillows in my fathers house hold."

Jim put his book down staring at the Vulcan incredulously. He had just been compared to the bastards pet.

"Well I'm sure your she-what ever was never this ingenious," Jim told him sitting up.

"Sehlat," Spock corrected, "No he only created a pile of pillows. Will you be using this for a bed from this point onwards?" Spock questioned hands resting at his back.

"Not like I'm ever sleeping in your bed again," Jim growled shoving his books out of sight trying to look more aggressive.

"Very well, I will not prevent it," the Vulcan informed him moving away, " I have arranged for food to be brought up. Would you like to eat in your," Spock paused deciding on what to call Jim's creation, "Nest, or will you join me at the table."

"Here," Jim told him arms crossing over his chest.

"Very well," Spock said pulling something out of his pocket turning back, "Then I will give you this now."

Jim narrowed his eyes at the tube in Spock's hand as he presented it to him, "What is that?"

"It is a medicinal cream, it will help your bruises to heal," Spock informed him holding it out expectantly.

"Why would you care to give me something like that?" Jim questioned him wary of anything the Vulcan would give him, not moving from his nest.

"If you do not believe me the label is in English," Spock said deciding to just toss it at him, "You are under no obligations to use it."

Jim caught the tube eyes scanning the label. It was indeed in English and it did mention its ability to help heal bruises quicker. "Thanks, I think," Jim mumbled looking up at the Vulcan.

Spock nodded once in acknowledgement before moving away once again, this time stripping off his clothing and disappearing into the bathroom.

POSSESSED

The next few days they fell into a sort of routine. Spock would get up, eat breakfast and leave to perform his duties. Jim would then get up bath and eat. After that he would spend the rest of the day passing around the room, attempting to exercise then after lunch return to his attempts at learning Vulcan by translating and comparing the two Alice in Wonderland books. Spock would then return by nightfall and bath. By the third night Jim had become somewhat more confident and started to eat dinner with Spock.

Spock respected the little space Jim had made for himself and Jim had respected that. And even thou he still didn't really trust him he kind of enjoyed their banter sessions and with little contact outside of the room he found it nice to have someone to talk to. His bruises were healing nicely with the salves help and three square meals a day had his full strength returning. He was still gathering information for his escape, but for now he was biding his time.

It was 10 days after his capture and subsequentual captivity Jim had learnt much about Vulcan's and the slight nuisances that made up their moods. And this meant he could tell that something was different tonight. When Spock came into the room he did not exchange any pleasantries, instead he dumped his jacket to the floor and came straight towards him.

Jim lulled into a false sense of security really hadn't expected Spock to grab at him, pulling him from the window seat.

"The hell are you doing?" Jim demanded as the Vulcan threw him on the bed.

"My day has left me tense, I wish to remedy this by engaging in coitus," Spock informed him completely impassive gripping Jim's flailing ankles.

"Well your not getting it from me," Jim growled struggling to free himself from the Vulcan's grip extremely glad he was wearing pants.

"You do not wish to engage in coitus?" Spock asked his raised eyebrow actually showing his surprise.

"No," Jim growled glaring up at his captor.

"I see," Spock replied letting Jim go.

Jim actually paused to gape at him, before scrambling off the bed putting distance between them, "You let me go?"

"I will not force my self upon you," Spock informed him straightening his shirt needlessly.

"Then what the hell was with the thing before, you forced me then?" Jim asked not sure why he was questioning the Vulcan about releasing him.

"That was a necessary ritual," Spock started.

"You raped me," Jim cut in, finally yelling.

"I did," Spock conceded eyes darkening in sorrow.

"Then why, why did you do it?" Jim really wanted to know the answer to that one. Maybe if he knew then he could actually forgive the Vulcan standing solemnly before him.

"I will explain," Spock backed up so he was sitting in the window looking as non-threatening as possible, "The ritual I initiated with you was to ensure we could become acquainted."

"What?" Jim asked completely confused.

"Allow me to finish my explanation before you ask any questions," Spock told him before continuing, "The reason's for this I will discuss with you at a later time. The ritual is one ancient in Vulcan culture that allowed, when captured, a commander to sacrifice him or herself to ensure the freedom of those under their command. The one responsible for their capture could decide if they wish to proceed with the ritual leaving them two choices. The two parties could either fight to the death, sacrificing life or Fight, the winner taking the other in sexual conquest, thus sacrificing body. I chose the later and took your body as sacrifice. Your platoon was then released and you became a prisoner of war, more specifically my companion. Your captivity will last until the war has been resolved." Spock finished looking at Jim expecting questions.

Jim frowned, "So your telling me that you chose to fuck me instead of cut my head off."

Vulcan eyes brows rose at the crude summary, "Essentially, yes. I wished for you to live through the sacrifice."

"You don't think I could have killed you instead," Jim accused.

"No," Spock replied matter of factually, "However if you were to succeed, my death would mean we would not have been acquainted."

"So how does this work, I'm not going to be your sex toy," Jim told him.

Spock's eyebrows lowered, "That maybe a problem, if the council were to find out you do not submit to me the sacrifice would be voided and could only be reaffirmed if I killed you. It may be possible to convince the council to send you to a penal camp instead, as the initial sacrifice was carried out correctly."

Jim stared at him, "So I don't have a choice then, I either submit to you or get my head chopped off."

"Or you would be sent to hard labor. Either way my plan would have failed. You must make a decision." The Vulcan told him standing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up, what plan is this?" Jim demanded not wanting to make any sort of decision without all the facts, not that he had much of a decision.

"We cannot speak freely here, I will only inform you of my intensions when you have made your decision as to your sacrifice." Spock informed him.

"I don't.." Jim was cut off as three precise knocks came at the door.

"Our dinner," Spock stated moving around the bed and past Jim to answer.

Jim backed up and made for the bathroom, he needed to think about this. He didn't want to be Spock's sex toy, but it's not like he wanted to die either.

The stone was cool against his bare feet as he retreated into the farthest corner and sat down. His hands found their way into his hair as he ran the problem over and over in his head.

Spock did this to him for a reason. Spock had raped him to get to know him. And that sounded incredibly messed up. And now he had a choice. Either spend the rest of this never ending war with Spock. Submitting his body whenever Spock needed to 'release tension'. Or at hard labor at one of Vulcan's prisoner of war camps somewhere in the Vulcan desert. Or he could lose his head if that wasn't an option. Shit. Truly looking at it he didn't really have much of a choice at all. But he would be damned if he became a fucking concubine.

Dammit, Jim thought gripping his hair in frustration. He just wanted to know what it was that Spock wanted from him. What was the bloody plan he'd mentioned and why couldn't he speak about it here? Him saying that made it sound like treason. And for all Jim knew it could be. Spock might even want to defect to the Human side. But it didn't seem likely that was the case.

Then what the hell was it that Spock needed him to be apart of it.

After the last week he'd actually started to like Spock. He still hated him for what he did, but he was always so calm and reasonable. Whenever Jim tried to piss him off he just took it in stride and made a joke out of it even if most people wouldn't be able to pick up on it. He wasn't as uptight as he first thought and they'd even found common interests, which they discussed over dinner.

The night before he'd even admitted his fondness for chest and Spock had said he would arrange a board to be brought up so they could play.

It was so fucked up. How the hell had he started to like the pointy-eared bastard that had taken him against his will then humiliated him in front of his platoon.

Jim fell into a fitful sleep tucked into the corner, his racing thoughts turning into fitful dreams.

POSSESSED

Jim woke disorientated and stiff as he shook dreams from his head. He jerked up, curling a way from the wall as he heard the bathroom door creek open.

Spock stepped through head turning to search the room before his eyes landed on Jim's corner. He was immaculate and dressed in what Jim could only guess were civilian clothes, not being recognizable as any sort of Vulcan military garb.

Jim stood up properly, realizing the lateness in the day from the light streaming through the windows.

"Have you made a decision?" Spock inquired curiously taking in Jim's disheveled state.

"You can have me," Jim blurted hardly believing his own sleep addle decision as he pulled his shirt over his head, pushing his pants from his hips, "I'll be your companion or whatever, but you have to tell me what your plans are."

Jim became annoyed as Spock's lips twitched. He was standing there in the nude offering himself and the smug bastard was laughing at him.

"I am glad you have come to this decision," Spock said regaining his blank look, even as his eyes twinkled, "However it seems you have misunderstood me. When I said companion I was indicating for you to provide myself company as you have done over the last 9.5 days. The sexual component is only a minor addition to this."

Jim blinked, his face starting to heat.

"If you would like to meet me in the bedroom after you have bathed I will explain to you my plans for the day and provide you with appropriate clothing for travel," Spock informed him before turning on his heel and closing the door behind him.

Jim deflated not really sure what it was he was suppose to do. Spock must have gotten ready wherever he did the first day and now he was waiting at the other side of the door. He shuddered, still uncomfortable being so vulnerable so close to the man. Even now knowing at least half the reason for why he had done what he had done.

Gathering up his clothes Jim dropped them by the bath turning the water on. Then he scampered over to the towel rack dragging it in front of the door before heading back to the bath.

A short time later he was dressed standing before Spock eyeing the clothing he held out.

"That looks like a dress," Jim commented taking the bundle and unfolding it.

"It is a robe, it is designed to protect you from the sun. If you do not wear it you will acquire acute sun burn as I am sure you are well aware," Spock's eyebrow rose mockingly.

Jim glared shrugging the robe on as the Vulcan turned from him to collect something.

"You will also be required to wear this," Spock said an intricate silver cuff in his hand.

"What's that?" Jim asked taking it, examining the fine details.

"It is my family's crest. You are to wear it at all times when you are outside of this room. As a human you are under suspicion as a spy. Wearing the crest of a Vulcan family puts you above this suspicion," Spock explained.

"So this is the reason the guard was so angry when he saw my wrists," Jim muttered putting the cuff on.

"Yes," Spock replied in agreement, "A human must be sponsored by a Vulcan family to reside in a Vulcan settlement. He not seeing such a band would have immediately categorized you as a human spy."

Jim stooped slipping the soft boots Spock provided onto his feet, "Where are we going?"

"We will be venturing into the main town to acquire necessities for your stay here as well as a few items I am in need of at this time," The Vulcan replied unlocking the door and stepping into the hall way.

Jim didn't answer until they had passed the guard and started down the corridor, "You're buying me stuff?"

"If you are to remain as my companion you will require more clothing and other essentials," Spock informed him as he led them through the citadel and down into a courtyard, different from the one Jim could see from their window.

"Oh," Jim mumbled not sure how he should feel about Spock buying him stuff. The heat hitting him like a wall as he stepped into the full light of the sun preventing him from further comment as it took his breath away. He was glad then for the robe Spock had given him.

Jim looked around, the burning air in his lungs making it slightly difficult to breath. The walls were much smaller and he could see beyond the gates the road slopping downwards. At the bottom of the slope, nestled in the valley was the Vulcan city of ShiKah. It, as far as Jim could remember was protected by the mountains he could see on the far side. These housed a huge aquifer which provided the city with water. The citadel behind them protected the other side from the sweeping winds of the desert forge. The forge itself and the harsh terrain protected the city from enemy, or well Human attack.

He was startled from his thoughts as Spock placed a hand on his back to usher him forwards. Pulling himself away he stepped onto the transport, taking a seat where Spock indicated.

The trip was uneventful as Jim ignored Spock in favor of staring out the windows at the city growing ever closer. It was a marvel of architecture, the Vulcan's being more advanced in structural engineering then humans. Each building was beautifully crafted and Jim's intelligent eyes took in each one noting the advancements that could be applied to human structures.

They got off in the center of the shopping district, made obvious by the abundance of shops, each totting some ware or another.

Spock led them off the main street into the shade of the buildings. The alley was narrow and winding disorientating Jim entirely as they emerged into a smaller street filled with small boutiques and specialty stores. The city's residents spared only a passing gaze as they walked by the wide-eyed human.

Jim eyes kept moving watching everything around him as he was forced to stay at Spock's side, wary of the strange city. It could have been a perfect opportunity to escape into the crowd, but without money and only a little of the language it was a lost cause. And his curiously as to what Spock wanted from him stayed any attempt.

The store Spock directed him to was small and out of the way, but by the looks of the organized shelves it would provide him with all his clothing needs. The Vulcan running the shop was impassive and efficient pulling out anything Spock asked for. Jim soon had an arm full of clothing and being shoved towards a changing room. Spock stood by as he tired everything on, hands slightly shaking still uncomfortable undressing around him.

Finally the ordeal was over and they each took up a bag full of clothing. Jim was still reeling over the amount of money Spock spent on him. Even in a foreign currency Jim could tell with that many numbers before the decimal. Spock seemed completely unfazed when he handed over his credit.

His captor had suddenly become his benefactor, Jim thought following Spock through the crowds. He really didn't like that, but he had little choice not to. The clothes he carried now were the only ones he had, since Spock had ripped his fatigues, he thought darkly. His eyes shifted to an alley as they walked, a perfect opportunity to escape. Then he shook himself, he had to stay.

"So where are we going now?" Jim asked curious as Spock led them further away from the city centre. The buildings becoming smaller more residential in style.

"To my family's home, we can speak freely there," Spock informed him as they turned into a street lined with large flat roof houses. Intricate detailing indicated the wealth of the neighbourhood. Jim tried not to should his interest as they stopped at one of the largest houses. The writing on the gate meant nothing to him as it swung open and they made their way up the garden path to the door.

Spock knocked three times on the door and waited.

Jim shrugged moving into the shade of the porch. After the walk he was feeling out of breath and prickly, sweat catching under the heavy robe in all the wrong places. It felt like an age for the door to open and when it did, Jim blinked in surprise.

The woman standing before them must be the maid or something, her lips widening in a smile and her ears perfectly rounded.

"Spock?!" Her smile widened even further.

"Good afternoon Mother," Spock nodded before indicating Jim, "This is Captain Jim Kirk the one I discussed with you."

Jim wanted to be polite and greet the nice looking woman warmly, but he blurted incredulously, "Your Mother's human?!"

Possessed

Hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, next chapter will reveal even more. :D

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think, or the next chapter might take a bit longer :P lol


	4. Reason

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Non-con rape_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 4 – _Reason_

Jim still couldn't believe it as Amanda, Spock's human mother, handed him a cup of spiced tea in her cool, cozy sitting room. He had removed his robe and now sat more comfortably in just pants and a loose shirt. Spock had retreated further into the house, where he wasn't sure but he hadn't been allowed to follow.

"So your Captain Kirk," She smiled taking her seat, "Spock's told me so much about your service record. Very impressive."

"Thanks," Jim replied a little dazed, "But how are you..?" he trialed off not sure how to ask.

"How am I human, here," Amanda smiled catching on quickly.

Jim nodded sipping at his tea.

"Well it's a bit of a long story, but the short version. I met Spock's father when my civilian transport was caught in the cross fire between our people. He helped us and I opted to stay with him. Then we had Spock," she explained quickly a smile touching her lips as she thought fondly of her Husband.

"But why?" Jim managed putting his teacup to the side. Spiced tea really wasn't a favorite.

The Vulcan Human war had been going on for 40 years and over those years it wasn't uncommon for Humans to be taken by the Vulcan's as prisoners. At least that was what was reported. He had never heard anything about humans choosing to stay with the Vulcans. Choosing a Vulcan over her own people. But then again he'd never heard of an entire platoon being let go after the 'sacrifice' of their commanding officer.

"I love him," She answered simply as if that explained everything. And to her it might.

"So you were allowed to marry him?" Jim asked incredulously trying to wrap his mind around why the Vulcan's would allow Amanda to walk around freely. And thinking of the silver band on his wrist, an obviously thought out plan to allow Humans into Vulcan society without suspicion.

"There was some protest, but it was allowed," Amanda admitted offering him a funny shaped biscuit. Jim politely declined not liking the look of the little green bits marbling the crisp dough.

He figured if he kept her talking he could find out more he thought as he asked another question, "How long have you lived here? How did you have Spock, I thought humans and Vulcan's were incompatible?"

"I've been here 30 years, and we had a little help from the Vulcan Science Academy," Her eyes focused on him fully as she placed a comforting hand on his knee, "What ever you have learned about Vulcan's it is only the surface, we aren't told the whole truth. They have always been secretive even before the war, but what I have found here are a people who value peace above all. The war is not what anyone wants."

Jim pulled away eyes darkening in accusation, "If they value peace then why do they keep attacking us. Why do they keep killing?"

The tension between the two races had been building for sometime. Vulcan's advances in Science had the Earth council on edge, but the treaty between them and the willingness of the Vulcan's to share the more important discoveries kept the peace. Until a human civilian transport was destroyed by Vulcan insurgents with a weapon recently developed by the VSA. Earth declared war. Then each time when the fighting became too much and the Earth Council reached for a peace treaty the Vulcan's would retaliate with more violence. The only thing saving each of their planets from total destruction was various smaller treaties formed over the years. Ones to protect major cities from aerial attack and allow society to function as normally as possible. Civilians only had to fear attack outside city limits.

Skirmishers were fought on planet and Earth had managed to secure a base on Vulcan. A precarious position but it meant advancement in winning the war, when their enemy could not prevent it.

"Much of what has caused this war is not fully understood. Spock has uncovered a lot and he wants to share everything with you. You must trust what he tells you. He may seem callous but he wishes for this war to end," She said earnestly trying to get through to him.

Jim grew angry at the vague answer. Whatever Spock was going to tell him was obviously big if it was supposed to end the war, but how could he trust a man who had tied him up and raped him.

Amanda continued seeing the uncertainty in Jim's face, "Please I know it is hard, I know what propaganda Earth uses. My son is nothing like that, he cares about both of his people. He wants to use his rank to stop this war, stop all the violence. He.."

Jim cut her off standing anger radiating from his ridged stance, "Do you even know your son, what he's done. What he did to me?!" Jim growled voice rising to almost hysterics.

Spock's mother looked pain, her eyes darting to his furious blue then away, "I," she tried then cleared her voice. She knew, Jim thought, she knew what her son had done to him.

"I'm sorry," she started again her voice cracking slightly with guilt, "It was the only way. He tried to find an alternative but no other option would have worked. Spock did what he had to. "

Jim deflated his anger becoming despair, he could see the honest sincerity in her eyes, her regret at what her son had done to him. She had obviously did not agree with her son's choice, but would still stand by him. Her loyalty was unquestionable.

"I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but I'm glad to meet you," She smiled sadly patting him knee as he sat down again trying to process everything.

"You know what he did," Jim whispered dropping his head in his hands unable to look at her anymore.

"He didn't harm you did he?" She asked tentatively reaching out to him once again, but not touching as Jim curled more in on himself.

Jim shook his head unable to answer. Nothing was making sense. He couldn't understand why Spock did this to him. Why he chose him over all the other earth commanders. Why he had to rape him to get him here. What was so important that he chose to violate Jim is such away to be able to tell him. And Spock was half human. How could his mother choose to be with a Vulcan? Live on Vulcan and fight against her own people. So many questions running through his head had his restless night catching up with him. He had agreed to be Spock's companion to find out what was going on, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know any more.

"Mother, Jim," Spock's voice came into the room startling him from his turmoil.

"Spock," Amanda greeted warmly standing up, "Do you have everything?"

"I do," he nodded at her before turning to his new companion, Jim's hands dropped to his knees, "Come."

"Come where?" Jim demanded straightening up finally sick of all the vagueness.

"To the study," Amanda answered as she stooped to clean up the tea service.

Jim stood quickly nodding to Amanda before following the silent Vulcan down the hall. He decided his curiosity would never allow him to sleep again if he didn't find out what this was all about.

Spock closed the door behind them motioning for Jim to sit in front of a blank monitor. The Vulcan sat beside him fiddling with the controls.

"So why am I here?" Jim asked becoming frustrated at Spock's silence, "Why did you…?" He stopped.

Spock turned to him studying his face for a moment before starting his explanation, "From all the records of active commanders in the earth army I was able to collect, yours stood out. Your methods while highly illogical gained insurmountable results and," Spock paused eyes locking on to Jim's, "showed the most compassion."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked curious. He knew his own record and he was sure his actions were never compassionate.

"The unorthodox methods you used always preserved life above all else. Vulcan and Human," Spock told him.

He frowned, it was true he had never lost anyone in his platoon, and he'd always devised his plans to ensure their enemies surrendered rather then just killing them. But he had killed and done it gladly to save the lives of innocent civilians or other human soldiers. Killing was in a soldier's job description and he was good at it.

Spock continued unaware of or ignoring Jim's dark thoughts, "You are also of high enough rank and have gained many commendations which indicate the Earth council will listen to you. And your age along with your aesthetically pleasing qualities would remove suspicion at wanting you as my companion."

Jim's head snapped ignoring the light fluttering in his stomach as Spock basically called him beautiful, "I'm not going to try and convince them to surrender to Vulcan."

"That is not what I am asking," Spock assured him finally switching on the monitor, "I am only asking you to listen to what I have found. You may draw your own conclusions and report to the Earth council what you see fit. This information I am about to show you, however, is of a very sensitive matter and if used correctly could end this war and bring peace between our planets."

"Ok," Jim replied curiosity fully forming as a sliver of hope sparked. It had always been in the back of his mind niggling at him. He wanted to end this war, stop all the fighting and bring peace. Every action he had taken as a soldier had been part of that goal.

Spock nodded once to acknowledge Jim's willingness to at least listen, "As you are aware the war started 40 years ago, and while the exact events of what caused the first conflict is unclear we do know two things," the Vulcan flicked to a page on the monitor bringing up old news articles, "The advances of the Vulcans had caused insecurity on Earth and the destruction of a civilian transport carrying Earth officials was destroyed by a newly developed Vulcan device. The Earth council then retaliated. "

Jim nodded to indicate that he was following.

"What I have uncovered is a simple fact that prompted me to probe deeper into the incident," Spock continued," The device uncovered from the civilian transport was not intended as a weapon of any kind."

Jim's eyebrows rose in surprise studying the blue prints Spock brought up on the monitor, "What do you mean it wasn't a weapon?"

"It was invented to pull moisture from the air and purify it in any given condition to provide water to the user. It was designed for use as a survival tool in remote areas and possible planet exploration. The device could not have caused the transports destruction," The Vulcan explained pointing out the relevant components of the devices design.

"No kidding," Jim replied taking note of the things power core and capabilities. There was not way it was powerful enough to cause an explosion big enough to take out a transport ship. So the question was, "Why wasn't this reported. If it had been this whole war would have been prevented. If the VSA just explained to the Earth Council and showed them this Vulcan would never have been blamed."

"Precisely," Spock inclined his head, "That is the question I wished to answer by delving deeper into the matter."

"And did you answer it," Jim prompted him.

"I have," the Vulcan said flicking to the next slide, more news articles appeared, some quiet recent, "Through further study of the device and why the nature of it was covered up I came across a series of incidents that were of similar design over the 40 years since the being of the war, each of these incidents," Spock flicked to a neat little table showing a timeline connecting events, "Line up with the commencement of peace talks between our people. Each of these incidents implicated military action by Vulcan's against human civilians or settlements. This caused peace talks to end and your race to retaliate with renewed military force. These military actions Vulcan's are accused of by the human's are not present in any military order issued by the Vulcan high council. "

"Wait, wait," Jim shook his head eyes searching over the table in front of him, his mind putting two and two together, "So your telling me that its was not actually you Vulcan's that attacked us Human's to stop peace talks?!"

"No," Spock replied flicking through more slides, "From the Vulcan perspective it was the human's who attacked first forcing the end of peace talks. I have, however come to the conclusion it was no fault of either party."

"Then if what your telling me is true," Jim stopped Spock's continuous flicking to study the documents properly, "Someone else has been forcing this war to continue."

"That is the conclusion I have drawn yes," Spock nodded allowing Jim to take over use of the monitor.

"So the question is who is it that's doing it? Why and How?" Jim said all but forgetting the reason why he didn't really trust the Vulcan as he scrolled through the information Spock had collected, pulling each piece into place.

The first incident that caused the war was definitely a professional job. They had to be to be able to fool both the Earth Council and the Vulcan High council in to going to war. And if it was the same party that had forced the war to continue then the organization must be large indeed and properly coordinated. This was confirmed further by the nature of the documents Spock had collected. Each must have taken a lot of effort and precision to hack into the highly classified files. The blue prints of the device even looked to be scanned from original paper copies, the electronic files had more then likely been completely erased.

Jin had studied each of the attacks on the earth settlements and for these ones in particular knew them to be well planned and executed. They were in and out, designed to cause as much damage and as many casualties as possible before a quick retreat. And Jim realized very different from the logical frontal attacks favored by the Vulcan Military.

Jim looked up, "Where did you get all this information? Half of it's from secure Earth servers and Earth news reports."

He swore Spock almost blushed in embarrassment at Jim's question, "It was necessary to coordinate attacks to gain access to an Earth terminal that allowed me to hack into secure servers to find the information I required."

Jim eyes darkened, even as a small spark of admiration shone through "So you where the one to coordinate the simultaneous attacks on Earth base."

Spock nodded looking away. The attacks Jim mentioned happened only 5 months ago. It was the first time since its establishment Earth Base was compromised by Vulcan attack. He was there in the fighting and while they had managed to push the Vulcan's back it was a huge blow to Earth forces. Security since then had been increased tenfold making it excessively difficult to get leave.

"Do you know who's behind all this? Why they're doing it?" Jim asked curious as to what a third party would get out of a continuous war between Earth and Vulcan. In earlier time arms dealers would be the most likely candidate but with a war this size both councils developed and manufactured their own weapons. And by the look of it was some fraction with tentacles inside the Vulcan command. There was no way they could plant such perfect evidence without access to Vulcan uniforms and advanced weaponry. There were also no attacks on Vulcan's that appeared to involve the humans that weren't in the records. So what ever they were doing they only played on the little information Earth had on Vulcan culture.

"I have found only a reference to a name," Spock replied taking over the monitor once again pulling up the relevant files and notes, "Narada."

"Does it mean anything to you?" Jim asked looking over the files.

"It does not, however it has reference in many of the Earth reports pertaining to the attacks not sanctioned by the Vulcan Council." Spock continued, "Survivors have reported it as the name of the ship associated with the attacks."

"And I'm guess there isn't any ships called the Narada in the Vulcan fleet." Jim summarized.

"No there is not," The Vulcan confirmed.

"So we don't know who's behind it or why, but we know they're forcing the war to continue," Jim nodded then turned to look at Spock properly wanting to assess his reaction, "So if you have all this why do you need me?"

"I believe there is enough information here to take to both councils and call a Cease Fire while the attacks are investigated. If the people behind the Narada are caught then the war can end," Spock explained.

"Yeah and that still doesn't explain why you need me," Jim poked a frown marring his face.

"You are a prominent person in the Earth Military. If you were to take this information to them they are 97.6% more likely to listen to you then if I was the one to do so," Spock continued, "I am also concerned about the security of the Vulcan council. As the attacks have to have been all coordinated to appear like a Vulcan Military force it is a high probability that the Vulcan High Council has been compromised."

"Makes sense," Jim agreed realizing that if Spock wanted him to speak to the Earth Council on his behalf it meant he would have to return to Earth Base and from there he could return home. It also meant Spock was putting a lot on the line by trusting Jim with this information. He could simply get to Earth base and not say anything. The war would continue and he would be free to rejoin the army, "So if my your companion, how're you going to get me back to Earth base with the info?"

Spock flicked off the monitor pulling out a data chip and placing it a case which he slipped into his pocket, "A simple prisoner exchange could be arranged to mask the purpose of your return to Earth, however," Spock's eyebrows twitched down in a barely noticeable frown, "We will have to gain permission from the Vulcan High Council."

"Which mean's we'll have to tell them why it needs to be done, which means that if they are compromised we will be too," Jim finished for him concern creeping into his voice, " That kind of defeats the purpose of keeping all this a secret."

"Yes," Spock agreed, "But it is unfortunately a risk we will have to take. We do have an advantage however."

"And what's that?" Jim prompted.

"My father sits on the Vulcan High Council," Spock said standing up, "With his assistance I can arrange for a closed meeting. This will remove the possibility of persons outside the council from hearing this information."

"So if anything does happen then we know for sure that it is someone on the council that's involved with the Narada," Jim replied following Spock's lead, and stood.

"Would I be correct in thinking your parents already know about your research," Jim asked as they stepped out of the office, "Your mum seemed to know a lot."

"Yes," Spock nodded once, "My parents are aware of the nature of my research. My father assisted me in acquiring much of the information from Vulcan records. My mother helped in sorting the documents."

Jim frowned as they made their way back to the sitting room, "But isn't it dangerous for them to know, I mean if anyone from this Narada found out about what you were researching they could kill your whole family."

"I am aware," Spock replied tightly, "They how ever insisted. And my mother can be very persuasive when she wishes to be."

"She wouldn't take no for an answer would she," Jim grinned.

"No," Spock lips twitched betraying his amusement.

"All finished," Spock's mother called coming in to the room as she heard their voices.

"We are," Spock inclined his head, all traces of amusement gone.

"Your staying for dinner then," It wasn't a request.

"Of course mother," Spock agreed, "I must speak to father when he returns."

"He'll be here at 6 o'clock as always," Amanda smiled, "In the mean time can you have a look at the sink, it's dripping."

"As I am unqualified for the task it would be more logic to obtain the services of a certified plumber to assess the 'drip'," Spock replied.

Amanda just looked at him.

"I however can attempt a quick look to determine if one is necessary," Spock amended as he retreated past her, presumably into the kitchen.

Jim couldn't help smiling at the way Spock was reduced to a little boy in the presence of his mother.

"Would you like me to do anything?" he asked.

"No, no," Amanda said directing him to sit, "Your our guest, and the only thing you need to do in relax."

"Ok," Jim replied sinking into the sofa catching the woman's assessing gaze as she sat down beside him.

"Do you understand now?" she asked earnestly, "I know everything up to this point has been confusing but do you understand why Spock had to do what he did?"

Jim took a moment not sure how to answer, then he realized he hadn't thought about what Spock had done the entire time they had been discussing the incidents. The whole plan Spock had devised was to end the war and that was something Jim wanted above all else. Sacrificing his body to help in that effort, even if he was unaware of it at the time was a small price to pay. And in a sense he had sacrificed his body as a soldier on a daily basis even if it was in a different way. And as he had gotten to know Spock he had seen the Vulcan's compassion and sharp mind. He felt he could talk to the Vulcan about almost anything and he could match him word for word.

He was still unsure if he could completely trust Spock. He still flinched whenever Spock came too close and the bruises had yet to fade completely. What had been done to him wasn't just physical, it had seriously screwed him up mentally as well. Spock was to blame for all of it and he didn't know if he could forgive him.

"I understand," Jim replied tentatively, "And I want to do everything I can to end this war. Its gone on long enough, but I…" he wasn't sure he could say anymore.

Amanda placed a hand on his knee in comfort a sad smile touching her lips, "I get it, it's ok. I know what Spock did is hard to forgive, but you can trust him. He want's to end this war as much as you do."

Jim nodded returning the smile, "I trust his resolve at least."

"Good," Amanda patted his knee before with drawing her hand, "As long as you have that for now. Maybe one day you can forgive him fully."

"I'll try," Jim assured her even though he still didn't think he ever would.

"Now dinner will be at 6.30 so you can sit here or explore the house. I can bring you a pad, then you can read the news," Amanda rose, her smile brightening to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, a pad would be good," Jim smiled making himself relax.

"I'll just be a moment," She replied disappearing into the kitchen for a minute before returning with pad and stylus in hand, "Just call if you need anything else, I'll be just in there."

"I'm ok with this," Jim smiled thanking her and Amanda turned back into the kitchen.

He could just make out Amanda and Spock's hushed voices as they talked quietly in the kitchen, presumably about him and the 'plan'. Jim considered eavesdropping but he was sure Spock would hear him at the door and ignored the idea in favor of pursuing the news feeds. They were lucky for him, since he still struggled with Vulcan, in English. He guessed they were translated for Amanda.

Catching up on the events since his captivity Jim hardly realized his eyes drooping, the restless night before taking it's toll.

POSSESSED

Jim decided he hated being jerked awake, as he shot into awareness the pad in his hands slipping to the floor. His heart rate hammered as he gripped the sofa cushion, the Vulcan standing over him the only thing stopping him from jumping from his seat.

"I apologize for startling you I had not realized you were in a state of sleep," he said stooping to pick up the pad holding it out for Jim to take.

Jim blinked taking the pad unsure how he should react. Normally he'd be looking for a weapon to take down his enemy, but the Vulcan wasn't attempting to threaten him in anyway, and there was something familiar about him.

"You are James Kirk, the human Captain," The Vulcan stated looking him over, his face completely impassive, " I am Sarek, father of Spock."

He blinked again noticing now the strong resemblance Spock had with his father.

"By what my son has told me I was not lead to believe you were mute," Sarek commented, Jim barely catching the twitch of his lip.

"Sorry, not mute, just a little disorientated," Jim found his voice as it cracked slightly a yawn pushing at the back of his throat.

"It is to be expected when woken so abruptly," Sarek replied mildly before turning his attention to the kitchen door.

"Sarek dear you're home," Amanda said stepping into the sitting room to greet her husband properly. Jim frowned curious at the hand gesture they shared.

"Father," Spock greeted, he noticed the slight rigidity to his voice almost like he was attempting to pull back any possible emotion even further then he did already.

"I see you've already met our guest," Amanda smiled standing comfortably between her husband and son.

"I have," Sarek nodded before turning to Spock completely ignoring Jim, "Has he been informed of the information you have gathered."

"He has," Spock inclined his head, "And I must speak with you. A meeting with the council will be a necessity."

"Very well," Sarek allowed before turning to Amanda, "My wife we will join you for dinner after our discussion."

"It'll be ready," Amanda smiled cheerfully holding her hand out once again. Sarek met the gesture with his own touching his fingers to hers.

Jim stared after Spock and his father as they moved out of the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't invited.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Amanda asked picking up the blanket that had dropped to the floor when he woke.

Inwardly cursing Jim nodded, that was the second time he hadn't woken up when someone touched him.

"Spock thought you might be cold," she added placing the blanket on the armrest.

"Spock gave me the blanket," Jim asked incredulously realizing he hadn't woken when Spock touched him, but had when Sarek entered the room.

"He said you had a rough night last night," she said patting the blanket then changed the subject, "Would you like to help me put the finishing touches on dinner?"

"Um sure," Jim stood, following Spock's mum into the spacious, well lit kitchen, "How long will they be?"

"They'll be finished by 6.30, it's when Sarek always has dinner, unless for course I've forgotten," she grinned at her joke, "He usually makes an attempt to help out, but we prefer him to stay out of the kitchen."

"He's not a very good cook I gather," Jim smiled as Amanda directed him on how to drain the yellow pea like vegetables.

"He has trouble boiling water," she whispered like it was a big secret, "But don't tell him I said that, he'll deny it. Illogical he'd say."

Jim grinned finally feeling at ease with a human face smiling back at him.

Dinner came around and it was a simple affair, Amanda keeping up most of the conversation. Her food was delicious and vegetarian. Something he noticed while he had been with Spock was that Vulcan's didn't seem to eat meat of any kind.

Neither Spock nor Sarek brought up what they had discussed before dinner. Jim decided he could wait and ask Spock on their way back to the citadel. He didn't think discussing an underground organization bent on world war was a decent dinner conversation anyway.

Finally the meal was eaten and Jim was shrugging his robe over his shoulders. The sun was sitting just on the horizon by this time bathing the sky a deep red, the colour reflected off every surface. It gave the whole neighborhood a deathly feel painted in blood as it was, the chill of the night emphasizing the chill running through his veins at the sight.

Spock and Jim waved goodbye to Spock's parents promising Amanda they would visit again soon. The packages they had purchased earlier in the day weighed them down as they made their way down the streets passing only a few other Vulcan's on the way.

Jim struggled to find the right time to ask Spock about what he and his father had discussed but before he could they were already entering Spock's quarters in the citadel.

The Vulcan had remained stubbornly silent through the entire ride back to the citadel only acknowledging Jim when he needed him to move or follow.

Then finally as Jim placed his packages down and Spock had shut the door he spoke, "My father will contact me when he has made arrangements with the council. Until then we will have to wait."

"Ok, I can deal with that," Jim nodded pulling his robe off and handing it to Spock to hang up.

They put the rest of Jim's new things away and got ready for bed in silence, Jim retreating to the bathroom to bath and change. The towel rack was placed firmly in front of the door.

"Good night Jim," Spock said as he slipped under the covers in his usual state of undress.

"Night Spock," Jim replied automatically finding a comfy spot in his nest.

The lights dimmed and Jim slept his dreams working to resolve his problems, or make them worse.

POSSESSED

AN: And the end of another chapter, hope you all enjoyed it and the whole explanation thing as to why Jim is there was good enough. And thank you to all those that reviewed my last chapter, I love hearing what you all think and appreciate the feedback.

I had some spelling errors pointed out to me, thanks to those who did. I have definitely improved my editing skills since I started writing fanfics but without out a beta and the fact that my spelling is abysmal I still miss a lot. So I'm sorry for any mistakes I have made, hopefully there will be less in future. And if there isn't them hopefully my writing is good enough for them to be ignored lol :D

Please REVIEW.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Decisions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Sexual content Male x male_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 5 – _Decisions_

Jim came to a decision a few days later when they still hadn't heard from Sarek. The Vulcan had yet to contact them about anything to do with the Vulcan council or the plan in general.

Spock still unnerved him, slipping in and out of the room to perform his duties, as their routine fell back into place. But it had lessened significantly and he was slowly coming to like the pointy-eared man.

This was made easier now that he knew the reason behind why Spock did what he did and now he knew what it was all for. The anticipation was what had him constantly on edge, so facing it on his own terms was his only option. He needed to prove to himself that he could trust Spock or the whole plan to stop the war would never work.

He waited for Spock's return laid out on his bed, both copies of Alice in Wonderland open in front of him. The texts however did not engage him as they should and he took to fidgeting, picking at the covers.

The beep of the lock startled him in to a sitting position and he hurriedly shoved the books on to the bedside table. His hand shot out to stabilize it when it tilted precariously under the heavy slide of the books.

Spock spotted him almost immediately, eyebrow raised in question.

"We should have sex," Jim blurted, hands darting back to his sides face flushed as he rose to kneel on the bed.

The Vulcan shut the door behind him staring at the Human on his bed, "You wish to engage in coitus?"

"I offered myself to you when I agreed to be your companion," Jim said uncertainty diminishing as he caught the Vulcan off guard.

"You did, I however did not predict you would initiate any form of sexual activity between us," Spock replied regaining his composure, shrugging his jacket off.

"Well I am," Jim confirmed tugging his shirt over his head. In for a penny in for a pound he thought tossing it to the floor.

"I would not presume to force you if you feel obliged," Spock told him eyes returning their focus on his face moving further into the room his jacket dropping to the floor.

"Your not Spock," Jim stood needing the Vulcan to believe his resolve, "I agreed to be your companion, you said this was part of the package. And I need to do this, I need to know I can…" Jim trailed off not fully ready to confess everything arms coming to wrap around himself as he looked away.

Spock however understood, "I will stop if you ask it of me."

Jim nodded pushing his pants down before sliding back onto the bed. He could feel his hands trembling but he pushed his anxieties aside. Instead he turned to, for the first time, appreciate Spock's masculine form. While he had refused to admit it before, he thought Spock had a very nice form, watching as it was revealed to him. All slim muscles and sharp angles, softened by the curl of black hair scattered over his chest and running down to meet the slit where the head of his double ridged penis poked out in arousal.

He licked his lips nervously as Spock came towards him, his own arousal rising. His eyes followed the Vulcan's every movement as he paused over the bedside table and reached into the draw to pull out a jar of oil.

"We will require lubrication, if I am to prevent harm to you," Spock informed him unnecessarily. Jim nodded sliding back into the pillows to allow the Vulcan room to kneel beside him.

They stared at each for much longer then necessary, an awkward silence filling the room as Spock's hand flexed around the jar.

Jim sat up crowding into the Vulcan's space. If he wanted this to be on his terms then he may as well start it he thought pressing his lips against Spock's.

It took Spock a moment before he mimicked Jim, allowing their lips to slide together before pulling away his deep brown eyes to study the human before him.

"A human kiss?" he questioned.

"You've never?" Jim asked back a little shocked that he'd just stolen the Vulcan's first kiss.

"I have only experienced the action with platonic affection to a cheek or forehead," Spock replied, eyes darting down to take in Jim's plump mouth, glistening with a hint of saliva.

"Then how do Vulcan's kiss?" Jim whispered pressing closer, Spock's uncertainty allowing him more confidence.

"Our hands," Spock murmured, his lips just brushing against Jim's as they formed the words.

"Like what your parents were doing," Jim leaned back a little, the whole touching hands thing falling into place.

"Yes," Spock breathed ultimately putting that line of questioning to bed as he slid his fingers over Jim's almost hesitantly, asking for permission to show him.

"Like this," Jim consented holding out his hand as he saw Spock's parents had done, forefinger and ring finger held out as the others curled into his palm.

Spock's lips twitched, brushing his own fingers against Jim's, the heat of the long digits causing a tingling to spread into his hand. He couldn't help but smile at the sensation, his body moving to bring Spock's lips down once more to meet his.

He kept the moments slow, drawing out each touch and slide of their mouths, teaching Spock the best positions. The Vulcan was a fast learner, pressing Jim back onto the bed to gain a better angle as Jim's tongue darted out tasting the man above him for the first time. Fingers curled around each other, matching each meeting of lips as the kiss was deepened. Jim felt the roughness of Spock's tongue against his as the Vulcan pursued its retreat.

A scolding hand on his thigh had Jim jerking back, body automatically reacting as it remembered the last time he had felt those hands on his skin. Spock pulled back at once breath coming out in ragged pants, lips swollen.

Jim knew he wasn't doing any better as air flooded into his lungs, his mouth tingling with the memory of heated lips on his.

"I will stop," Spock managed pulling back further knee hitting the forgotten jar of oil as it rolled across the bed.

"No, just needed air," Jim panted out shaking his head trying to cover his involuntary action. He knew this was a bad idea and he could hear a little voice in his head, sounding more like Bones then he was comfortable with, telling him how stupid he was. But he couldn't think of an alternative; He needed to trust Spock but he couldn't, not completely with the memories of what he had done always hovering in the back of his mind. He hoped to replace those memories with one where he actually wanted those touches. He needed something to counteract the bad, give his mind a reason to dismiss it.

Resolve back, he arranged his legs so they were either side of Spock's knees, smiling an invitation. The Vulcan hesitated for a second before crawling back over the human hands hovering over his golden flesh.

"If you allow me, I would ensure you feel only pleasure from this point forward," Spock's voice was rough, filled with undisguised lust.

The tone sent shivers down his spine; unable to distinguish them between fear or anticipation. If he said yes, Spock would be the one taking control. That terrified him beyond all reason, images from their first night together flashing through his mind. He reminded himself why he was doing this and nodded before he could change his mind, "Just none of the mind stuff," Jim added on to his consent, his skin prickled at the thought.

"I would not presume to violate your mind in such away again without your explicit permission," Spock told him sincerely, finally allowing his hands to touch the human's cool flesh.

All the anxiety Jim felt under Spock's touch vanished the moment his lips wrapped around his cock, replacing it with unbridled pleasure. He couldn't describe the feeling as the heat and moisture enveloped him, the roughness of Spock's tough caressing his sensitive flesh. A human tongue could never provide such friction.

He gasped something intelligible, his hands grasping Spock's hair to anchor himself as the Vulcan started to suck. Pleasure built in his stomach, filling his veins and clouding his mind until the only thing he could focus on was Spock's mouth on him. He hardly even noticed the long slick finger probing at his entrance, stretching him for something more.

"Spock," Jim moaned feeling his pleasure building to breaking point as another finger was added to the first, both curling into the special bundle of nerves.

Then the Vulcan pulled away with a wet pop. Jim, just about at his peak, yelled in protest as his hips thrust up in search for the heat drawing away from him. Blues eyes fluttered to landing on Spock's face, his lips tinged green as a bead of pre-cum glistening on them.

"Spock," he moaned legs tightening around the Vulcan's waist begging for more. He didn't think Spock could look so good, "Please."

"May I penetrate you?" Spock asked, breathlessness betraying the desire in the steady question. His eyes, almost black with arousal, focused on Jim's face.

The question made him hesitate, his member deflating slightly, anxiety returning. He could feel the oil dripping from his hole, Spock's hands almost trembling against his thighs waiting for Jim to make his decision. Blue eyes darted down to the green flushed penis fully extended from its sheath, hard and dripping. It was the last step and he could see, however difficult it maybe, if he said no Spock would back off.

"Do it," he barked, his voice catching as he lifted his legs to rest atop Spock's arms, giving him better access. Jim had to force his muscles to relax as he felt the blunt tip probe at his entrance, carefully stretching him open as he was breached.

Spock took his time as he slid into Jim bit by bit, his hands steady on his hips.

Jim groaned as he was filled not sure if it should be frustration at the slow pace or relieved that Spock was allowing his body to fully adjust to the intrusion. He chose frustration.

"Spock," he growled pushing himself downwards, "Fucking get on with it, I won't break."

The Vulcan stilled at his outcry, his breathing labored as he concentrated on control, "You wish me to go faster," he breathed hands shifting on Jim's hips.

"Yes," Jim demanded fists clutching the blankets unconsciously preparing himself.

Jim shout came out garbled, his back arching off the bed as Spock finally gave in. It took the Vulcan no more then three deep thrusts to find his prostate. He saw stars spark in his vision as pleasure shot through his body. A burning hand took his member stroking it in time with the rapid slamming of their hips, Jim matching Spock in his ferocity, legs tightening their hold.

Heated moans filled the room as neither held back, losing themselves in the act. Jim couldn't remember when he had felt so full, his body clenching down on Spock's cock as it buried itself inside him over again. He felt like he would explode; the pressure building in his stomach becoming too much as his release was pulled from him, coating his and Spock's chest with cum.

The Vulcan did not hold back his growl of pleasure as he followed shortly after, Jim's body milking his seed; its heat almost burning the sensitive walls of his channel.

Jim groaned as Spock carefully pulled out rolling to the side to lay beside him in his post orgasmic daze. He could feel the Vulcan's heartbeat fluttering against his side as his own slowly calmed.

He didn't know how long they lay their catching their breath but he found it to be almost comfortable. He decided to roll on to his side to admire the blissed out Vulcan, pleased to see that his face was blank. Jim could tell he had enjoyed himself just by the way Spock turned to look at him with those dark expressive eyes.

Smiling, Jim couldn't resist reaching out to trace a finger over a pointed ear. He still felt a stab of anxiousness being so close to the Vulcan, but it was small enough to ignore. He had to force himself not to flinch away when Spock reached out to mimic his gesture trailing a warm hand over his cheek a fondness he had never seen before reflected in his eyes.

"We should bathe, dinner will be brought shortly," Spock said hand pulling back, but otherwise not making any move to leave the bed.

Jim sighed, sitting up and taking notice of how sticky his skin felt and the trail of viscous fluid painting his inner thighs. His ass twinged as he shifted to the edge of the bed.

"Next time," he said, pulling himself to his feet and looking back over at Spock still sprawled over the covers, "I get to top."

"Next time," Spock's eyebrow rose, "I had not presumed there would be a next time."

"Didn't we cover this," Jim sighed, a touch of a smile at his lips, "Companion equal have sex or I get my head removed."

The Vulcan was quick to catch on to his hidden amusement as he pulled himself into a sitting position, "Your logic is sound, and I find it only fair that we share. Though I have never been the submissive partner in any of my previous sexual encounters."

"Wait so you've never, and you'd let me..?" Jim swung around almost losing his footing to look at the Vulcan properly.

"I would," Spock replied earnestly rising from the bed.

"I.." Jim didn't know what to say. He couldn't begin to understand how the Vulcan could put so much trust in him.

"You should bathe," Spock changed the subject not needing to hear what Jim was trying to say, "I will await the delivery of our evening meal."

"Right, okay, I'll do that," Jim retreated into the bathroom. He had to physically restrain himself from pulling the towel rack across the door before focusing on his task to fill the tub. Thoughts of Spock and explanations as to why the Vulcan could put so much trust in him ran through his head as he sunk into the warm water.

POSSESSED

It was two days later they stood in closed council chambers facing five of the Vulcan high council. Their cool, impassive stares caused a nervous shudder to run down his spine as they came to rest on him. Spock finished explaining what his findings.

"You say you can confirm the information gathered by Commander Spock is correct?" asked one of the five, his voice projected in a stiff monotone as he spoke in English for Jim's benefit.

"Yes, sir," Jim replied unsure of how he should be addressing the council members, "The earth reports he has gathered are the real thing. It is the Earth Council's belief that the Vulcan Military was the one to break the parameters of previous peace talks."

"And we are to take your word as a Captain of your Earth military, an enemy of Vulcan," replied another, a woman this time and Jim was sure the ice in her eyes could freeze the desert sands of Vulcan.

"I can only ask you to believe in my resolve to bring an end to this war and that I speak the truth knowing it would not help to reach that goal by lying," Jim said using all his skills to convince the council that he was trust worthy.

Spock standing beside him actually looked impressed, if the twitch of his eyebrow was any indication. The council members eyebrows lowered slightly as one.

"What is it that you propose we do with this information?" asked the Vulcan on the far left.

"I propose this information, along with a treaty of cease fire, be presented to the Earth council by Captain Kirk as our envoy. When the treaty is accepted, our two races may find an accord to work together in removing this third party that has prolonged the war and ultimately bring peace between our two planets," Spock spoke up laying out his idea.

"While that is a noble goal Commander, it is much reliant on Captain Kirk here acting honorably on our behalf," pointed out the Vulcan in the middle, the council head, "How do we know we can trust the Captain to not compromise the treaty in favor of his own people?"

"Or," butted in another, "Convey to them the information he has gathered in his captivity to plan military action against our people when he is released?"

"As I have provided you his service record, you can see his actions in battle indicate an honorable nature and I will stake my reputation he will act with both parties needs in mind," Spock stated voice low and serious, "I trust him."

"To what do you base this trust on?" questioned the woman, eyes dark and unreadable.

"His actions against myself in battle and what he has shown me of his character since his time as my companion lead me to draw this conclusion," Spock spoke.

Jim found Spock's unquestionable trust almost frightening, warmth blossoming in his chest. Warmth he could not deny as some form of affection and gratitude he felt towards the man.

"It is most incredulous you have come to this conclusion in a logical manner when you have only known this human for 16.2 days," The woman countered hands folding in front of her as she leaned slightly forwards.

"It is however the truth," Spock countered his tone flat, carrying no emotion as he met the woman's eyes with his own steady gaze.

"It is not some misguided emotional attachment you have garnered for this human, a product perhaps of your intimate relations," questioned another.

Jim cringed, did everyone know about the whole sacrifice thing?

"You presume I allowed my emotions to cloud my judgment on a matter as delicate as this," Spock answered, Jim amazing he could keep himself so blank while still conveying contempt for the Councilman's callous words.

"It is a logical conclusion to draw," the Vulcan on the end included himself, "Your record does show incidents to which you allowed your emotions to intercede your judgment."

"Those incidents, as you are aware, occurred only in my youth; something common in many young Vulcans learning the teachings of Surak."

Jim decided Spock was really good at this debate thing.

"You do not need to defend yourself, your disadvantage in this matter will be taken into account when we make our decision," Spoke the chairman cutting off the argument.

Spock however would not back down, "To what disadvantage do you refer?"

"Your human nature," he replied as if it was a well-known fact, "It is only logical you would perhaps defer to a more emotional response in situations such as these as I am sure has been demonstrated to you by your human mother."

Jim could see the anger boiling under the surface even if it wasn't outwardly visible and he decided he'd had enough of the council's condescension towards Spock.

"Council members if I may," Jim stepped up before Spock could speak again and betray his anger, "I understand it may be difficult for you to find a logical explanation as to why Commander Spock trusts me, it is a sentiment I share," Jim tried to ignore the hurt look flash in Spock's eyes as he continued, "However it is not misplaced. While being a captive, it has been difficult to form the same trust towards him he has in me, but I would do nothing to dishonor his trust. I give you my word as Captain and as a Human that I will act impartially when delivering this treaty to ensure both parties receive the best possible outcome. I will also add that you have my promise not to use what I have learned here against your people if a resolution is not found," finally Jim took a deep breath to gather himself for probably the most stupid thing he could say, "And on my honor, without regard as to if the treaty is successful or not, I will return to Vulcan to continue as Spock's prisoner until peace has been achieved between our people."

The Vulcan's took a moment of silence to process his speech.

"While you speak with passion, it is not enough to convince this council you would not go back on your word the moment you are returned to your Earth base," The head spoke.

Jim ground his teeth, what the hell did it take to convince these bastards he wasn't going to fuck them over.

"Council if I may," Sarek spoke up from his place beside the council head, finally choosing to speak, "I have had chance to observe Captain Kirk's character for myself. And though I do not place the same trust in him as my son, I do believe he will keep his word."

"Very well," the council head nodded.

Jim sighed; They really didn't put much trust in him or their own Commander, but they would trust in Sarek. Darkly, he thought in could be for the obvious reason that he was on the council, or the simple fact that he was fully Vulcan and his logic was more reliable.

"There are also measures we can take to ensure he follows his word," the woman stated the tone of her voice quelling the argument completely, " Perhaps it would be best to discuss the possibility of a traitor within our command and how we may go about preventing this 'Narada' from further damaging our attempts at peace."

The other council members nodded along in agreement as the head turned to Spock, "I presume you have some idea as to how we would go about transporting Captain Kirk to Earth base without raising suspicions of the nature of his voyage."

"Arranging a prisoner exchange will mask our true intentions in providing a valid excuse for Captain Kirk to be returned to Earth base." Spock said completely controlled.

"That is feasible, however it will take some time for it to be arranged," the head replied.

"It will," Spock inclined his head in agreement, "It however will allow time for a cease fire agreement to also be written up."

"Your logic is sound," the head agreed, "We will take time to consider your proposal; You will receive our answer in due time."

Jim blinked at the abrupt dismissal, following Spock out into the hall without a word.

"So how long will it take?" he asked as they headed in the direction of Spock's room through the massive interiors of the main part of the citadel.

"I would not care to estimate," He replied betraying the smallest amount of uncertainty.

POSSESSED

After 3 hours of restless pacing, Jim slumped in relief. They had their answer, delivered by the Head of the council himself.

They would proceed as Spock suggested and use Jim as their envoy to Earth base. The prisoner exchange would be arranged as soon as possible to reduce the risk of the third party, who ever they were from finding out about the plan. So now it was back to waiting on his part as Spock assisted the council. He wouldn't be briefed on his part until everything was finalized making him feel slightly useless and a little miffed the Council didn't even trust him to help.

Dinner that night was one to be remembered as Spock presented him with a sleek, wooden chess set. The pieces gleamed dully under the artificial lights as they were placed on the board.

"I summarize a game of chess will be beneficial in taking our minds off the next stage in our plan for just this night," Spock said allowing Jim to pick which side he would like.

"Not a bad idea," Jim grinned, taking black.

It was an hour later, Jim just about to corner Spock's bishop, that there came a knock at the door. The intrusion was unexpected, startling them both from their intense concentration on the board between them.

Spock rose to answer the door and Jim stayed where he was, wary at who could be at the door now. No one had ever come this late; The last visitor always being the woman who brought their food. He really hoped it wasn't an elder reneging on the whole plan thing.

"Ko'mekh-il," Spock greeted a slight variation in his tone betraying his surprise, at least to Jim. The Vulcan word was familiar Jim thought as the woman from the council stepped into the room, dark expressionless eyes landing on Jim.

"I apologize for the late hour, however I wished to properly meet this human you speak so highly of, " She said choosing English, to which Jim was grateful for.

"Ma'am," Jim tried not sure what to call her as he stood in an attempt at politeness.

"May I offer you refreshments," Spock offered, following her into the room.

"I require none for the moment," she declined, stopping in front of Jim.

Her steady gaze unnerved him as it swept over his form taking in his slightly crumpled shirt and messy hair, finally coming to rest on his face.

"I am Lady T'Pau," she introduced herself properly, eyes never wavering.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk," Jim replied, resisting the urge to stick out his hand knowing that probably wouldn't go over too well.

"I am aware of your name," Her tone was polite, but Jim couldn't help but feel like a child being scolded by his elder, "What a am not aware of is your moral character. I wish to know if you speak the truth when you say you will help end this war."

Jim met T'Pau's gaze, eyes steady and focused, "I wish nothing more then to end this war. I believe it to be a pointless waste of time and effort fighting with you as our enemy. I see no gain in it."

"You do not think humans are superior and as such should be the ones to dictate the governments of others," She asked, nothing about her changing.

"No, I hold the belief that everyone is equal," Jim answered, trying not to go over-board.

"Yet you still entered the military and now fight for the victory of your people over ours," She countered easily.

This woman, Jim inwardly groaned, was just as good as Spock when it came to picking holes in arguments.

"At the time of my enlistment, I admit, I was looking for a challenge and perhaps glory. I however have changed my stance since then and hoped to use my rank to help encourage an end of this war," He replied, deciding the truth was the best way to go.

"With any means necessary," T'Pau stated eyes critical.

"No," Jim forced out disgusted that she would imply he would go too far.

"Yet you would work with your enemy to end it," She pressed.

Jim took a breath, debating the best words to use, "If it ends this war with a peaceful outcome, where both our people can work together, then I don't see the problem with it."

"You could put aside your prejudices against my people to strive for the most appropriate outcomes for both Earth and Vulcan?" the Vulcan elder asked, Jim sensing this was possibly her last question.

"From what Spock has shown me during my time here I don't feel it will be too hard," He said a smile touching his lips as his eyes darted to the Vulcan standing silently to the side.

"I see my grandson has been correct in his judgment," She said finally stepping back, eyes turning slowly from Jim to Spock, "You have chosen wisely."

'Grandson' Jim mouthed finally recognizing Ko'mekh-il meant Grandmother.

"I am honored by your approval," Spock's eyes lit up as T'Pau's entire expression seemed to soften without moving a muscle.

She said something in Vulcan and Jim could see a tinge of green forming on the tips of Spock's ears before she excused herself.

Jim managed a rough goodbye as Spock's grandmother swept out of the room as fast as she had come.

"That was your grandmother?!" Jim had to ask out of shear surprise that another of Spock's family held such a high position in Vulcan society.

"She is a most formidable woman," Spock said in the reply returning to sit at the table, presumably to continue their game, "I hope she did not offend you by her abrupt questions."

Shaking his head Jim joined him as the table, "No, but is she always so.." he found it hard to find the words to explain.

"She does not see any logic in pleasantries," Spock answered eyes becoming focused on the board once more.

"Yeah she really doesn't 'beat around the bush," Jim murmured finally making his move by capturing a pawn, instead of the bishop.

"Beat around the bush?" Spock questioned looking up at him hands on the table ready for his next move.

"Just a human expression," Jim explained smiling, "Means you take awhile to get to the point, but it's usually used in the negative sense."

"I see," The Vulcan replied, eyebrow rising at the lack of logic before turning back to the board.

Jim couldn't help but chuckle before looking for a counter to Spock's more logical move.

POSSESSED

AN: And another chapter finished. Thanks for reading and thank you so much for all the reviews to my last chapter, you can't imagine how much I appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you thing about my writing.

I would also like to thank my brand new beta HyenaGreyScale for checking my writing and giving me some great advice. :D

Anyway hope the sex scene was ok, only the second one I've really written and I know it's a little awkward. But with Jim still freaking out around Spock it seemed to fit. And I really hope I captured T'Pau right, I have always liked her character.

Please REVIEW.


	6. Action

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_AU fic_

AN: I just want to say thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed to my last chapter. I love so much to hear all about what you think about my story.

And a big Thank you to HyenaGreyScale for being an amazing beta. :D

POSSESSED

Chapter 6 – _Action_

It took another three months for the Council to arrange for a prisoner exchange, which in truth was pretty quick.

In the interim days, Jim had taken to wandering around the citadel, acquainting himself with more of Vulcan culture and keeping up to date on the happenings of the war. Spock, considering the whole fact that Jim had no intension of running anymore, had removed the guard outside their door and given Jim the main codes so he could come and go as he pleased. The Vulcans working in the citadel were wary and dismissive of him at first but soon grew to at very least tolerate his presence. He'd even used some of his time to go into town and visit Spock's mum, just for a chance to talk to another human for once. And because she was a pretty awesome lady, of course.

The silver cuff Spock had given him allowed him to do whatever and go to any public place he wanted. It amazed him how much the cuff was recognized. No human wearing it was ever stopped to explain themselves or restrained from going about their daily lives. He was even more amazed by the amount of humans in the city; Amanda introducing him to a few. The Vulcans, even with a tendency to look down on humans as illogical beings, never attempted to shun or attack any human wearing a silver cuff. While their attitude wasn't ideal, it was still quiet peaceful. Especially when Jim knew that any Vulcan living on Earth had been taken straight to concentration camps at the beginning of the war and any Vulcan found since had been treated as a prisoner of war. He knew the reasoning behind the Earth council's orders but that didn't mean it was the best solution. He was privy to the fact however that at least Vulcan's civilians in the camps were treated well and with respect. This knowledge comforted him some-what from the guilt that, even as a prisoner, he was given free-range when Vulcan civilians in his position on Earth were not.

He had also taken the time to learn more of the language, even going so far as to ask for Spock's help. With time he had got the rudimentary basics down and was now slowly working his way through more complex texts. He couldn't hold a full conversation just yet but his reading and writing had improved tenfold with his Vulcan's teachings.

Spock teaching him Vulcan had also become another turning point in their relationship. Jim had found he was slowly coming to trust the Vulcan more and more. Their sexual encounters weren't many but Spock had allowed him to take the lead for a few, and he was glad to teach the Vulcan the benefits of being the submissive partner. Even after all that, he still had his moments when Spock moved too close without him realizing. This he was not proud to admit caused mild panic attacks, where he had to barricade himself in the bathroom to calm down.

He was glad for the fact that while he knew Spock felt guilt over his attacks, the Vulcan had never once changed how he acted around him. When Jim had finally asked why he simply explained that it was illogical to do so, and that Jim's reactions were an expected response to the trauma he had suffered at his hands. That conversation had been an uncomfortable one, but one where he had gained further insight into how his Vulcan companion thought.

Chess became a common past time they shared to the point where they played a game almost every night. He was pleased to note he had a slight lead; winning 32 out of the 63 games they had played so far. They discussed many things over the board, beginning with Spock's progress on 'the plan' since he wasn't allowed to help and usually ending with one or the other regaling tales of their child hood. Well, Jim did the regaling; Spock mostly just spoke the basic facts.

Now Jim sat, nerves steadily rising as the transport brought them closer to the agreed exchange point. He couldn't stop going through everything Spock and the council had told him that morning and what he had to do once he reached Earth Base. T'Pau had convinced the council, along with Sarek, that he would keep his word without any other 'measures' to ensure he did, which gave him some relief. He hadn't really been looking forward to finding out what those other measures were.

It was a simple plan really; all he had to do was present the information Spock had found to his superiors to take to the Earth Council. Then it was up to them whether they accepted the cease-fire or not. What made him nervous was the uncertainty. He could verify all the information. He'd been given so much more to back it all up so that wouldn't be a problem; however, the prejudices built up over the 40 years of fighting could be. Humans had a habit of clinging onto the familiar no mater how terrible it was and it's always easier to stick to what you know rather then admit you might have been wrong. It terrified him the Council wouldn't even listen, he was just a Captain after all, and no matter what Spock calculations said you couldn't factor in human emotion. But they were military men and military men were inherently practical so that went in his favor. Add to that the fact that there were very few that actually wanted this war to continue. No, he really did need to have faith in his own people, and in himself to make them listen. After all, if Spock could convince a whole bunch of stuffy Vulcans, then why couldn't he convince a whole bunch of stuffy humans.

The other uncertainty was the 'Narada'. They had no way of knowing if the elusive ship's crew knew about the exchange and the proposed cease-fire. If they didn't, they were home free; if they did, however, they had to be prepared for anything. This was the exact reason why a covert team of Vulcan Askital were trailing the transport and would shadow the Human transport back to Earth base. This precaution was arranged specifically by Spock without even the council's full knowledge to ensure no one else would find out. Spock would have headed the team, but he had to be on the transport with him to handle the exchange.

He had hope that the team would succeed in thwarting any attack, but once he was on the human transport, they would have to stay further back. If his people even got an idea they were being trailed the whole plan would fail and the conflicts would start all over again. This was the most risky part. By what they had gathered, the Narada was more likely to attack the Earth transport once the exchange was made and make it look like a Vulcan attack. The Askital would have a long way to go, and little time, to get to the transport to help if this happened. It was more than likely the Narada could destroy the transport before anything could be done.

Spock had prepared him as best he could, giving him weapons he could hide on his person; however, he doubted very much if they would work against phaser weapons. He just hoped he could get the information to the Earth council before the Vulcan's could be blamed again for something they hadn't done. If he was still alive to do it.

Sighing, he looked across at Spock. They sat opposite in the back of the transport, two Vulcan guards sat two seats away and the pilot and navigator sat up front.

"How much longer until we reach the rendezvous point?" Jim asked, his wrists were staring to get sore, the shackles he was forced to wear biting into his skin.

"It will take another 1.4 hours," Spock replied pulling out of his light meditation to answer.

The Vulcan reached over shifting the shackles further up Jim's wrists so they rested over the cloth cuffs he'd insisted he wear, "If you keep your wrists flat they would not shift."

Jim suppressed a shiver as Spock's fingers curled against his palm before he pulled away, "That would be a lot easier if they weren't so damn heavy."

"It would be illogical to design resistant's that did not hinder the wearer in some way," Spock told him, shifting to regain his previous perfectly postured position.

He had to wear the shackles to keep up appearances of him being an unwilling prisoner. It wasn't pleasant, but they didn't want to raise any suspicions. It wouldn't be good for his people to think Jim might now be a spy.

The data stick with all the information hung around his neck disguised as a simple necklace. They decided it was best to keep it in plain sight so no one suspected it was anything important. Jim did keep it under his shirt, since there was no need to put it on display or risk it getting damaged.

"You are anxious," Spock stated, his voice low.

"Who wouldn't be," Jim admitted with a reassuring smile, settling back down for a long wait.

POSSESSED

They landed twenty meters away from the Earth shuttle as the sun turned towards the horizon. It would still give them another couple hours of light yet before night crept in.

Jim allowed Spock to pull the hood of his robe over his head before they left the transport. The shackles were a bit too awkward for him to manage the simple feat on his own. The two guards trailed behind them weapons clearly on display, but not drawn.

His people, Jim could see had arrived earlier, but were only now making their way away from their transport. They wore the desert military garb Jim had worn himself before he was captured, a hood pulled up over their own heads to protect delicate skin from the harsh light of the sun.

The Vulcan prisoner stood tall amongst his captors, his hands cuffed in front of him. His expression did not change as the two groups came together, a gap of 5 meters between them.

Jim smiled recognizing one of the lieutenants; Lieutenant Miles. None of his own platoon was among the group though, sparking a feeling of disappointment deep in his stomach. He really was looking forward to seeing Bones and the others again; they were the only family he had left.

The two groups stood sizing each other up before the leader of the Humans spoke, "You are Commander Spock, here for the exchange of Prisoner Sielk for Captain James Kirk."

"I am," Spock intoned, his voice and face unreadable even for Jim, "Do you still wish to continue with the exchange as agreed upon by our two councils."

Jim signed, he always hated formalities.

"We are here to abide by the terms of the exchange as agreed upon by our two councils," nodded the human, Jim finally recognizing him as Colonel Bognart of the 53rd division. The man never took his eyes off Spock, ready for anything the Vulcan could do.

Spock's hand wrapping around his arm was his queue to move forwards. The Colonel doing the same, though he didn't touch Sielk, only motioned him forwards.

"Captain Kirk," Bognart greeted him as Spock did the same for his brethren, "They didn't torture you?"

"Not enough," Jim nodded knowing this answer was expected.

"Don't worry we'll have you home in no time," the man assured him in undertones as he patted his shoulder in sympathy, his demeanor changing slightly in an attempt to be more caring. Jim decided it didn't really work for him so well, but he gave a tentative smile in thanks.

"You are satisfied?" Spock interjected motioning at Jim.

"Yeah, we'll proceed," replied the Colonel dropping some of the formality stepping forwards to remove the Vulcan prisoner's shackles.

Spock stepped up to him placing his warm hands over the metal on his wrists. Jim felt the mechanisms shift and the cuffs dropped into the Vulcans hands. Spock nodded to him once before turning away leading his group back to the shuttle. He spoke a quick parting word to the Colonel finishing the deal.

"We'll get you home," smiled Lieutenant Miles squeezing his shoulder as they turned back to their shuttle, the rear guard keeping an eye on the retreating Vulcans.

POSSESSED

Jim watched as the Vulcan desert streaked away under them as the shuttle began to pick up speed. It would take 4 hours to reach Earth Base at this pace, the rendezvous being deep in the Vulcan forge, the most neutral ground on Vulcan; a place even Vulcans avoided.

Sighing, Jim let himself relax for the moment going over what was to happen once they reached Base. He would have to report to base command for a debriefing and Medical for a full physical. Bones would probably keep him their over night if he had his way, then his platoon would want to see him, to which he had no objections to that. He couldn't wait to sit down and actually talk to them, see how they have all been without them. Find out if they had been reassigned a new Commander or if they'd been placed in other platoons. He really hoped it was the former because he didn't think he could see his little team split up because if his capture.

Then after all the formal rigmarole and regulation questioning to ensure he wasn't compromised while he was a prisoner, he could request an audience with the Generals stationed on Base and give them the information he hoped would end the war.

Idly fiddling with the data chip around his neck he turned his attention back to the ripples of the desert sands, letting them lull him into a state of rest, his brain deciding it had enough for worrying for the day.

The other soldiers let him be. Sensitive enough to know he didn't want to answer questions about his time as a prisoner. Lieutenant Miles kept shooting him concerned looks for time to time but left it at that, unsure what to say. Colonel Bognart ignored him completely, eyes focused on the desert through the front window as the pilot navigated their shuttle over the sands.

He didn't know how long it had been when he saw it. He wasn't even sure it was real at first, the desert having a tendency for playing tricks on you, but the flash of light right on the horizon wasn't a mirage. The more he stared at it, the closer it got; he realized what it was.

A silver ship streaked towards them, not even a blip on the radar to announce their arrival. One second it wasn't, then it was on them.

"Phaser fire, port side!" Jim yelled ripping the restraints from his waist, jumping from his seat, "Shields, shields!"

The pilot startled from his desert-induced stupor was a split second away from activating the shielding as the first beam hit, closely followed by a second. The impact ripped into the titanium hull like butter, slicing through the port side engine.

"Losing power!" yelled the pilot, scrambling at the controls.

"The engines going to blow!" yelled the navigator, as they tilted precariously to the side dipping closer and closer towards the sands below them.

"Get shields up!" yelled the Colonel, trying to gain some control.

Jim pulled himself from between two rows of seats. He'd been thrown in the impact, air rushing in through the rent in the hull pushing him to stay where he was.

"We have to land!" Jim screamed urgently, trying desperately to be heard over the wind buffeting him backwards and the wailing of the engines.

But his cry went unheard as another phaser blast ripped into the hull rendering it in half. Jim was tossed backwards slamming into the back of the shuttle watching as the front half careened through the air getting further and further away. He could see the panicked eyes of Lieutenant Miles as he was ripped from his seat by the accumulated forces and tossed bodily from the craft, flung into the hot sands below.

Everything went dark as his half of the shuttle crashed into the awaiting sands turning over the over. It was only by shear force of will that Jim was able to curl in on himself bracing into the wall as the world tumbled, loose debris rattling around his ears. Something hard and metal slammed into his side knocking the wind out of him; his vision blurring, breathing became more difficult. Another slammed into the wall above his head making his ears ring as it tumbled away once again.

It took a moment for him to realize when the shuttle had come to a complete stop, the churning in his stomach and his vertigo taking a few minutes to calm. Taking in a careful breath he shoved the detached seat that threated to crush him away before tentatively gaining his feet. His side burned, his hand coming away wet as he probed it trying to assess the damage. It didn't feel like anything was broken, but he couldn't tell how bad the wound was in the gloom of the shuttle. The hunk of metal had landed with its open side in a dune, with only a sliver of light peaking in at the top. If Jim wanted to go out there, he'd have to dig his way out.

Jim stumbled towards the back panels, knowing there would be rations and possibly a med kit stored within. It was a regulation for shuttles such as this to have a full survival consignment before shipping anywhere, which luckily for him, were usually stored in the back compartments.

He had to jimmy the first panel open with a sheared off piece of metal, one which he was grateful hadn't ended up inside him. He found a bag of protein bars and a flask of water, pulling them out and started on the next panel. A tumble of packages assaulted him, his balance teetering on the uneven floor. His sharp eyes quickly picked up a white cross in the half-light and pulled the med kit towards him adding it to the pile of rations as he regained his balance.

Behind another panel he found a rack of phasers and charge packs. Jim grinned, picking two of the least damaged and two charge packs; he had definitely hit the jackpot.

Stuffing one phaser into the back of his pants, safety on, he placed the charge packs and the other phaser into the ration bag along with the med kit. We would need more light to check his wound.

Crouching down as he organized his bag was when he heard it; a steady whine gaining in pitch, his hearing just barely able to pick it up at first. Grabbing the bag, Jim flung the strap over his shoulder sliding down the side of the hull, avoiding the still attached seats as he went. Completely ignoring his wound as a fresh blood welled to the surface, he grappled with the emergency hatch, cursing at the failed mechanism. With another bit of metal, he frantically pried the control panel away, pulling at the wires beneath. He let out a hysterical laugh as he heard the lock click, bracing on the chairs as he used his shoulder to force the hatch open. It was heavy, taking most of his strength to push it upward. Barely managing to crawl through before it slammed down under gravities pull, Jim didn't stop to thank his luck as he bolted over the nearest dune throwing himself into the sand hands covering his head.

The whine grew stronger, piercing the air. The engines set at the back of the shuttle had finally overloaded, the sand rumbling as the fuel ignited. Jim could feel the searing heat pass over his back, his heavy robe the only thing protecting him from being burned. The thunk of metal met his ears as pieces of the hull rained down around him.

Jim lifted his head as the ground stabilized, blinking at the chunk of metal centimeters in front of him. Scrambling to his feet, side throbbing in protest, he turned; dark smoke from the blazing wreckage billowed upwards, blocking out the sun in a huge shadowed column stretching over the dunes. The metallic scent of burning metal and fuel accented the already heated air of the desert.

The burning in his side became more pronounced as he moved, picking his way carefully through the debris field. He stopped in the shade of a dune, dropping his bag to the sand. Pulling his robe and shirt off, blood oozed from a large gash in his side. Sand dusted the red-coated skin, gritting up the wound. In the med kit Jim found medicated wipes, carefully cleaning off the blood and sand. The wound wasn't as deep as he thought, the blood already clotting; it seems the thickness of the robe had worked in his favor.

Glad he wasn't at risk of bleeding to death Jim wrapped a bandage around his chest. Shrugging his shirt and robe back on, his eyes landed on another column of smoke rising in the distance; the other half of the shuttle had come down about 300 meters away and he could just make out the hull shining under the sun.

He squinted, realizing it wasn't the shuttle, it was another ship. The one that attacked them.

Jim pulling his hood up and ran, hoping the Vulcan Askital had seen the smoke.

POSSESSED

Legs burning, his lungs on fire, Jim dove into the shadow of a dune just 10 meters away from the downed shuttle. He had to wipe his bloodied hand on his robe before reaching for his phaser; a souvenir from his mad dash across the desert, when he had stumbled over a rock outcropping.

They, whoever had attacked them, were decked out in old style Vulcan military garb, surrounding the other half of the shuttle, half buried in the sand. Their sleek weapons were held aloft trained on the openings in the hull and by their tentative actions someone was alive in there and fighting back.

The thin wisp of smoke he had seen curled up into the sky from the nose, likely came from the fried control panel. The other ship hovered on the other side of the wreckage, the whine of the phasers piercing into the desert air. They were ready to shoot, but why didn't they? Jim frowned trying to gage what it was these soldiers were attempting to accomplish.

They could just blow the crippled shuttle and kill all the men inside without any risk to themselves. But then, he thought, there would be no witnesses. No one to report back that it was the Vulcan's who had violated the prisoner exchange treaty. Rereading the reports for the attacks Spock had pointed out he had noticed, even with the swift brutality of attacks, there were always one or two survivors left to report what they had seen; point fingers at the Vulcans.

It was either that, or they were looking for something or … someone, Jim thought clutching the data chip around his neck. It was not the only copy of course, but it, along with his testimony, was the key to convincing the Earth council to stop this war. If that was lost, accompanied by an attack on an Earth shuttle that was under the protection of the treaty of wars, Earth forces would only escalate attacks. Retaliating against the Vulcans who had violated the only set of treaties that kept war even remotely civil.

A sharp cry broke across the desert. One of the attackers had managed to slink around the shuttle, getting a clearer shot at those inside. Jim didn't think twice as he brought his phaser up, taking aim. The solider dropped like a ragdoll on to the sand, clothes lightly smoldering.

Quickly, before anyone could determine where the phaser shot had come from, Jim dropped two more before shimmying back down the dune out of sight. He ran in a crouch under the shadow of the sands aiming for the dune 20 meters to his left, further around the beached shuttle. He could see from his new position a great chasm carved into the earth, no more then 50 meter behind him, the curve of the dunes hiding it expertly from the sight of any unsuspecting traveller.

He took aim again, the hood of his robe blending into the curve if the sands. From this angle he could clearly see the name branded in black across the silver hull; it was the 'Narada', or at least part of it, since the actual ship looked like those launched from a much larger vessel. One more adapt for space travel.

Jim didn't know what it was that made him roll, a shift in the air, a faint crunch of sand under foot, but whatever it was saved his life. The Vulcan imposter, cause he couldn't be anything else with the blatant anger blazing in his eyes stood over him gun drawn, lips pulled back in a snarl. His glare was directed straight down the barrel of Jim's phaser as he pointed it at his would be attackers forehead.

"Drop it," Jim growled finger ready on the trigger, his hand steady.

"Who are you?" growled the imposter in retaliation, gun twitching making no move to relinquish it, barrel aimed at Jim's chest.

They were at an impasse both weapons ready, aimed at their opponent. Jim was at the disadvantage sprawled out in his back, restricting his movement. All the other guy had to do was wait for his buddies to work out where he was and Jim was screwed.

"James Tiberius Kirk," Jim retaliated bringing up his free hand tossing sand, aiming for the imposters blazing eyes.

His gun went off wildly grazing by Jim's shoulder as he rolled out of the way and on to his feet.

"James Kirk," growled his attacker wiping to sand off his face to look up, Jim's phaser pointed directly between his eyes. His own pointed at the ground.

"I said drop it," Jim repeated, emphasizing his point by lowering his finger on the trigger, causing the anticipating weapon to give out a low whine.

He should just shoot the guy, his friends were likely to have heard the shot, and get away. But this could be his only opportunity to find out who was behind the Narada and behind all the attacks forcing the war.

The gun slid from the imposter's fingers into the sand.

Jim motioned for him to kick it away, "Kick it over here."

He complied, his eyes turning from anger to interest unnerved Jim slightly. But he refused to show it by kicking the gun further away. What ever this guy was, even with the pointed ears and green tinge to his skin, he wasn't Vulcan. Because no Vulcan that he knew would ever show his emotions so blatantly in front of anyone.

"Who are you?" Jim asked finally stance tense knowing they could be discovered at any moment, "What is your purpose here?"

"You're the one we have been looking for," the man said instead of answering his question, a menacing grin forming on his lips, "I thought you would be bigger."

With that answer, Jim knew the Vulcan Council had been compromised, his first thought resting on Spock. He needed to tell the Vulcan his whole plan was in trouble.

Tightening his hand on the trigger, "Who told you about me? Who sent you to attack the shuttle?" Jim asked instead not really expecting an answer.

What he didn't expect was to be rushed, the imposter moving faster then any Vulcan. The phaser became useless, the beam shooting over the guys head, the sands rushing up to meet him. Jim's vision blurred the air forced from his lungs, the weight of the man on top of him pushing down on his chest.

He really wished he had just shot the guy as meaty hands wrapped around his neck.

"Humans are so weak," the imposter growled, gloating as he pressed down, "So easy to manipulate."

Struggling to get air into his lungs Jim couldn't help thinking the guy was starting to become awfully talkative now that he had the upper hand.

"Wh-what," Jim managed to gasp tugging at the vice like grip, dark spots marring his vision.

The imposter grinned as a chuckle rose from his throat, "The Romulan Empire flourishes while yours flounders stuck in this war. Even you, James Kirk can't stop it."

Romulans, Jim thinks eyes wide. Romulans had been fucking with them posing as Vulcans. He'd heard of them, the elusive race beyond the established neutral zone. Their ships occasionally attacked outposts and causing havoc before they slipped back over the neutral zone. No one had ever seen what they looked like and had only gained a basic understanding of their language.

Guess now they knew, Jim grunted clawing at the hands cutting off his air.

As his vision began to darken he vaguely recalled Spock talking about a group of Vulcans leaving the planet in protest against Surak's teachings of peace and logic; Romulans could well be the decedents of those Vulcans. That would explain the resemblance.

Phaser fire pierced the desert, drowning out Jim's gasps for breath. The Romulan chocking him stood up abruptly, cursing as he saw what was going on. The Vulcan Askital had arrived and were firing on the Romulan ship.

Jim rolled over, gasping for breath as he lurched to his feet. The Romulan turned furious as he realized Jim wasn't as incapacitated as he thought. His eyes darted to the phaser lying between them as the Romulan took a step forward and he knew then it would be no use.

So he bolted scrambling over the dunes, air rasping into him lungs. The Romulan was between him and the Vulcan's, but with the fighting it wouldn't make any difference either way. He just needed to get some distance between him and the crazy solider behind him.

The sand muffled the Romulan's boots, but the whine of his phaser was none too gentle as Jim dived behind the crest of a dune. The phaser blast turned the sand to glass as it hit.

His spared a thought for the extra phaser stuffed in his bag, but was forced to dismiss it as he dodged another blast centimeters from his ankle. There was no way he could reach it before the Romulan hit him.

The canyon looming in front of him almost made him pause, before another phaser blast zipped overhead, singeing his hair. A flash of white caught his periphery as his legs carrying him ever closer. He didn't hesitate at the end, flinging himself over the edge.

POSSESSED

AN: Yes Jim just jumped off a cliff.

In TOS it wasn't until the episode 'Balance of Terror' that anyone from the federation had ever seen a Romulan and in the books they are actually decedents of Vulcans around the time of Surak.

Please REVIEW. :D


	7. Break

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Mentions of rape_

_Swearing_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 7 – _Break_

The horizon glowed with predawn light, slowly encroaching on the twinkling lights dominating the deep violet of the fading night. Not even a breath of air disturbed the sands of the never ending desert, the dunes cold and silent. Silhouettes in the night slowly began to gain detail, revealing wind-cracked rocks jutting into the sky in their attempt to pull away from the sands that anchored them.

Lieutenant Echles shivered in his coat, shifting closer to the little heater in the lonely little guard post partially buried in the desert dunes. His partner, Corporal Jack, tightened his scarf as he shifted closer to the north view, tired eyes sweeping over the still sands of the foreign planet.

"Give it an hour and we'll be boiling," Jack grumbled from behind his scarf, shuffling over to the heater to warm his hands. Command did try to provide a few comforts that at least helped them to survive the huge variation in temperatures between day and night, but an uncomfortable guard was an awake guard, so they didn't try too hard.

Echles chuckled, "Deserts everywhere, don't even know why we bother anymore."

They were nearing the end of their 3-hour guard shift, and by the time their relief came, they would have to trudge the 3 kilometers back to Earth Base with the sun beating down on their heads.

The Lieutenant shrugged further into his coat as his eyes scanned the vacant horizon, "Jack?" he called beckoning his companion over, his eyes fixed on one of the rock pillars, "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Jack questioned rubbing his hands together as he shifted over to look out at what Echles indicated, "It's a rock isn't it?"

"It moved," Echles replied, reaching for his rifle, "Something is moving out there."

"Where, I don't see it?" Jack asked, feeling the urgency of his senior officer as he reached for his own rifle.

"There," the officer pointed excitedly the dawn light illuminating a figure stumbling over the crest of a dune, "Alert the base."

"Yes sir," Jack said grabbing for the communicator, "Outpost 4 to Base, outpost 4 to base. We have a bogie repeat we have a bogie over."

The communicator crackled, a female voice coming through the speakers, "Base to Outpost 4, what's the bogies status over?"

"Bogie is currently 50 meters out, moving from the south," Jack answered, checking for his lieutenant's observations.

"It's moving closer," Echles growled, bringing his gun up, scope snapping into place, "It appears to be humanoid in shape, pace slow. Appears to be alone. No weapons visible. Low light makes it difficult to see any details beyond that."

The corporal repeated his senior officer, waiting a reply.

"Hold your positions a patrol is being sent your way," crackled the radio operator, "ETA 10 minutes over."

"Rodger that base, holding positions, over and out." Jack signed off keeping the communications open and ready before taking his position next to his companion.

"Whoever or what ever that is it's coming directly at us," Echles said rifle steady as he readied to fire.

"It doesn't look threatening," whispered Jack finally, getting his scope up training it on the figure as it stumbled into a rocky pillar, "It looks injured."

"An injured Vulcan is just as dangerous as a healthy one," Echles growled, adjusting his grip on the trigger.

"Why the hell would a Vulcan be stumbling around out there?" the Corporal growled back forgetting himself for a moment in the tense atmosphere.

"Um sir," he added on at Echles dark look.

"How would I know Corporal, I don't know how the pointy-eared bastards think," the Lieutenant growled back, the easy comradely they shared melting away as the relaxed guard posting became an unknown security threat.

"Sir, Bogie's definitely spotted us," Jack hissed as the figure veered towards them, its hooded face seemingly focused on their little camouflage guard post.

"Hold your position, Corporal," Echles ordered, adding, "Bogie is 30 meters out."

"Sir, I don't think its hostile," He said, heart freezing for a moment as the figure dropped out of site, seeming to fall down a dune. It appeared again struggling to gain its feet as it came over the next crest.

"Don't assume anything," the Lieutenant said in warning, "Bogie 20 meters out."

"What the devil is it doing?!" Echles exclaimed as the figures hands moved up and down before they came together in the middle and repeated.

"I think it's signaling sir," Jack pointed out hand slowly relaxing on the trigger.

"I can see that," the Lieutenant growled back, "But why the hell is it doing that?!"

The repeated pattern became shaky after the fourth repeat a stumble caused it to break as the figure fell to its knees struggling to get up, "Sir I think he's one of ours," Jack whispered recognizing the certified signal of peace and friendly, finally seeing the bogie as something human.

"Hold your position," Echles ordered realizing what his Corporal was thinking but he wasn't quick enough to stop him as he dashed out of the post, the figure in the distance collapsing into the sand.

"He needs our help," Jack shouted as he ran over the dunes, Echles cursing at his heels.

They stopped just meters shy of the figure slumped in the sands, hands straying to their hand phasers as instincts of long campaigns and desert skirmishes kicked in.

Echles motioned for Jack to move forward, phaser coming up to cover him.

The soldier kneeled down beside the body carefully turning him over. The face revealed was quiet young, sand sticking to one cheek where he had fallen. Jack released a relieved breath when human eyebrows and rounded ears became evident as the hood fell back.

"He's definitely human sir," Jack reported checking for a pulse, "And alive."

"ID?" Echles asked.

"No sir, no tags. Just a weird necklace. Could have an id chip," Jack said checking the back of the man's neck, finding a slight lump where he too had one; a micro-chip slid under the skin to replace the 20th century dog tags.

"Check him for weapons," Echles ordered eyes scanning the desert sands alert to any possible threat.

The Corporal ran his hands over the man finding tears all over the heavy robe, edges stained a reddish brown, "He's injured sir," he reported pulling the largest rip apart to relieve bandages underneath.

"Weapons, Corporal," Echles prompted, making it priority, eyes staying focused on their surrounds.

Searching further Jack found a lump at the small of his back, "One phaser Sir, charge low," he said pulling the robe aside to find the weapon tucked into the man's pants. He moved to inspect the bag awkwardly stuck half under the man, the strap secured over his shoulder making it difficult to pull out.

A groan had him stumbling back startled as the figure began to move, blue eyes blinking open.

"Who are you?" Echles demanded glaring at the man, phaser held ready.

Clouded blue eyes blinked as they rolled trying to focus on the owner of the voice, "James," rasped the man, swallowing in an attempt to wet his dry tongue, "James," he tried again, "Captain James Kirk."

Jack gasped, eyes flickering to his superior officer then back to the figure lying in the sand as blue eyes became unfocused.

Captain James Kirk had been presumed dead after Vulcans attacked the shuttle supposed to be returning him to Earth base after a prisoner exchange. That was three days ago and the Earth council was still coming up with a way to retaliate against the Vulcan's after a blatant display of disrespect and hostility towards an agreed treaty.

Now he lay in front of them severely dehydrated and injured, but alive.

"Contact base immediately," ordered Echles stuffing his phaser back into its holster, "We need a medic and ambulance out here now."

Jack scrambled to his feet sparing a glance at the man as his Lieutenant struggled to lift him.

"Now, Corporal," Echles growled, straining under Jim's dead weight.

Jack didn't look back as he ran back towards their little guard post. Clouds of sand rose in to the air behind it, the Earth Patrol had arrived.

POSSESSED

Jim lurched up eyes snapping open as he scrambled to gain his feet. He needed to keep going he had to get to Earth Base he had to stop this war. He struggled against the desert trying to pull him down, the heat, like hands pushing at his heavy limbs.

"Jim," A familiar voice cut through his panic, "Calm down man your safe, you're at Base. You're safe."

"Bones?" Jim rasped, blinking as the reality of the soft bed beneath him and the med bay around him came into focus, "Bones!" he coughed grabbing at his best friend, who's warm hands held him steady. The man's concerned face hovered in front of him, brown eyes checking him for any further injury.

"Now I'm gonna get you to lay down, you need to stay in bed," Bones voice was gruff and soothing as he pushed him back on to the bed carefully adjusting the drip in Jim's hand, "I'll get you a glass of water."

Jim blinked up at the white ceiling, trying to process being back at Earth Base. The ache in his muscles proving it wasn't all a dream. He coughed, his throat feeling like someone had attacked it with sandpaper.

The last thing he remembered was the cliff. No, the pillars of rock near Outpost 2 no 4. Outpost 4. He vaguely remembered signally the guards he could just see nestled amongst the dunes. But mostly he could remember the heat and the thirst. The cold biting into his flesh when the stars came out. Once he'd gotten away from the Romulans, he'd worked out the direction of Earth base and attempted to walk there with the few supplies he'd scrounged from the shuttle. He'd run out of water by the second night and he'd been sure he was totally screwed. Jim blinked at the ceiling thinking, guess he'd made it after all.

Cool liquid at his lips drew him back to the present as Bones adjusted the bed so he could sit up, "Just sip it slowly. Don't want ya to choke after your ass just got saved."

Jim spared him a scathing look as he curled his bandaged hand around the cup the doctor held out. He was careful to only take small sips, almost coughing up the first as the cool liquid hit his dry throat. Bones tried to take it off him then, but he held on taking another small sip, smiling in relief as it soothed the burning tissue.

"More?" Jim managed, his throat feeling a lot better as he held out the empty cup.

"A bit later," Bones said taking it off him, placing it on the small bedside table.

"But I'm thirsty," Jim couldn't help but whine, feeling safe finally being home with his family. Even if it was just Bones for the moment.

"Later," Bones growled, snatching up his tricorder and scanner from the bedside table. He ran the scanner over him checking the readings as he went.

"How long have I been out?" Jim asked coughing slightly as he got used to speaking with saliva, "What happened to the others? Colonel Bognart?"

"5 hours since they brought you in," McCoy said not looking up from his tricorder.

"The shuttle?" Jim prompted as the doctor put aside the tricorder and started to fiddle with the bio bed settings.

"Not recovered," Bones finally answered placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder, as he watched Jim's expression.

"No one, no one got out of the shuttle? But…" Jim tried to question. He knew the Vulcan Askital had gotten there in time. He had heard the fighting; He had seen their hover ship before he'd been forced to run. There were definitely people alive in the shuttle when the Romulan attacked him, people that the Askital would have saved. More than likely, he thought, taken back to ShiKah.

"The Vulcan's destroyed everything, both pieces of the shuttle were burnt to a crisp. No bodies could be found," Bones explained squeezing him shoulder, "It could mean they were taken as prisoners but we can't be sure. The reports say it was a pretty big mess."

"Not the Vulcans," Jim jerked up groping at his chest and panicked when he couldn't feel the data chip around his neck, "My necklace, where's my necklace?"

"What the hell do you mean it wasn't the Vulcans?!" McCoy demanded, both hands now on his shoulders, trying to get his panicked friends attention, "Jim," he shook him forcing him to focus, "Jim, what do you mean it wasn't the Vulcans?"

Jim, eyes wide with panic, searched his friends face hands still clutching at his chest hoping the necklace would miraculously appear under his hospital gown, "It wasn't the Vulcans who attacked us," Jim blurted, "It was Romulans; they were the ones to shoot us down."

"I swear it's true!" Jim grabbed at McCoy's arms, hands digging into his tensing muscles, his friends face showing only incredulous disbelief.

"What the devil would Romulans be doing on Vulcan, and how the hell would we not know about it?!" McCoy growled, pulling out of Jim's grasp.

"It's… my necklace, I need my necklace. That will explain everything. But we, I didn't know before, not until they attacked the shuttle. We didn't know who was doing it. Now I do. It was the Romulans. They were the ones too…" Jim rambled grabbing at Bones' arm, stopping him from moving away.

"You're not making any sense," McCoy cut him off, voice settling wary of his friends mental state, "Who's this we?"

"I…," Jim started as be realized telling Bones now would not convince him he was telling the truth. Not after he just spent the better part of the last two days in the desert and could still be delirious from dehydration, "My necklace, I just need it," Jim tried, releasing his friend as he slumped against the pillows trying to appear exhausted. He didn't exactly have to try very hard to pull it off as McCoy's expression softened slightly.

"Fine, it's here," the Doctor said reaching in to the draw of the bedside table, "But you gotta explain to me what you meant by all that babble."

"Later," Jim tried a tired smile as he took the chain Bones held out for him and slipped it back his head after checking to make sure it was still intact "It will make sense when I explain it properly."

"Good, cause I don't want to have to add anymore crazy to your psych eval," McCoy smirked, leaning his hip against the side of the bed and crossing his arms across his chest.

"I didn't think you could," Jim grinned, settling back against the pillows feeling a lot calmer now that he knew the data chip was safe and undamaged.

"So what's with the necklace? I've never seen you wear anything around your neck, let a lone anything with so much bling," The doctor asked, casually prying for information once he knew his friend wasn't going to freak out on him again.

"It's just important, It's.." a yawn cut him off as he slumped further into the pillow, his eyes dropping, "It will explain a lot."

"Ok fine, we'll talk about this later," McCoy grumbled pulling the covers up to Jim's shoulders, "Go to sleep kid. You can tell me more about everything once you're properly rested and hydrated."

"Kay," Jim mumbled, snuggling into the blankets as Bones lowered the bed flat, happy not to fight his exhaustion. Especially when it got him out of explaining to Bones about Spock.

He drifted off, the doctor checking Jim's drip one more time before he grabbed his tricorder and left nodding to the nurse on the ward as he passed.

POSSESSED

Hours later Jim had woken, enjoyed a refreshing shower and eaten a small feast. He was recovering quickly from his trek across the desert, his side healing nicely and his strength returning. Bones said he was lucky not to have suffered from heat stroke, only exhaustion and dehydration. The robe he'd been wearing was specially designed for life in the desert and along with the provisions he'd collected from the shuttle, it was one of the main reasons he was still alive.

Jim sighed knowing he had Spock to thank for that since it was he that had insisted he wear it for the exchange. But he couldn't think about him when he had to think about what he was going to tell Bones when he asked him about the Romulans. If he couldn't convince his best friend, then he didn't know how he was going to convince the General or the Earth council.

"Stop picking at the blanket," Bones growled at him dropping a jug of water on the tray in front of him. It had an interesting blue ting, which Jim knew to be an infusion of electrolytes, perfect according to Bones, to help cure dehydration.

Jim quickly tucked away the frayed edge of the blankets, "I'm not picking."

"Sure your not," The doctor grumbled shoving a glass of water into his hand, "Drink up, then we'll talk."

"I've had like 30 cups of water in the last hour," Jim groaned shoving the glass back.

"And how much have you pee'd?" Bones glared down at him and shoved it back, "You need to replace all your fluids, the drip helped but its not enough. So drink."

Jim huffed sipping at the water, cheeks flushed, "So where's everyone else?" he asked between sips, decidedly changing the topic from his drinking needs.

"They were reassigned," McCoy sighed pouring Jim another glass of water.

"Where?" Jim took it from him, eager to hear more news about his old platoon.

"General's assigned them to Captain Decker's platoon," McCoy said taking the seat beside the bed, "They're out on patrol, other wise they'd be pestering me to visit. I doubt they even know your back yet."

"Why aren't you out there?" Jim asked putting the half full glass of water on his little tray, "Why aren't you looking after them?"

"I'm a doctor Jim, not a babysitter. They're all adults, they can take care of themselves," McCoy replied smirk pulling at his lips. He slid his leg over his knee, leaning back in the chair to get more comfortable.

"So what have you been doing then?" Jim was curious, his friend seemingly having given up fieldwork.

"I run the ward," Bones sighed rubbing at his forehead, "Which is a hell of a lot easier then running around after a helpless child like you."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," he pouted pushing the tray over his bed away so he could lean forward.

"You really want me to answer that?" The doctor grinned his eyebrow rising.

"You loved it," Jim grinned back eyes twinkling, "I missed you, you know."

"I missed you too, kid," McCoy admitted having to look away emotion clouding his voice. The doctor finally looked back up, eyes taking in the young face, "We didn't stop trying to get you back."

"I know," Jim's voice was soft as he swallowed, finding his next words, "I was allowed access to news feeds; I saw the reports when you tried to breach ShiKah's defenses. I.. it's too bad you didn't make it," He tips twitched trying to lighten the mood.

"Those damn Hobgoblins are tricky bastards," Bones smiled back patting his knee over the blanket, "Sulu and Chekov, the idiots, volunteered to go on the exchange. I wanted to go to give that smug pointy-eared bastard the nastiest concoction I could come up with, but the Generals wouldn't let any of us go. Said it had to be handled by someone of higher rank," he grumbled slumping back into the chair. He didn't need to add the fact the Generals just didn't want anyone with emotional attachments if the whole exchange went to shit.

"I'm a little glad you didn't," Jim confessed blue eyes darting down to the frayed blanket edge that had found its way back into his hands. "Go I mean."

"Mmmm," McCoy agreed nodding, not really wanting to say anything more on the topic, "So you gonna explain that necklace and the Romulan thing."

Jim's head snapped up, his eyes darting around the room. A nurse stood checking charts four beds down. Five other beds held patients all in various states of consciousness. The man two beds down with a nasty dislocated shoulder and broken ankle looked over at the doctor's question curious as to why anyone would mention the elusive Romulans.

"Think we could take this discussion somewhere more private," Jim kept his voice low, hand automatically going to his chest, the necklace hard against his palm.

The Doctor eyes searched his face, presumably finding what he was after when he stood, "Wait here a minute," he said darting down the ward stopping briefly to say something to the nurse before disappearing out the door.

Two minutes later he had returned holding out white med bay issue dressing gown and slippers, "Put these on and try not to hurt yourself getting out of bed. We can go to my office."

"Sure thing Bones," Jim grinned, flinging back the blankets to accept the gown. The drip had been removed an hour ago so he was unhindered when he stepped into the slippers.

It didn't take them long to reach McCoy's office as they made their way through familiar corridors, Jim eager to stretch his legs.

"So you gonna tell me what you were ranting about when you woke up?" Bones prompted as he dropped into his chair, motioning for Jim to take the one in front of his desk.

Jim sighed, preparing himself for what he knew would be a hard explanation, "Probably should be reporting this to the Generals," he said rubbing a hand over his face feeling stubble scratching at his fingers. He hadn't had access to a shaver when he'd taken his shower.

"Yeah well Pike wants to debrief you, but I told him to back off until I deemed you fit," McCoy growled, slamming drawers and cupboard doors as he grabbed his bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"Thanks Bones, you're a gem," Jim grinned pointing at the empty glass, "No glass for me."

"No," The doctor didn't bat an eye as he poured himself a glass of the amber liquid, "You get water."

Blue eyes slid over to the pitcher of water on the side table Bones jabbed at, "No thanks, and aren't you on duty anyway."

"Chapel's in charge for the rest of shift," McCoy replied taking a sip, "And I figure I need this cause I know whatever your going to tell me can't be good."

"Probably," Jim nodded hand playing with the chain around his neck.

Bones placed his glass on the table eyes focused and waiting.

Jim took a breath forcing his hand away from his fiddling, "It wasn't Vulcans who attacked the shuttle. It was a group, platoon, whatever they call it of Romulans. They shot down the shuttle, and if what you say is right, killed the soldiers that survived the crash. I was in the other half of the shuttle that blew up when the engine over-loaded. I was able to get out and get to the other half of the shuttle where a Romulan attacked me. He told me what he was."

"Jim," McCoy spoke as he trailed off attempting to keep his voice even, "What did this Romulan look like?"

"He looked," Jim became frustrated running his hand through his hair as he tried to find an explanation, "He looked like a Vulcan, ok. They all did. But they weren't Vulcan. I know they weren't."

"There were Vulcans found at the crash site; four dead, all in Vulcan military garb," The doctor told him hand going to his whiskey glass.

"What did their uniform look like?" Jim asked trying to spell out to Bones what he knew to be true, "The Romulans were wearing old Vulcan military uniforms. Not the ones they wear now. I've seen them Bones. I've been in a Vulcan Military base for 3 and a half months, I know their uniforms."

"So you expect me to believe that Romulans look exactly like Vulcans?" McCoy took a gulp of his whiskey, putting the glass down a little too hard.

"How hard is it to believe; we have never seen a Romulan, and I know you've heard Uhura say their language is pretty similar to Vulcan," Jim pointed out ,leaning forwards as he tried to push his point forward.

"Fine, ok," Bones said laying a hand on his desk as he too leaned forwards, "Say I believe you. Then what is a bunch of Romulans doing attacking an Earth Base shuttle? Hell what are they even doing on Vulcan and how did they get here undetected by both Base and the Hobgoblins?"

Jim took a breath twisting his hand into the pocket of his robe, " I don't know how they are here undetected," He said making sure to match Bones eyes, "But I know why they are here, and why they're attacking Earth shuttles. They've done this before."

The Doctor frowned, whiskey forgotten as he looked over his friend checking for any sign of delirium, "And when would that be?" he asked finally.

Jim pulled his hand out of his robe and placed both hands on the armrests. He told Bones about the sacrifice and what Spock had found about the attacks that weren't recorded. He told him the correlating Earth documents and what he had discovered about the attack patterns. He informed him how the Vulcan council had written up a ceasefire and that he was going to present it to the Generals.

"It's all on this," Jim finished reaching into his hospital gown and pulling out the necklace placing it on the desk between them, "All the documents and the treaty."

"So the we you were talking about was Commander Spock and he was the one to collect most of this data," McCoy said pointing at the necklace.

Jim nodded.

"The Vulcan Commander that ambushed and captured us."

Jim nodded again.

"How the hell do you think you can trust him, Jim?" Bones exploded from his chair, "What the hell are you thinking man. He was the one to…" He clenched his teeth together unable to finish the sentence.

"Rape me," Jim said trying to keep his voice even.

"He violated you! He…" Bones tried again.

"Don't you think I know that!" Jim growled, gripping the armrests, knuckles turning white anger surging suddenly, "I was the one he tied down and fucked," Jim yelled standing, the chair crashing to the floor, hot tears slipping down his cheeks, "I was the one that bastard violated and humiliated."

"Jim," Bones spoke voice gravelly as he saw the pain his friend was in, "Jim I..."

"Don't," He growled, wiping angrily at his cheeks. He didn't understand it, he thought he was over this shit. He'd let Spock fuck him more then once and he'd enjoyed it. Hell, he'd even admit to liking the bloody Vulcan. But he wasn't; he hadn't cried, not since that night. Not once, and now three months later, he was bawling like a baby.

He chuckled darkly, covering his sobs his hands shaking as he righted the chair trying not to look as the Doctor's face melted into sympathy, "I wanted to kill him you know, I wanted to strangle him. Make him feel as helpless as I did."

Jim sat eyes landing on his hands trembling in his lap, "But I couldn't. I had so many chances, but I couldn't do it. Then I got to know him, I…"

Bones didn't speak as he squatted in front of him, just placed the glass of whiskey in his hands. He took it drowning the whole thing in one go feeling the liquid burn its way down his throat. He coughed handing the glass back asking for another.

The Doctor ignoring his request placed the glass out of the way, forcing Jim to look at him as his hands came to rest on his shoulders, "Jim, look at me, you couldn't kill him because you are a good man. There is no shame in that. What he did to you was inexcusable."

"But it is excusable," Jim cut him off eyes dropping back to his lap, "He did it to end this war. He did it because he needed me. Hell, he's not even a bad person. He didn't have a choice either."

McCoy shook him gently getting him to meet his eye, "No Jim, it was his choice. It's all on him. No excuses."

Jim eyes dropped again before looking back up, "I can't dwell on it or let it cloud my judgment. I don't trust him, I can't. But I know him Bones, I lived with him for the last 3 and a half months. I met his parents. He took care of me. He…"

"It sounds like he's trying to court ya," McCoy tried a small smile. Jim lips twitched up in return, thankful his friend was starting to understand.

"He wants to end this war as much as I do. I've checked those documents. I know they're legitimate and if I can convince the Generals, then maybe this war can end," Jim continued, "And that's a chance I can't let go. It doesn't matter who gave it to me."

"He didn't do anything to mess with your head?" Bones asked coming to his feet hands dropping from Jim's shoulders.

Jim blinked at him eyes rimmed red as he tried to understand what Bones was asking, "No."

"So he didn't go into you head at any point while you were a prisoner, or any other Vulcan?" McCoy prompted arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back against the desk.

"Once," Jim finally answered fingers digging into his legs, "When he. Why do you even have to know? He just made my muscles… he didn't touch my memories."

Bones sighed dropping his arms, "I need to know because it's the first thing the Generals will ask when you give them this information. And how would you even notice if he did get into your memories. As a human, we don't have any defense against their mind tricks."

"He just didn't okay," Jim growled, forcing his hands to relax glaring up at the Doctor, "My mind's the only thing he didn't fuck with."

Bones frowned knowing the psychological trauma of rape would far surpass the physical, "Ok, what about the Earth documents you said he had. Where did they come from?"

"From the attack, eight months ago now; the one on Base. He managed to hack into the computer systems and get the files he needed before they retreated," Jim explained calming as they moved to more secure ground.

"He organized the attack?" McCoy asked eyebrows rising as he returned to his side of the desk pouring another glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, he said as much," Jim nodded, eyes fixed on the edge of the desk.

"You do realize that in that attack 53 human soldiers were killed right? And he was the one to cause it?" The doctor's voice was low as he sipped at his drink.

"I know, but," Jim spoke hands twisting back into his dressing gown, "if it means the end of the war then you have to admit 53 isn't such a bad number."

"Good god man! He has fucked with your head," Bones growled slamming the glass onto the desk, "The Jim Kirk I know would never.."

"Bones, stop," Jim cut him off trying to explain, "He didn't, I'm not... Fuck… It's not justifiable. I know that, okay? But this war needs to end before any more people die. We can't handle another 40 years of this shit. None of us can, not even the Vulcans. If we keep going like we are now, nothing is ever going to end; we are just going to keep killing each other."

He grabbed the necklace off the desk, waving it in the air, "These documents could mean the end of this war. They could mean putting a stop to the bastards that keep forcing it to escalate. We need to at least try."

"Ok, ok," McCoy replied placing his hand over Jim's as he lowered it back down to the desk trying to hide his skepticism, "I believe you. I'll talk to Pike and get you an audience with the Generals. They'll want to debrief you anyway."

"Thanks Bones," Jim sighed relaxing back into his chair eyes sliding shut for a moment before he opened them focusing on his best friend, "Can I have another," he forced a smile indicating the bottle of whiskey still sitting on the desk.

"Just one," the doctor growled pulling another glass out of his draw and filling them both.

POSSESSED

"So you're telling me after surviving the crash you attempted to assist your fellow soldiers and defended yourself against an armed gun man, before you, in an effort to get away from your attacker jumped off a cliff," Pike stated, expression disbelieving as he leaned over the lectern bench hands clasp in front of him.

Two other Generals sat beside him, Archer and Barnett, sharing the same look of skepticism as Jim attempted to describe to them what had happened after the Prisoner exchange.

He resisted the urge to pull at the collar of his uniform; instead folding his hands together behind his back in parade rest fraying the bandage around is right hand. Bones had kept all his things after his capture since he had no one else to send it to, including his really uncomfortable dress uniform, "Yes sir, that's what happened."

"And how did you survive this, what you would describe as a .." Pike prompted for clarification.

"40 meter drop, sir," Jim filled in.

"40 meter drop?" The admiral finished his question, waiting for a believable answer.

"I was fortunate enough, sir, to land on a Sha'vokh, which as you know is a bird similar to the North American Condor. It was able to hold my weight long enough for it to lower me closer to the ground, so I would reduce the risk of severe injury," Jim tried to explain know it sounded completely ridiculous. He remembered back to the flash of white knowing by instinct it was one of the large birds that inhabited the Vulcan forge. He'd taken the leap just as the huge animal flew under the edge of the cliff.

"And this bird let you ride it to safely land on the ground?" Barnett questioned eyebrows rising as he tried to decide if Kirk was sane.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, sir," Jim grimaced, remembering the giant bird and its sharp talons, "It attempted to throw me off multiple times before it eventually succeeded, but because of my weight this happened only about 5 meters off the ground. It then proceeded to have ago at me before it was scared away by an explosion, which I now assume was the front half of the shuttle igniting."

The Admirals regarded him sternly weighting the probability of him actually telling the truth.

"I have the injuries from the bird to prove it," he added hand going to the clasp of his uniform jacket.

"That won't be necessary son," Pike stopped him before he could start stripping in front of them and turned to McCoy who stood in the corner next to the Corporal taking notes, "Can you verify his injuries Doctor."

"He does have lacerations and small size puncture wounds consistent with what you would presume to see on someone attacked by a large bird. The robe he was wearing however seem to protect him from the worst of the damage," McCoy answered evenly as he stepped forwards to stand beside Jim. He too was wearing full uniform.

"Okay Captain," Pike nodded deciding to believe him for the moment as he looked down at his own notes he had written, "After surviving the cliff you then proceeded across the desert, with the rations you had acquired from the shuttle, towards Earth base when you were spotted by Outpost 4's Lieutenant Todd Echles and Corporal Ignatius Jack, correct?"

"That's correct," Jim nodded deciding it was unnecessary to add in the part when he had been hunted by a pack of Le'matya. He'd lost the knife Spock had given him to hide in his boot and almost ran out of phaser packs when he was forced to defend himself against the creatures. The robe once again saving his life to protect against the poisonous claws of one that had gotten too close.

"Do you recall what happened after you where picked up by the assigned patrol?" the General asked to finalize the report.

"No sir," Jim shook his head hands once again behind his back, not picking at his bandage, "The first memory I have after Outpost 4 was waking up in Medical, with Doctor McCoy here stopping me from getting up."

"Very well Captain, the report will be filed," Pike said nodding at the Corporal in the corner who took his pad and disappeared out the door of the formal briefing room.

Once the door shut behind the man, the General cleared his throat eyes measuring the Captain that stood before them, "Now Doctor McCoy informs us you have something of importance to tell us."

"Yes, sir," Jim nodded pulling out the necklace out of his pocket as he walked forward and placed it on the desk in front of them, "In this necklace is a data chip with information regarding the beginning of the war and the attacks Vulcans presumably made on Earth ships and settlements during peace talks."

Jim pointed to the necklace, "The data on that chip proves that a third party has been staging these attacks to encourage Earth forces to break peace talks and cause the war to escalate. This third party is the reason this war has been going on for 40 years."

"If that is true then how do you explain the attack on your shuttle and the Vulcans blatant disregard for not only the lives of Human soldiers, but also for an agreed treaty between our two councils?" Archer questioned, eyes hard as he leaned forward to inspect the necklace briefly.

"Up until this point, the data collected didn't reveal who this third party was, but now I know," Jim continued stepping away from the bench, back to where Bones stood, "It wasn't the Vulcans who attacked the shuttle sir, it was a group of Romulans. The person who attacked me when I went to aid Colonel Bognart and the others, confessed to being a Romulan when he had me pinned."

"You're sure of this?" Barnett asked, leaning on the desk, his eyes hard as he processed what Jim was telling them.

"Yes. They're actions, along with their out of date uniforms, are not enough for them to pass as Vulcans when your familiar with the Vulcan Military," Jim added, hands finding their way behind his back once more to tug at the bandages around his hand, "Which is a likely reason why these Romulans attacked civilian settlements and shuttles rather then military posts."

"The only intact bodies found at the crash site were identified as Vulcans," Pike told him eyes unsure.

"I know sir, but they aren't Vulcans. No one has ever seen a Romulan until now. They look almost identical to Vulcans. Even I thought they were Vulcans to begin with," Jim tired to plead his case needing the Generals to believe him, "But whoever they are, they are not part of the Vulcan Military or under orders from the Vulcan council."

"Captain," Pike sighed running a hand over his face, "What your telling us is difficult to believe. If it is true, then this third party, these Romulans, have been dictating this entire war without being detected by either side."

"If you read the documents like I have you'll be convinced. The Vulcan council was and that's why they want to sign a ceasefire," Jim urged them realizing his mistake too late.

"How would you know if the Vulcan council wants to sign a ceasefire?" Barnett asked, eyes darkening as he rose slightly in his seat, distrust forming in his face.

"I...," Jim stopped taking a breath thinking his way past his slip, "The prisoner exchange was to cover the true purpose of my return to Earth base from the Romulans. It however didn't work and the shuttle was attacked," He spoke evenly, deciding to lay it all out as he intended, the Generals staying silent as they listened faces neutral, "My purpose was to present to you this information that has been collected and ask the Earth Council to consider the Vulcans offer of a ceasefire so action can be taken towards finding out who the third party is and why they want this war to continue. Ultimately putting a stop to their attacks," Jim took a breath taking the Generals in front of him, looking each one in the eye, "If this ceasefire is successful, then it could mean we are one step closer to ending this war."

The room fell silent as Jim finished his speech. The Generals gave little away, Jim doing his best to stare them down as McCoy shifted restlessly beside him.

Finally Archer spoke, his words searching for answers, "You said you had to convince the Vulcan council with this information before they offered a ceasefire," Jim nodded to confirm, eyes not wavering from the General, "Then can you tell me Captain where this information came from, you being, as far as we are aware, a prisoner of war for the last 3 and a half months?"

Jim took another deep breath as he squared his shoulders, "The information was presented to me by Spock, a Commander in the Vulcan military and my captor. He had orchestrated my platoons capture to give me this information and asked if I would present it to my superiors with the Vulcan council's permission. So in truth, he was the one to convince his Council to offer a ceasefire."

"So you're just the messenger," Barnett cut in, hands hitting the bench a little hard as he allowed accusation to seep into his voice.

He sighed his eyes flickering down for a moment before he forced them back up, "Essentially yes, I am. But I would not be doing this if I didn't think it was the right thing to do."

"You are convinced that what ever the documents are in this data chip are the truth and not a fabrication of the Vulcans to attempt to coax a ceasefire agreement because they are realizing the war is becoming too costly for them?" Pike spoke, his regard for Jim and his concern for him evident in his voice.

"I'm fully convinced yes. There are also documents from Earth servers to compare to Vulcan reports," Jim pushed as much conviction in his voice as he spoke doing his best to brush over the whole fact Spock hacked secure servers.

"And how were these Earth documents acquired?" asked Pike not missing a beat, "I assume you weren't the one to allow a Vulcan access to them."

Jim couldn't help it as he ran a hand through his hair, this really wasn't going to plan and Bones shifting anxiously next to him wasn't helping matters, "I wasn't the one to give it to him, no. Commander Spock took the opportunity to download them from our servers during the unsuccessful attack on Earth Base 8 months ago," He explained it as best he could without mentioning the fact Spock had been the one to organize the attack.

"I see," Pike eyes narrowed slightly at his admission, "And you trust this Vulcan to be telling the truth?" His target changed too quickly for Jim to answer, "Has he been checked for evidence of mind alteration or tampering Doctor?"

Bones jumped at being suddenly addressed hiding it quickly as he found his voice, "I have questioned him and his brain scan shows no signs of unusual activity."

Jim tried to hide his surprise, when the hell had Bones had time to do a brain scan, he thought.

"So you are in your right mind," Pike said turning back to him before any of the other Generals had a chance to speak.

"I am General, and I have to point out that I don't trust Commander Spock, but I do trust the documentation and the evidence they provide," Jim decided to make one last stand knowing that if this dragged out much longer they would get no where.

"You seemed to be convinced Captain that what you have said is true," Archer put in, deciding he didn't like being left out.

"I am, and when you read the documents, I am sure you will be too," he finished, falling silent as he waited for the Generals verdict.

Pike picked up the necklace all eyes trained on him, "Alright Captain Kirk, we will review these documents and give you our decision as to whether it will be presented to the Council," Barnett tapped the desk 3 times, signaling something. Pike sighed placing the necklace back down, "And you will be confined to quarters until we can determine if your loyalties have been compromised or not."

"Sir," McCoy spoke up, but the words he was about to speak were never heard, the doors slamming open.

"General," shouted a gasping Lieutenant as he leaned against the open door obviously having run a long distance to get there, the marking on his uniform telling them he was from guard post 9.

"This is a closed session Lieutenant," Pike rose annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry sir, but it was urgent," the Lieutenant said regaining his breath as he straightened up to perform a proper salute.

"Then spit it out," Archer demanded rising from his chair, Barnett doing the same.

"It's a Vulcan sir, a Vulcan's been captured just beyond the main force field," the Lieutenant reported excitedly his chest heaving, "And he's demanding to see you Sirs, says he has information that could end the war."

Jim's eyes widened knowing only one Vulcan that might be stupid enough to enter Earth territory and risk imprisonment.

POSSESSED

AN: Thanks for reading. Now Please please please REVIEW.

And a BIG Thank You to HyenaGreyScale for being the best Beta ever :D


	8. Makings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Mentions of rape_

_Swearing_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 8 – _Makings_

Pike motioned for them to stay back where they couldn't be seen as they reached the holding cells. The General had volunteered to take the lead while Archer and Barnett had stayed back to read through the documents Jim had given them.

He and Bones followed the General down to the cells, ignoring the whole fact that he was supposed to be confined to quarters. Jim had to confirm if what he thought was true and Bones had no intention of leaving his side, still worried about his health. Not that the doctor would admit to it, of course.

The holding cells were bright; walls a sterile white, cool air whispering over their skin. Jim shivered in the overly clinical atmosphere, glad he didn't have to feel like a lab rat to be poked and prodded behind the two-way flexi-glass walls that fronted the cells. He decided sitting there in a little white box ,not knowing if you were being watched or not, was more horrifying then any dank, dark, vermin-infested dungeon portrayed in horror vids.

Tapping a panel on the side, Pike turned the one-way glass to a two-way view allowing the Vulcan in the cell to see him as well.

"You wanted to speak to a General," Pike said, gaining the cells attention with ease, "I'm General Pike. What do you want to tell me?"

"General Pike," said the Vulcan in a voice Jim would recognize anywhere, "I am Commander Spock of Vulcan. I have come to Earth Base, willingly surrendering to your forces to prevent wrong assumptions being made."

"And what would those assumptions be?" Pike asked plainly, eyebrows rising in question. His voice didn't change from mild conversation, his posture relaxed.

"The human shuttle returning the prisoner Captain James Kirk was not shot down by persons within or sanctioned by the Vulcan military nor the Vulcan High Council," Spock spoke, closer now as he moved to the front of the cell. Jim smiled, picturing him standing tall, hands resting in the small of his back.

"Do you have proof of this?" The general questioned, leaning forwards slightly.

"I have with me a data chip that proves not only this, but also the existence of a third party that has staged attacks that implicate the Vulcan Council in the breaking of treaty agreements between our peoples." The commanders voice was even, but Jim detected a hint of unease as he hoped for the General to believe him.

Pike blinked, rocking on his heels and taking a deep breath before letting it go, "Well, that is an interesting story, Commander. One that, surprisingly, I have heard before; just recently, I might add," He indicated Jim to move forwards so Spock could see him.

"You remember Captain Kirk," Pike said as Jim stepped forwards seeing Spock for the first time in 4 days, "He was your prisoner for the last 3 and a half months, I believe."

Jim almost allowed his jaw to drop, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw Spock light up the moment he saw him, his hand reaching out to the glass, reaching out for him. It was only for a moment, a moment that seemed to stretch out forever, as Jim took in the unbridled emotion consuming Spock's face. Relief, amazement, and surprise were etched in each line of his face, and something Jim couldn't quiet describe shone deep in the brown eyes and played on curved lips.

Pike blinked staring in astonishment at the Vulcan in front of him. In all his years fighting against these people he had never once seen more then a flicker of disdain reflected in their dark eyes. Now this Spock had dropped his control completely caused simply by seeing James Kirk. It was unbelievable.

McCoy could only share his superior's astonishment knowing that if anyone had ever told him they'd seen a Vulcan even twitch near an emotion, he'd have ordered them to have their head examined.

That single moment ended as Spock realized his lost control. Clearing his throat, his hand retreated to rest behind his back once more before he spoke, his expression as impassive as before, "I was lead to believe you had perished in the shuttle on your return to Earth Base."

"Nope," Jim grinned, ignoring the warm feeling settling in his chest as he reigned in his astonishment at Spock emotional display, "Just had a little jaunt across the desert is all. Arrive back here yesterday."

"You walked across the desert forge?" Spock's eyebrows rose as he clarified Jim's statement, decidedly ignoring the General standing silently as he watched the exchange.

"Wasn't so bad, just a little sandy, though I will say the nights can get pretty chilly if I do say so myself," Jim joked, hands finding their way into his pockets as he relaxed into familiar banter.

McCoy refrained from commenting as he watched his friend's whole demeanor change when he spoke to the Vulcan. He had expected some form of hostility, for Jim to close off in the presence of the one who had attacked him so brutally, but it was the complete opposite. The Vulcan commander's momentary lapse in control had betrayed his affection and Jim had done the same as he relaxed into the conversation, completely oblivious to his unconscious reaction.

"Temperatures in the forge are known to drop to an average of 278 degrees kelvin, or 5 degrees Celsius for an easier comparison, during the night hours," Spock informed them, going into what Jim liked to call his lecture mode.

"Why do you not seek out the Askital when they arrived to assist? They would have returned you to ShiKah and we could have contacted Earth base to reattempt the exchange with a full explanation," Spock questioned him before he had a chance to comment on his previous declaration.

"It wasn't really an option," Jim replied sheepishly, running a hand through his hair, "The Romulans were between me and them so I had to run in the opposite direction to escape. I didn't have anyway of signaling either."

Spock's lips tightened minutely as he processed the information, "Romulans, Jim?" he questioned.

"Yeah, the Romulans; they're the ones doing all this," Jim exclaimed, excitement touching his voice, "Did you know that they look almost identical to Vulcans, even I could hardly tell you apart. But they don't hide their emotions all that well," Jim couldn't help feeling pleased being able to tell his co-conspirator of his new findings and theories, "You think they could be decedents from the Vulcans that left when Surak's teaching became wide spread?"

The Vulcan listened intently to the Jim's excited answer nodding as he finished, " The Askital did report the fraction that attacked your shuttle did look similar to our race but did not wear the right uniform. They retreated too quickly for them to get close enough for a chance to capture an insurgent, but your theory seems plausible."

"Spock," Jim grew more serious as he fell into parade rest, questing for more information, "What did the Askital report? What happened after they saw the shuttle attacked?"

Spock's stance seemed to become more ridged at Jim's tone, almost as if he was preparing himself to report to a superior officer, "The Askital lost contact with the Earth shuttle for 5.26 minutes in which the attack occurred. They followed the smoke trail across the desert. Before they reached the site they found a body in the dunes, which was identified as Lieutenant Gerald Miles. He was able to tell the Commanding officer that you were in the rear of the shuttle that broke away from the stern. It is the reason they were delayed in assisting against the rogue fraction as they attacked."

"Miles is...?" Jim asked ,eager to know what had happened to the young Lieutenant he had known from officer training.

The Vulcan's eyes darkened, closing for a moment in resigned sorrow that only Jim could recognize, "He passed 10.76 minutes after he conveyed this information. His injuries were extensive to the point that nothing could be done to preserve his life."

Jim had to take a breath; Bones placing a warm hand on his shoulder as the doctor listened, knowing how Jim felt about loosing a man. Pike nodded in solemn acknowledgment of the soldier's death making, a note to change his status from MIA to deceased.

"The others Spock, are they...?" Jim asked, needing to know the fate of the other soldiers that had come to take him home.

Spock spoke this time to all present, "Colonel Bognart, along with Lieutenants Germe and Willard, were extracted from the shuttle before the control panel ignited. They are recovering from their injuries in the ShiKah citadel hospice. Once they are recovered they will be transferred to an appropriate prisoner of war camp to await the end of the war."

Jim let out a sigh of relief knowing no one else had to die because of him, "That's good to know."

The clearing of a throat stopped Spock from continuing, "What I would like to know is why a Vulcan patrol was trailing the shuttle in the first place?" Pike asked, accusation sliding into his neutral tone.

Jim tried not to cringe under the accusing stare, "They were trailing the shuttle as a precaution," he started to explain.

"A precaution?" Pikes eyebrow rose, demanding answers as to why the Vulcans had actually violated the prisoner exchange treaty, arms folding across his chest.

"It was know to us that this third party was gaining assistance from inside the Vulcan Military, with a 87.6% probability that assistance was being given by a member of the Vulcan High council," Spock spoke up before Jim could continue, "I myself arranged for a Askital of soldiers to trail the human shuttle to within the Earth Base furthest boundary in the event the third party was informed of the true reason behind the prisoner exchange and staged an attack against the shuttle. It was a precaution that become necessary, if not as effective as I had calculated."

"I see," the General did not look satiated in the least, "You do realize, regardless of the intentions behind it, that it was a direct violation against the agreed treaty between our two people?"

"Yet none of your people would have survived the attack had I not," Spock replied, his voice impassive, eyes dark.

"And now you have taken them as prisoners of war," Pike voice betraying frustration. Jim knew he cared a great deal about all the soldiers under his command and to hear one man dead and the rest captured was upsetting.

"Prisoners would be preferable to dead," The Vulcan stated, pointing it out as a simple fact.

"Are you doing anything to find the informant?" Jim cut in before the General could take it any further, knowing they couldn't afford not to have Pike on their side.

"Measures have been taken to ensure the traitor will be caught," Spock nodded, attention returned to Jim, "Incidents of this kind will not occur again."

"Good," Jim nodded, feeling he could trust the rest of the Vulcan Council to uncover the traitor, "Does the council know you're here?"

"Only my father and Lady T'Pau were made aware of my intentions," Spock told him, "It was deemed unnecessary for the majority of the council to know of my actions while the investigations are ongoing."

"So you kept it to the family then," Jim grinned, before his blue eyes darkened and he became serious once more reaching out his hand to brush against the cool glass almost realizing it was there for the first time, forgetting the General and Doctor were still standing silent behind him, "Why did you come Spock? You had to have known you would be caught, confined as a prisoner. You said so yourself that the Generals wouldn't listen to you if you where the one to bring them the information."

"I said the probability was greater that they would listen to you if you brought the information," Spock corrected him, his arm twitched once like he was forcing himself not to reach out, "I had to try; I could not allow your death be the reason for this war to escalate once again. It is not something either of us wanted."

Jim couldn't say anything in return as he took in the Vulcan in front of him, his stance strong and unmovable. Face like sculpted marble, smooth and vacant, but his eyes, his human eyes with irises of dark chocolate betrayed him, and his every emotion.

He withdrew his hand as a cough startled him back into awareness.

"General," he acknowledge, quickly stepping back from the glass.

"If you are done with interrogating the prisoner Captain, I think it best we take the data chip from him and I get back so I can read through these documents everyone keeps mentioning," Pike said, his voice measured, reminding Kirk exactly where he was and the situation they faced.

"Of course, General," Jim nodded, before tapping the panel on the side of the cell, creating an opening in the glass just large enough for a hand to slip through, "Commander, if you would."

Spock nodded, bending down to fiddle with his shoe before straightening with a data chip in his hand. "This is the chip," he stated, arm moving through the opening to place the chip in Jim's open palm, brushing their fingers as he withdrew. A gesture neither General or doctor missed.

Jim tapped the panel once again and the opening melted back into glass, "The chip, General," he said, holding it out for Pike to take, "It should hold the same documents that are stored on the data chip I gave you earlier."

"I would except as much," Pike said, taking it and placing it in a pocket for safekeeping, "I will return to the Generals board and give my report," he said looking to McCoy, "I trust you will return the Captain here to his assigned quarters until a decision can be made on his involvement in all this?"

"Yes, sir," The Doctor replied, snapping a quick salute before grasping Jim's arm.

Jim added his own salute as the General matched down the corridor. He barely got a chance to look back to see Spock standing at the glass watching McCoy pull him away.

POSSESSED

McCoy yanked him down the corridor into his office, shutting the door behind him, his face lined with unguarded fury.

"What the hell was that?!" He demanded, shoving Jim into a chair before striding around his desk, too angry to look at him.

"What was what?" Jim asked, rubbing his arm where McCoy had drug him though the base corridors, confused at why his friend was so angry with him.

"You, back there," McCoy jabbed at him, finally looking at Jim properly now that he had his desk between them, "Do you want Pike to think you're a bloody hobgoblin sympathizer?"

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Jim exclaimed, straightening from the slouch Bones had pushed him into as he become annoyed at the Doctor's accusation.

"You talking to that pointy-eared bastard like you were friends," McCoy growled, the metal desk rattling as the doctors hands came down hard, "In front of Pike when the council already thinks you might be fucking converted."

"I.." Jim didn't even realize what he'd been doing. It was just how he would normally talk to Spock, he didn't think anything was wrong with that.

"Yesterday you told me you hated him, you wanted to strangle the bastard for what he did to you," McCoy growled, looming over his desk, gray eyes a storm of confusion and fury, "Then I see you today talking to him like a long lost friend, or a fucking lover!"

"I never said I hated him," Jim mumbled, starting to realize what his whole conversation with Spock must have looked like to Pike. Like some sort of conspiracy that he'd become involved in with the Vulcans, like he'd defected from his own people.

"He fucking raped you, and to speak to him like that, you...!" McCoy continued like he hadn't heard him.

"Stop it!" Jim pushed up from his chair eyes blazing, a snarl forming behind his clenched teeth. He really didn't want to go back into this, not after he'd already spilled his soul, "I know what he did to me, but that has nothing to do with this. This is about stopping this freaking war, about stopping more innocents from being killed, about two entire planets; not one person."

"Well it's not looking good on that front either," The Doctor didn't let up, fingers pushing into the hard surface beneath them, his voice set at an angry rumble, "You think they are going to believe you now that Pike's seen you bloody fawning over that Vulcan? You think they're ever going to trust you again?"

"It doesn't matter if they believe me or not its whether they believe the documents; Whether they find these Romulans that are fucking up this war!" Jim shot back, fists clenching an unclenching.

"So you don't care if you're taken out and shot as a bloody traitor?" the doctor growled, eyes glistening with something more then just anger.

"Bones," Jim deflated, finally understanding why Bones was going all crazy at him, "I'm not gonna get shot. Once they read the documents the Generals will understand."

"You can't be sure of that," Bones pushed back off his desk, his growl softening.

"No but I trust that they will," Jim smiled, slouching back into his chair, "Or at least Pike will ,and he'll convince the others."

"You really believe that don't you?" Bones sighed, finding his chair and slumping into it. He leaned forward shuffling through his cupboards, pulling out his whiskey and two glasses, deciding he really needed a drink.

"Just don't do anything stupid until they give you the all clear," he grumbled, deflating slightly as he poured out two glasses, sliding one across the desk towards Jim.

"Don't worry Bones," Jim smiled, grabbing the glass and taking a sip, happy the doctor's angry outburst was just his way of showing he cared, "I can't get into too much trouble when confined to quarters."

"Yeah, well, we gotta find your quarters first," McCoy grumbled, booting up his computer as he sipped his whiskey, grumbling under his breath about stupid oblivious captains. Jim smiled into his glass.

POSSESSED

It had been five days; five ridiculously long days of Jim bored out of his freaking mind. Bones had tried to keep him occupied by bringing him games and puzzles but he found staring at the four off-white walls, a bed, and a bathroom door was maddening. At least when he was locked in Spock's room it was A, way bigger and B, had a window. It did make sense, in theory, to have the barracks closer to the center of the base. Protected those resting from possible attack and you weren't actually supposed to do anything but sleep in them, but having to spend five days confined to such a tiny space was driving him crazy.

He couldn't stop pacing as restless energy coursed through his veins. It hadn't taken the Vulcan council this long to come to a decision, but the Generals he knew, if the documents convinced them, would have to take it to the council and convince the councilors to sign the ceasefire. It would then take time for them work through the details and contact the Vulcan council to confirm they would sign it, if they agreed with all the terms. It would take even longer if they wanted to negotiate.

At least he would have some company soon. Bones had told him Decker's platoon would be getting back from patrol tomorrow, which meant Uhura and the others would surely visit. As that seemed to be his only luxury, he couldn't leave his quarters but people were allowed to visit at least for short periods. The doctor had been in everyday after shift to play cards and talk. Jim had told him everything; about Spock, his family, the Vulcan council, everything that had happened since they'd seen him forced to his knees on that stage in nothing but shackles and a loincloth. He left out only his more intimate moments with Spock. He'd hoped his story would help Bones to understand the tentative friendship he and Spock had developed, and maybe not hate him so much for what he'd done to him. Bones couldn't seem to get past the whole 'Spock was the one to hurt his best friend', thing. Which was completely understandable, but it didn't help the situation at all.

Spock, as far as he knew, was comfortable enough in his little underground cell. Bones had been down to speak to the Vulcan after everything Jim had told him and was kind enough to report back that the pointy-eared hobgoblin didn't seem to care at all that he was locked in a cell in an enemy base. The guards that patrolled the cells said he just sat and meditated all the time, but they also said that was what most of the Vulcan prisoners did until they were shipped to POW camps. They had designed the cells to be as disconcerting and as clinical as possible to unseat any prisoners they brought in, but with Vulcans, nothing seemed to faze them, which made interrogation extremely difficult.

The doctor had also said the Generals had gone down to speak to Spock themselves. He had heard they were completely surprised by how co-operative the Vulcan was being as he answered the majority of questions put to him. Jim really hoped it would help tilt the Generals in their favor.

Jim slumped down on to the bed, stretching out along the mattress. He was so bored, he thought, rubbing a hand over his face. Turning his head to the side, he contemplated reading his pad as it had a few books and vids on it, but it wasn't connected to the network so he wasn't able to check up on the goings on outside his little room. Bones tried to keep him up-to-date, but he wasn't too interested in going over details.

Picking at the blanket, he blinked up at the ceiling, contemplating what else he could do to keep him occupied. Closing his eyes he tried to relax; Bones would be visiting soon so he just had to wait for him. Maybe he would have more information for him. The artificial lighting burned through his closed eye lids, painting his vision with a tinge of red; a color he was all too familiar with as it splashed across the sands. Deciding he had seen it enough, blue eyes blinked open, fixing on the white plaster above him.

A beep at the intercom had him looking up at the door. He blinked, sitting up as it slid open with a squeak of compressed air, the doctor standing in the gap half an hour early for their card game.

"What's up Bones, shouldn't you still be on shift?" He asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Get dressed, Pike wants to see you," Bones told him striding into the room. He pulled open his tiny closet and threw his dress uniform at him.

"Sweats not good enough?" Jim grinned, catching the stiff fabric almost ecstatic that Pike wanted to talk to him. Maybe they'd believed him and the council had signed the treaty, or, he deflated slightly pulling his high collared jacket from its hanger, he was being sent to a prison camp for treasonous activity.

"Shoes too," McCoy growled, shoving his boots at him, breaking him from his train of thought.

"Watch it!" Jim growled back as the heavy soles collided with his chest, "I'm still recovering you know."

"Your fine," Bones smirked, striding from the room, "Now hurry up."

POSSESSED

Pike's office wasn't large or extravagant; about the same as McCoy's, it was basic sized room, white walls desk and chairs. The military never went overboard when it came to interior design; it was unnecessary and Jim thought with a smile, the Vulcans would find it quiet logical.

"Sit down," Pike told them, dismissing their ridged salutes with his own.

Jim wiped his sweaty palm over the stiff fabric of his dress uniform as he sat, Bones following suit at his side. The walk through the corridors had done nothing to quell his nerves as his mind raced over all the possible outcome of this meeting and only one ended well.

"The Generals and I have reviewed the documents you gave us, and the ones Commander Spock handed over," Pike said, elbows coming to rest on the desk top as he leaned forward eyes focused on the two men that sat in front of him. A pad lay on the metal surface in front of him, presumably containing notes or orders.

"Do you believe me now sir?" Jim asked, really hating the need for build up. The look Pike shot him killed anything else he had to say before the words left his lips.

"Yes Captain, we believe you, the documents you gave us were a compelling argument. Along with your report on the shuttle attack and an in depth autopsy on the bodies recovered, we made the decision to bring the information to the council," Pike continued, hand clasping under his chin, satisfied he would not be interrupted again, "The bodies were the final piece in the evidence you presented to us about this third party, that you claim to be Romulans. While much of their physiology resembles that of Vulcans, the doctors found small remarkable differences. Differences you would consider to be slow evolutionary quirks developed from living many generations on a planet far removed from the natural deserts of Vulcan. This proved the to us and the council that the insurgents that attacked the shuttle were, as you say, not Vulcans."

Pike paused to ensure the information sunk in before he continued once again, a small smirk forming on his lips as he took in the slow realization forming on Jim's face and the relief and interest peaking in the Doctors eyes.

"The Council has agreed to sign the treaty the Vulcan's have put forward and form a task force that will be assigned to prove or disprove the existence of the third party escalating the war. Depending on the outcome of these investigations, either peace will be declared or the ceasefire treaty will end and war will continue."

The general took a breath looking down at the pad in front of him before his eyes swept up landing on Kirk, taking in the Captain sitting silently, his entire body just before the point of shaking with anticipation.

"As for you, Captain Kirk, " Pike paused for effect, "It has been suggested you be court-martialed for your part in the unsanctioned treaty offer by the Vulcans and for knowingly putting your fellow soldiers in danger through violation of the charters of war concerning the exchange of prisoners between offending sides."

He waited, letting the implications sink in. Jim had acted without orders and aided their enemy, which could not be covered by the fact it was to deliver a treaty. He had also gotten one man killed and three others captured when he had allowed himself to take part in a staged prisoner exchange. In normal circumstances, a court martial would only be a formality before he was marched in front of a firing squad for the crime of treason and conspiracy against Earth, or if he was lucky, sentenced to a life of hard labor on the same charges. This, however, was not normal circumstance.

"But," The General continued, lowering his hands to the desk, "It has been decided to give you a chance to prove your conviction toward your goal of ending this war and loyalty to Earth by heading the joint task force which will be directly under my supervision. You will be given 6 months to search for and find this third party the documents indicate and apprehend them with approved action from both Earth and Vulcan Councils. This task force will be kept classified, you understand, only a few select people will actually know what you are doing. If you succeed, all charges will be dropped and removed from your record. If you do not, and the documents are not proven correct, a tribunal will be convened at the end of the 6 month period. A decision on your charges will be made then. I warn you, however, the decision will not be in your favor."

The Generals eyes stayed fixed on Jim as he shifted in his seat, eyes darting to the side to share a concerned look with the Doctor before they snapped back to face front.

"Have you anything to say, Captain?" Pike questioned, giving him permission to speak, leaning forwards on his hands once more with an undetermined gleam in his eye.

Jim straightened in his seat leaning forward, mimicking the General as training took over in the wake of such relief. He had a chance to redeem himself and prove his loyalty had never wavered, "My team, how will they be determined and how many will I get?"

"That will be left up to you," a smile formed on the Generals lips as he waited for a breath, "And since it is a joint task force that includes any Vulcans you might want to add."

"But anyone you chose will have to be approved by me," Pike included, not wanting to get the Captain too excited.

"Understood General," Jim nodded, a grin forming, "I know exactly who I want."

POSSESSED

AN: End of Chapter and now the question is who will be apart of the task force. I'll give you three guesses ;)

Thank you so much for all those people who have reviewed, especially those that I could not thank personally.

And once again a big thank you to HyenaGreyScale for taking the time to make sure my writing makes sense lol :D

Please please REVIEW, or I will have no motivation to write :P


	9. Confronted

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Mentions of rape_

_Swearing_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 9 – _Confronted_

Time was slowly eating away as they search deeper and deeper into the archives and further out into the stars. They had found next to nothing about the Narada and the Romulans involvement in aggravating the war. They did, however, find two things that would not have been possible without Uhura's talented tongue.

They had found a Romulan transmission intercepted by an Earth vessel buried deep in the archives; one that was recorded a year before war broke between Vulcan and Earth. Its original translation held nothing of interest but Uhura ,brilliant as she is with languages, noticed it was quiet off and translated it herself. The new translation revealed two things; a crazy unexplainable event and a name.

The event was what could only be described as a lightning storm in space, just inside the neutral zone and verified by an Earth colony outpost that recorded similar fluctuations in the area at the time the Romulans indicated. The name was Nero, Captain of the Narada.

Neither of these two things proved anything to do with the third party attacking Earth colonies and transports, but it did reveal something about the elusive ship that was reported to have orchestrated the attacks and that was better then nothing. Whoever these Romulans were, they were very good at covering their tracks.

Jim rubbed his forehead as he turned to check on Spock and Uhura's progress. They made an amazing team when it came to finding and analyzing data, something he would never have predicted at their first meeting. The look she had directed at Spock when Jim first introduced him properly still made him cringe, and he was positive that if McCoy hadn't laid a restraining hand on her arm she would have clawed his eyes out then dumped his body in a Le'matya nest to hide the evidence. The others' reactions weren't much better.

He'd been forced to confiscate Sulu's sword and Scotty's favorite wrench. Their knuckles had turned white as they gripped their weapons of choice whenever Spock had stood anywhere near him the first day, making it a necessity to prevent them from ending his life violently. Chekov was silent through the whole ordeal and silence was never a good sign when it came to the young genius. You could never know what he was plotting in that brilliant mind of his.

It had taken over a month for his old team to grudgingly accept Spock and effectively work with him while withholding the need to maim him for standing too close to Jim. That had been a big problem in the beginning as the Vulcan was granted only limited access to the computers and so had to work with someone at all times to ensure he could get the information he needed. He was also the only one with full access to Vulcan databases and the others had to go to him for any information of that sort. For that first month Jim, and a reluctant McCoy, became liaison between their team and the Vulcan, until one by one they realized Spock had no ill intentions towards their Captain and approached him on their own.

Now it was like that hostility hardly ever even existed; his old platoon had accepted the Vulcan into the fold. There were still some incidents when Spock became too familiar with him in front of the , but they were slowly learning to let that slide. The protectiveness his platoon showed towards him made Jim feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Especially the protectiveness from Uhura, who he had met in dubious circumstances, and he was never sure she had completely forgiven him.

Jim blinked, realizing he'd been staring at Spock's back for the last few minutes. They hadn't really had a chance to continue their physical relationship since the team was formed and, because there really was no need to dig himself a deeper hole where the Generals opinions of him were concerned. He wasn't sure what he even wanted to now thathe didn't need to appease the companionship deal, but they had continued to play chess from time to time when they had an evening free from research. There was no denying their relationship, whatever it was, had shifted now that they were working together in Jim's domain. Now that he was technically Spock's commanding officer, the Vulcan had started to treat him less like an odd puzzle to solve and more with a restrained respect, treating Jim while on duty like he would a council member. Spock's change in behavior, which Bones said it was something only he noticed, annoyed him at first but he slowly came to understand it was the Vulcan's way of showing how much he truly valued and trusted Jim's command. It, however, never stopped him from voicing his own opinions when he thought the captain was wrong.

"Captain," Spock spoke, catching Jim slightly off-guard. He'd been caught staring and the twinkle in the Vulcan's brown eyes betrayed his own amusement as Jim's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink in embarrassment. Uhura hid a smirk behind a data pad, knowing in that one gesture, there was something neither of them would ever admit to.

"Yes, Spock? You found something?" Jim asked, covering any lingering embarrassment at being found out as he rose from his own computer console in their assigned lab to move over to Spock and Uhura's workstation.

"We have found a reference in a Starfleet report dated from 2.4 years ago to a clocking device utilized by a Romulan Warbird class ship that had breached the neutral zone when it attacked a remote Earth outpost," Spock reported, turning back to his own console as Jim moved along side to read over his shoulder. Uhura stepped to his other side, "Very little else was included in the report, only that it was unknown for how long the Romulans had been utilizing the device or when it may have been developed."

Jim looked over the report, reading the finer details. Starfleet was a small space fairing organization that liked to send out vessels to explore unknown space. At the moment, it mostly lingered on the outskirts of Earth Space, the war preventing them from moving too far from home. The fleet had originally been formed as an exploratory and peace-keeping armada charged with exploring the unexplored and defending the federation and its allies when necessary. That had all changed when two key members of the federation went to war. Starfleet took a back seat to the Earth Military powers and in the 40 years of war, its strength and funds had dwindled to almost nothing. Exploring new planets and star systems had at one point been a fleeting fantasy of Jim's, but the war had squashed any dreams he might have had of such freedoms. No one enrolled in Starfleet if they could enlist in the army to aid their planet.

"So your saying the Romulans attacking Earth shuttles and settlements could be using a cloaking device," Jim summarized, joining the dots quickly, "That would explain the radar not picking the ship up when they attacked the transport shuttle and why I didn't see it until it was on us."

"That would be a sound assumption," Spock inclined his head in agreement.

"But," Jim frowned in thought, trying to remember exactly what had happened in the attack when the Romulan had appeared, "They didn't fire until they were uncloaked. Which would mean that they might not be able to use their weapons when cloaked."

"If that's true, we could use that to our advantage if we can find away to track them when cloaked," Uhura put in, following the Captain's line of thought.

Jim was silent for a moment before he turned, marching over to Scotty who had turned from his console, where he had been working on ways of increasing the range of the base's telescopic scanners, to listen in, "Scotty, you ever seen, heard about or worked on anything that could be used to disguise an entire ship from sight and radar?"

The Engineer thought for a moment before replying in his Scottish brogue, "Aye, there have been some testing with those type a technologies. But ta cloak an entire ship in flight from scanners and tha like would take a tremendous amount of power."

"So not being able to use weapons while cloaked would be a likely side effect of what ever device they employed?" Jim asked eager for confirmation.

"Aye, I would say so," Scotty nodded.

"Well that's something then," Jim nodded, coming to a decision, "Scotty I want you to catalog any data, prototypes, tests and the like that relate to the cloaking of vessels or structures up until now."

"Aye, sir," Scotty nodded, turning back to his console to get straight to work on his new task, while keeping on ear on the continued conversation going on behind him.

"You think the device could be used to cloak a building as well?" Spock stepped up beside, him taking note of Jim's wording.

"If it can cloak a moving ship, why not a building/" The captain said, turning to the Vulcan, "And if that's the case, then maybe they have an out post some where close by on a moon or an outlying planet."

"We have not been able to find any anomalies in scans of the immediate solar system that would indicate anything of the sort," Spock said indicating Chekov sitting at his own console equipped with long range sensors as he mentioned 'we'.

"But you wouldn't if they are cloaked," Jim pointed out, moving back over to his own console leaning over his computer while working the problem over in his head, "We just need to find a way of detecting them, but how can we search for something when its cloaked to show nothing at all?"

Spock's eyebrows dipped towards his eyes, something stirring at the Captain's words, "While it is vast and open, space is not empty. It is filled with not only various particles of debris; it is also filled with energy usually radiated from the closest sun and gravitational forces of the present planets."

"What are you getting at Spock?" Jim questioned him, the others looking on in interest at the developing conversation between their officers.

"When we scan space we find things that we dismiss as normal phenomenon when searching for anomalies that could be identified as foreign ships," Spock continued a light shinning in his eyes, "However if something is cloaked them, it mimics non-existence."

"So, in the vast openness of space it would come up as nothing on the scanners and not even processed," Jim's lips started to widen into a maniacal grin, "But if we actually scanned for nothing then we could find a cloaked ship, like a black hole anomaly in space."

"It would be logical for the method to work in this instance," Spock's lips twitched as Jim came to the same conclusion.

"Chekov, Sulu," Jim said, turning to his two techs easily following the Vulcan's theory, "Can you calibrate your scanners to search for nothing?"

"Sure can Keptain," Chekov answered for both of them, Sulu nodding beside him.

"Then get to it," Jim ordered, grinning. They were finally getting somewhere. After 4 months of nothing, they may have found the key to finding the Romulan insurgents and could now be one step closer to taking the bastards down.

"Jim?" Spock spoke quietly as the rest of the team got to work, Uhura taking a seat at her own console to help in the scans.

"Yeah?" Jim smiled up at the Vulcan.

"The discovery of this device maybe a key piece of evidence that can be used to convince both our councils of the existence of the third party of Romulans forcing this war," the Vulcan said.

"We can only hope," he murmured back, knowing that even if they couldn't actually find the Romulans base or carrier ship, they could gather enough evidence that would at least convince the Earth council not to punish Jim for his part in delivering the treaty and the staged prisoner exchange.

POSSESSED

"Hey Bones," Jim greeted striding into the ward. McCoy, once he wasn't need as a buffer between the rest of the platoon and Spock, had pronounced he was a doctor not a research analyst and opted to return to his duties in the ward until they had found anything useful. Jim just thought it was an excuse not to have to sift through decades worth of data to attempt to find the most obscure references that might have something to do with Romulans attacking Earth civilians.

"You find anything yet?" It was the same question Bones had asked every time he'd seen Jim since they started looking for the Romulan insurgents.

"As a matter of fact," Jim grinned as he followed the Doctor down the length of beds, "We have."

"Oh really, and what might that be?" The doctor inquired, not looking up from the chart he was studying as he stopped in front of a soldier laid up with heat exhaustion, something that was unfortunately a common ailment even with all the warnings and provisions the army provided to soldiers going anywhere in the harsh Vulcan desert.

The captain leaned his hip against the empty bed next to the one the doctor was checking, arms folding across his chest, "A cloaking device," he replied casually.

"Huh, well ain't that something," McCoy said, his disinterest showing when he put down the chart and moved to the next occupied bed.

"Come on, Bones," Jim's grin dropped to a smile as he continued following the Doctor, "It's good, we finally have something we can use to prove how they have been staging their attacks without being detected and possibly a way of tracking them!"

"Well that will be useful," Bones wrote something on the chart, stylish clacking against the digital screen as he put it back in its holster and moved again to the next bed over.

"You're not listening to me are you?" he trailed behind the doctor changing from amused to indignant.

"I'm sorry, Jim," McCoy finally looked up at him an amused gleam in his eye as he placed the final chart back in its holster, "What was that?"

"Bones!" Jim whined as they left the ward in the direction of the Doctors office, pausing only for McCoy to hand over to the nurse in charge.

"You eaten?" McCoy asked entering the code for his office door to swish open, well aware of Jim's eating habits when focused on a challenging task.

Jim nodded, entering behind the doctor to take his usual seat in front of the desk, "Spock's been making sure I eat with him if I forget."

The doctor snorted pulling two glasses and his ever-present bottle of whiskey from the desk, "At least that Hobgoblin's good for something."

"Glad you approve," Jim said dryly, accepting the glass McCoy handed him. He still didn't know where he kept on getting his alcohol; the military frowned heavily on the consumption of alcohol on any military base, but McCoy as far as he knew had never had a problem.

"So, what's this you said about a cloaking device?" The doctor asked settling down in his own chair, glass in hand.

Jim relaxed into his chair, sipping at the amber liquid in his glass regaling the story about how Spock and Uhura discovered reference to the Romulan's cloaking device and their theories about it. He may have embellished it here and there to make it more exciting, but the main gist didn't change.

"So you might be able to find the bastards," McCoy stated, finishing off his drink.

"Yeah," Jim grinned, "If Chekov and Sulu can find a patch of nothing out there somewhere then according to Spock the probability of it being them is 87.98%, and I'd say that's pretty good odds."

"Well it better work, cause you don't have much longer til your deadline runs out," the doctor informed him, solemnly pouring himself another drink.

Jim leaned forwards placing his empty glass on the desk, "I'm well aware of the time we have left and we are going to find them and take them down."

"You say that..." McCoy started but a beep at his console had him turning to his computer to answer the call, "McCoy here, what is it?" he said gruffly, annoyed at the interruption.

"Doctor," replied a familiar voice, "Is the Captain with you?"

"Yeah, Spock he's here, what do you want?" the doctor shot at him, spinning the console so Jim could see the Vulcan on the screen.

"Hey Spock what's up?" Jim asked, him tone brightening.

"We have found them," Spock's simple statement had both Captain and Doctor lunging from their seats heading for the lab.

POSSESSED

"It's freezing!" McCoy growled, pulling his coat tighter around him as they trudged through the snow. Sun reflected off the icicles, making them glisten like the star in the vast beyond above them, where you could just see the shadow of a planet hanging amongst the clouds rolling over the horizon.

"Bloody hell Bones, it was only an hour ago that you were complaining it was too hot," Jim shot back, tricorder in hand as he mapped out their route across the frozen tundra.

"You know me, I'm never happy," He growled again, pulling his hood further around his ears before tucking his gloved hands under his armpits.

"Oh I don't think that's true," Jim grinned stepping over an ice bank, "I remember that one time with that Andorian stripper…" He trailed off.

The others grinned, "What Andorian would that be?" Sulu chimed in, adjusting the straps of his backpack, following the Captain's path. They had to bring decent sized survival packs in case anything went wrong as it wouldn't do them any good to be lost in the frozen landscape without proper supplies.

"Tell me why we have to park so far away again?" the doctor grumbled, ignoring the question as a frigid breeze cut through him, raising goose flesh under his thermals.

"It was necessary to ensure the Romulan base would not detect our approach," Spock told him matter of factually, reading his own tricorder wearing almost double the amount of layers as anyone else.

"You can't tell me your not cold coming from a desert planet," McCoy grouched louder, the snow crunching under heavy boots as they made their way towards the curving horizon.

"As a Vulcan I am able to control my body temperature," Spock stated not looking up, continuing at the Doctor's snort of a reply, "And I am wearing the appropriate amount of clothing I require to do so."

"Oh, so if I had pointed ears and a sunny disposition then I would be all snuggly and warm too?" McCoy shot back, flicking snow in the Vulcan's direction with his shoe. He still didn't trust the pointy-eared bastard as far as he could throw him and he wasn't pleased he had to come along on such a dangerous mission. With Jim leaning more and more on the Vulcan for advice, he was just waiting for the inevitable to happen and be forced to pick up the pieces and sew them all back together again, if it was even possible. The others didn't seem to have the same views; they trusted Jim and his judgment too much at times, and this was one of those times.

"It is unlikely," Spock replied stepping to the side to avoid the flying snow, eyes staying forwards. He was quite aware of the Doctors dislike towards him, but the mission came first.

"This is not so different from Russia in the winter, is nice," Chekov grinned, enjoying himself as he almost skipped through the snow behind Sulu.

"You would think that," McCoy murmured, eyes moving to watch his feet. Jim smiled down at his tricorder, happy the young Russian had butted in, breaking up the mounting fight between Spock and his medic. He had had to step in more then once to prevent them from biting into each other over the last couple of months. Even when McCoy was acting as mediator between Spock and the rest of the platoon he'd been on the controlled side of hostile towards the Vulcan. He had hoped his friend would warm up to the Commander eventually, but it hadn't happened. He'd tried to talk him around but Bones was just too stubborn to let it go. What Spock had done to him was something the doctor would never forgive, it didn't matter how many times Jim had told him he'd moved past it. The others were much more understanding, at least in the sense they trusted him when he said Spock was a good guy and wanted to end the war as much as him.

"Well, snow is a nice change from sand," Uhura smiled, hoisting her pack up higher. Uhura, Jim smiled, had been a bit more wary then the others in the beginning when it came to Spock but she had warmed up to him the more they'd worked together and he has glad for that. He would not be surprised if she was the one to help sway the others in Spock's favor.

"Tis that," Scotty agreed smiling even though he's teeth chattered.

"How far out are we?" Sulu asked, stride lengthening to walk beside his Captain.

"We're getting close, about 1 kilometer out just over that ridge," Jim said checking the readings on his tricorder before pointed to a low beam of snow and ice blocking the horizon.

"1.28 kilometers," Spock put in as he steered Jim away from a crack in the ice indicting for the others to be careful.

Delta Vega was an uninhabited planet of snow and ice following the orbit of Vulcan around their systems sun, a short distance to travel for any decent star ship. Which made it a perfect place for a group of Romulan insurgents to make a base. There was even an abandoned Starfleet outpost available to settle in, which now didn't seem to exist anymore. At least not according to planetary scans.

"So how are we going about this?" Sulu asked as they paused at the top of the ridge laid out in the snow, their grey and white patterned issue snow gear blending into the landscape.

Jim shuffled forwards on his elbows, stomach dragging across the ground while pointing to a bare patch of ice and snow just 500 meters in front of the ridge. The air seemed to shimmer in certain patches as the wind tried to blow snowflakes where they didn't want to go. It could have been just a trick of the light, but they knew better.

"There is where we need to go, you've seen the old Starfleet schematics," Sulu nodded, the others following Jim's words, "Because of the cloaking we can't know what modifications have been made, but we have to hope they didn't find the need to change too much. But we also don't know how long the base has been in their hands so they could have demolished the whole thing and rebuilt something else."

"Ok, so we know that already," Uhura smiled, urging him to continue. Their Captain had briefed them fully before they left the shuttle, but he always liked going over the plan one more time before they entered hostile territory.

"Right, just reminding you we're going in blind," Jim smiled back pulling his tricorder forwards, "The perimeter of the nothingness extends past the schematics by 20 meters so once we are inside that we will have to recognize possible threats quickly before we are detected. Because we're going in blind, we don't know what kind of weapons or defense grid they have in place so we need to stay on our toes. You guys know what you have to do once we're in but be careful I don't want anyone to get ahead of themselves."

They all nodded, listening intently, keeping one eye on their surroundings.

"The schematics show a service entrance on this side of the building so that is our target. Once we are inside the building, we find any insurgents and take them down. Our next priority is to gain access to any computer systems and information. We need to know who they are, if they work for the Romulan Empire or not, and why they are here. Once that's achieved we disable the cloaking device and signal Earth base. You all have your extraction units."

They all nodded again, hands going to a sleek black device in their belts. The device was a beacon of sorts and when switched on would allow the closest Earth vessel or base to beam a soldier out of a hostile situation. It could also be programed to transport a soldier to their last known safe checkpoint. They were designed with a low fluctuating frequency that could get around most jamming devices. The only downside was the same as any transporting device; it didn't work underground. Their devices were programed to lock on to the transporter in the shuttle they had flown to the planet, which would automatically beam them out when activated. Each was a tune to their bio-frequency so a hostile could not get a hold of it and use it to infiltrate Earth facilities. This also meant if they lost it they had to wait on someone finding them and beaming them out manually which could mean death in a warzone.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Jim eyes met with each member of the platoon, understanding their resolve and their affirmative, he looked to Scotty last, " You have your rig ready?"

"Aye Sir, but as a told ya I dunno how long it's gonna last, we have maybe 10 minutes," Scotty said grabbing a switch on his belt, a cord uncoiling from a slit in the base of his pack.

The engineer had rigged a small cloaking device that would cover them on their approach to the Romulan base if they stayed close together. It however was his first prototype and he couldn't determine exactly how long the battery pack taking up most of the space in his backpack would last. He also couldn't be sure it would even work, but it was better then running up to the invisible building and being shot down by invisible guards.

"Then we better make it quick," Jim grinned, pulling his feet under him as he crouched ready waiting for everyone to do the same, "Now Scotty," he ordered. The device gave out a small electrical impulse before a shimmer past of them, "Lets go."

The soldiers, in practiced formation, rifles drawn as they ran, sprinted down over the edge of the ridge towards the invisible structure in front of them, the sound of snow crunching under boots being swept away by the wind whistling around their ears.

POSSESSED

AN: Another chapter up and will be lots of action in the next. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter, totally love you for it. And a big thanks to HyenaGreyScale once again for being my beta. You Rock! :D

Please, Please, Please REVIEW.


	10. Proof

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Mentions of rape_

_Swearing_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 10 – _Proof_

They had made it into the base without too many incidents, taking out a few guards here and there. As far as they knew they hadn't tripped any alarms, at least none that made any noise. Slowly they made their way into some sort of main communication's room, taking out the two Romulans inside. By the number of Romulan soldiers they had met along the way, the converted base couldn't be fully manned.

Chekov had detected a cloaked ship in vicinity but it had since gone and Jim assumed that was where more of the insurgents were. It would have been nice to be able to take down the ship as well, but their main goal was to get proof of the attacks on Earth civilians by the Romulans and remove their foot-hold in this solar system, hopefully preventing it from happening again. They also had to convince the Earth and Vulcan council to make peace. They could worry about the lone Romulan ship later; now that they could detect them with scanners, the Romulans wouldn't be able to sneak up on them.

Uhura and Spock went straight to the computers, gaining access to the bases main files, placing their rifles in within easy access reach as they sat down. The three boys set up a watch just inside the door as Jim chose his own computer, pulling up the Romulan's own schematics of the base. McCoy leaned over his shoulder.

It took the three of them only 5 minutes to access the files they needed. Of course, it helped that the computers were already logged in when they arrived.

"The cloaking device is in the main hanger, which is 500 meters west of here, down the main corridor." Jim said, informing the others of their next heading. Spock's computer chirped next to him, "You have all the files you need?" he questioned the Vulcan standing from his computer, ready to be moving again in case a stray Romulan worked out what was going on.

"We have completed the download, however much of it is in code. It will take time to decipher if the files we have accessed will be of use," Spock informed, him stowing a data chip in his belt as he too stood, ready to leave.

"You think you guys will be able to decode the info?" Jim asked picking up his rifle, ready to move back towards the door.

The Vulcan replied with a silent raised eyebrow Uhura smiling behind him, "You really need to ask that question?" she grinned securing her own data chip, a back up, just in-case.

"Keptin," Chekov cried urgently, his tricorder specifically set to a wide scan, a chirp sounding behind them. Jim whipped around, rifle up and ready as the huge screen taking up the majority of the back wall flickered to life. None of them, minus Spock, could resist the normal response of staring up at the screen in guarded horror at a Romulan face, head bald with intricate black tattoos framing his eyes and curling down his forehead finishing at his chin.

"Hello," The tone was light but he wore no smile, "What might you be doing in my base?" A camera mounted on the communications terminal blinked at them, its position showed Jim it was only focused in him. The Romulan couldn't see the rest of the room or his platoon, being only designed for one or two communications officers sitting in front of it.

"Identify yourself," Jim demanded, finding his voice quickly as his years of training and combat experience came to the forefront. He had his rifle ready but lowered. There wasn't much point, pointing it at a vid screen.

"I should be asking you the same question," answered the Romulan keeping his tone unnervingly light, deciding to answer Jim's question anyway, "I'm Nero. And you are Captain James Kirk," Nero almost smiled, indicating for someone to come forward in line of the screen, "I believe you have already met my first."

Jim instantly recognized the Romulan that had attacked him in the desert all those months ago. He could still feel those long fingers tightening around his throat as he stared the Romulan down. Tapping his riffle twice his platoon tensed, ready and waiting for him to give the command to activate their extraction devices.

"Nice to see you again," Jim smirked, matching Nero's tone, "Earth forces will be here shortly to take you in. I suggest you do not resist."

McCoy leaned into him, hearing something in his tone, "You did tell Pike about this little mission didn't you?" He hissed into Jim's ear, his voice barely audible.

"I left him a note," Jim whispered back before turning his attention back to the main screen seeing Sulu signally out of the corner of his eye. The lieutenant had his tricorder up, the light at the top blinking red.

"Well while it was a nice little reunion we have to depart," Jim grinned and shot at the little camera in front of him terminating the communication. The image of Nero face and his lowered eyebrows flickered to black.

"Ok we have enough, lets get out of here," Jim ordered, indication for Chekov and Sulu to go first. The shuttle could only transport two at a time and as the Navigator and Pilot they were needed in the ship ready for immediate take off as the others beamed aboard.

Their hands drop to the evac-device on their belts, pressing the activation key. Nothing happenens. They looked helplessly at their, Captain pressing the button one more time just incase. Nothing.

"Scotty?!" Jim demanded an analysis of their engineer.

"Tha cloaking bounced tha signal," Scotty said tapping at the readings on his own tricorder, "It did not get out of tha facility."

"Can you fix it, boost the signal?" Jim asked urgently, knowing they didn't have much time before the Romulans came swarming in.

"It would do us no good, inside the cloaking shield tha signal cannot connect with what it cannot detect," Scotty replied helplessly, "It is reacting as if nothing but this base exists."

"Then back to plan A," Jim said making for the door, rifle in hand ready to fire; they were too far into the complex to turn back the way they had come. Their only hope in getting out in one piece was to beam back to the shuttle, but with the evac unit jammed, they had only one option, "Take out the cloaking device and then get the hell out of here."

He cursed their luck, and lack of information. If he had known the evac device would fail he'd have come up with a better option. As it was he had an escape route slowly forming after studying the Romulan base schematics, but the best and quickest way was to take out the cloaking device and beam out; only problem was the Romulans, who probably knew that was their aim.

Jim directed them down the corridor, each of his platoon taking formation; Chekov and Uhura on flank, Scotty and Sulu at the rear. Spock moved before him, the doctor staying at his side.

"What do you mean you left a note?" McCoy hissed at him as they crouched at a corner, listening intently and checking tricorder readings for any sign of an armed soldier waiting just out of sight, "You know I was there when he said we couldn't go after these Romulans without council permission!"

"I didn't want to take the chance of the Romulans getting wind of our plan, and there could be more then one spy," Jim hissed back as they rounded the corner, eyes and ears alert to any threat.

"The hell were you thinking?!" McCoy hissed, demanding answers to why his friend would order them into unknown hostile territory without proper support from the larger part of the army. The spy on the Vulcan council had been caught weeks ago so he didn't see any reason for this madness, cursing himself for not asking Jim earlier. He was just as bad as the others when it came to blindly trusting his Captain.

"I sent Pike everything as we left; if he doesn't have an entire regiment ready to come after us by now then he's not the General I though he was," Jim whispered, raising a hand to stop McCoy from continuing.

Now really wasn't the time to be having this argument. He knew it was probably extremely stupid to infiltrate the Romulan base without definite backup, but it was a risk that they had to take. Even Spock agreed with him when they'd gone over the plan before presenting it to the others. It was higher risk to tell the councils what they wanted to do and the time it would take them to give an answer would increase the likely hood of the Romulans catching on and getting the hell out of the solar system taking any proof of their presence with them.

Now they had definite proof of their presence and the data collected would more then likely reveal their involvement in attacks against Earth. Jim wouldn't get marched in front of a firing squad and Earth and Vulcan would be at peace. He would probably get a dishonorable discharge for running a mission without permission, but that was better then being dead.

"Dammit," McCoy muttered under his breath. Heavy boots could be heard pounding against the hard concrete of the floors echoing around the grey, dimly lit corridor.

"Camera," Sulu muttered pointing up to the ceiling and a little round disc attached to it.

"Disabled the surveillance network when I checked the schematics," Jim said, rifle coming up ready to fire at any Romulan's that rounded the corner, "They're as blind as we are."

Sulu nodded, mimicking his Captain's movements; the usual red light was not blinking down at them from the lens of the black disc indicating its inactivity.

They advanced slowly, shooting a pair of Romulans before they could reach for their communicators, keeping eyes and ears on their surroundings, rifles ready.

Jim lead them down a side corridor. veering towards an alternative entrance to the main hanger, knowing Nero would figure out where they were heading. He felt no need to make it easier for him by taking the main route and entering through the main doors designed for defensive measures. The service entrance was smaller and if the schematics were correct, protected by a compound lock, complete with a key swipe. But Jim wasn't too worried about getting past that. The smaller door would give them a better defense against the Romulans attacking them and make it easier to hold back any coming at them from behind once they got into the hanger.

The group darted to get out of the line of fire, Sulu and Scotty taking out another small group of Romulans coming from behind.

"They're startin' to close in," Scotty, checking his rifle, murmured loud enough for Jim to just hear him.

"Almost there," Jim whispered back, taking them down another corridor once they had checked it was clear. They stopped in front of a door, an electronic lock holding it closed. Jim nodded to the others as he went to a knee in front of it. He could trust his platoon to set up a perimeter without a direct order as he fiddled with the lock.

After a few choice curse words and suggestions from Spock the lock clicked, flashing green. Jim moved to the side indicating for the others to do the same, picking up his rifle he'd placed within reach as he assessed the lock. The door swung open silently under his touch, irevealing a vast chamber, ceilings arching away far above them.

When they weren't immediately bombarded with enemy fire, Jim edged around the door-frame, rifle ready. Nothing did as he stepped into the room, eyes cataloging every piece of cover available to them before noting the glowing orb mounted in the center of the room. Romulans surrounded it; none had yet notice the opening of the service door obscured by a wall of stacked crates full of provisions. Then one turned his head slightly, catching Jim's movement out of the corner of his eye and all hell broke loose.

His shout echoed against the high vaulted ceiling, pulling the insurgents attention to their entrance. Jim dived for cover, rifle already taking out the man that had spotted him and the one next to him. Phaser fire ricocheted over his head, scorching the wall behind him. The ear splitting sound reverberated around the hanger as blasts came one after the other.

Finding a good position, the captain laid down cover fire as the rest of his platoon darted into the hanger at a crouch each adding their own fire as they reached the shelter of the crates. He didn't need to prompt Scotty to assess the large orb taking up precedence in the center of the large open space beyond them for its weak points. Once they took the cloaking device out, they could blow this joint.

The Romulans stood their ground, firing rapidly into the crates, phaser blasts burning away at the synthetic material holding supplies and flying over head scorching the walls of the hanger. Sulu dropped to his knees not a moment too soon as a blast singed his hair. The bastards were good shots, but as Chekov took out two pointy-eared bastards in retaliation for the near miss, Jim knew his team was better.

"Surrender now and we will let your soldiers go," called a voice over the din; Nero had entered the fray.

Jim shot another Romulan in answer, "No thanks," he shouted to make sure Nero got his message.

"Scotty," his voice lowered to address his engineer, "Where do we hit that thing?"

"The outter shell is too hard. The generator is the weak point," Scotty replied quickly indicating the lengths of cords streaming away from them, "We cut tha connection ta that we cut tha cloaking."

"Aim for the power cords," Jim ordered Uhura and Sulu, turning his rifle's aim to the cords, finding it difficult to pinpoint the right spot. The rest continued to dish out cover fire, starting to take out the new stream of insurgents marching in through the main hanger doors. They needed to get out soon or they'd be overrun.

The outer casing sizzled as their blasts hit; it was thick military grade, designed to protect the delicate wires inside. Even a phaser rifle blast would take time to cut through it from such a distance.

"We need a better angle!" Jim hissed so his team could hear him over the din, "Spock, you're with me; the rest of you, keep up the cover fire. As soon as you see the cloak go down get out," he ordered, ducking down behind the crates.

"Jim," McCoy hissed back, grabbing his arm. A look from Jim had him drop his hand without another word.

"Let's go," Jim told Spock, setting himself in a crouch as they moved together using the crates as cover. If they could get to the generator and disable or sever the cords, their evac units would work and they could get out of this shit hole.

McCoy watched them go before turning back to his post, shooting at the pointy-eared bastards pinning them down. His friend had just run off with another one of the bloody pointy-eared bastards so he was happy to take a few down and damn his hippocratic oath. Even if it meant nothing since he became an army medic.

Jim ran at a crouch ducking behind another crate, Spock close on his tail moving away from the main cross fire, the Romulans not yet noticing their movement. Sulu and Uhura were still firing sporadically at the power cord to keep their enemies focused on stopping them instead of their captain.

"We must cross 10 meters of open space before we can reach the generator. There is a 96.7% chance we will be spotted before we reach adequate cover," the Vulcan informed him quietly as they paused at the edge of the line of crates.

Another stack was 10 meters in front of them, and by the run of the cords the generator would be just beyond them. They could shoot the cords from where they were but the Romulans would overrun them before they could get through the casing.

"We have to Spock," Jim sighed, arranging his rifle as they got ready to run, "If we can't take the generator out then none of us are getting out of this."

"I am prepared," Spock said in response, muscles relaxing, reading them for their mad dash to the next lot of crates.

"Then lets go," Jim nodded, counting down from three before he broke cover picking speed over stealth as he sprinted for the crates, Spock close on his heels. Two seconds from reaching the safety of the crates, the Vulcan barreled into him, forcing both of them to the floor.

Jim heard something crack as they hit the floor hard, the crates blocking them from the rest of the hanger as phaser fire burnt through the space they had been moments before.

"Shit," Jim swore, rolling up quickly to return fire, "You okay, Spock?" he asked as the Vulcan rose beside him, rifle up and firing at the Romulans that had spotted him.

"I am unharmed," he said, eyes dark as he took out a soldier.

"Good," Jim replied, eyes looking down the side of the crates. He could just make out the corner of the generator behind them, "Keep them covered, I'm going for the generator."

His hand strayed to his belt, checking the casing of his evac unit and the power; it was still working, undamaged in the fall. Turning his attention back to the generator he took out a Romulan moving around it to get at him, then set his rifle to the humming block of metal and glowing rods; A fusion generator, silent and efficient.

Deciding to err on the side of caution, he used the butt of his rifle to break the main connector rods rather then risk an explosion by shooting at it. It only took three tries to dislodge the thing, a deep whine replaced the low hum before the thing fell silent entirely.

"It's out, go now!" Jim snapped into his wrist communicator before joining Spock to draw the fire towards them so the others could beam out safely in pairs.

Phaser fire fell away as his team beamed out and soon all the Romulans attention was focused on them. He could hear a faint cursing over the whine of the weapons fire making Jim smile.

"Our turn, Commander," Jim grinned, reaching for his evac-unit.

"I cannot," Spock spoke quietly, continuing to fire keeping the Romulans at bay for just a little longer.

"What do you mean you can't?" Jim hissed, hand returning to his rifle so he could fire it properly. His eyes darted down to Spock's belt; the casing on his evac-unit was damaged, the tiny light used to indicate its power level was out. It wasn't his unit that had hit the floor it was Spock's. It shouldn't have broken, not under normal circumstances, but they were designed for humans and Spock was Vulcan. Their bodies were denser then any human, the extra weight must have been too much for the stupid little device.

"Shit, I'm not leaving you," the Captain growled, renewing his fire tenfold just to keep the bastards back for a moment longer.

"You must return to your platoon," Spock spoke, his voice even, expression completely blank, "You must take the information we have gathered to the councils."

"Uhura has the spare chip, I'm not leaving you," Jim repeated himself, heart clenching at the thought of leaving the Vulcan behind to fend for himself, to get captured or killed by the crazy Romulans, knowing he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

"You must," the commander told him dropping his rifle suddenly, reaching for Jim's belt. The captain was too late to stop him from activating his unit. The buzz of the transporter surrounded him affording him one last look at the Vulcan who had taken so much from him, yet given him even more, one last look into the deep recesses of his brown eyes. He recognized then what that look meant.

Realization hit him as his vision turned white, his heart beating frantically in his chest. He was in love with the stupid self-sacrificing pointy-eared hobgoblin. He was in love with Spock.

"Fuck," was the first word from his mouth as he reformed inside the shuttle clutching at empty air.

POSSESSED

The shuttle was claustrophobic when compared to the vast space in the main hanger of the old star fleet base, barely able to fit the two compact transporters and enough seats for the seven of them to strap in. But it wasn't full of hostile Romulan soldiers with big guns.

"Jim what happened? Are you hurt?" McCoy was the first one to speak as Jim pushed to his feet having landed in a crouch; exactly the same position he had been in when Spock had activated his unit. He unclicked his pack and secured it with the others.

He shook his head at the Doctors question, pushing his way forwards to the front of the shuttle where Sulu and Chekov where doing their final flight checks. Uhura came up beside him voice concerned, "Where's Spock?"

"His unit broke," He replied quickly, a series of profanities running around in his head as he tried to process everything that had just happened in the last 60 seconds. Jim motioned for her to be quiet before she could ask another question, his eyes turning to stare out the front windscreen to the glistening white beyond. The wind had picked up since they had trekked across the frozen tundra, the dark clouds once on the horizon where rolling over head casting waves of shadow across the ice, blurring the line between ice and sky.

Sulu and Chekov where looking to him expectant, waiting for the order to take off. The longer they stayed idling the more likely it would be for the Romulan ship to find them. When the ship was, for all intents and purposes shut down, it was virtually invisible to almost the same effect as the cloaking device. It could only be found if you actually walked by it. When all the systems where switched on, the shuttle became visible to anyone with in radar range and an easy target when not in flight. Which meant he had to make a decision and quickly.

"Fuck," Jim swore under his breath, blue eyes slamming shut. His platoon he knew were looking at him in concern, waiting for him to say something and knowing if he didn't they would have to act without his say so.

"Get us in the air," Jim ordered. They would have more maneuverability that way rather then be sitting ducks. He was tempted to run, rendezvous with the fleet Pike would have sent. They could watch as the Romulans where blown to kingdom come and Jim could go back to the way things were, where his heart didn't screw with him. It didn't matter that a Vulcan, one that captured him, raped him and kept him prisoner, would die with them. At least it wouldn't have mattered 9 months ago, before the Vulcan became Spock, the amazingly compassionate, stoic, and loyal man Jim had ever met and the man that had just sacrificed his life for him.

"Fuck!" he swore again, slamming a hand against the top of Chekov's chair, making the navigator jump. Jim swung around to face the three behind him, "I need to get on that ship," he told them. He couldn't run and leave Spock to those bastards; he would get his Vulcan back or die trying.

"Why the hell do you need to do that?" McCoy pulling his tricorder to check his Captain wasn't crazy. He had been frantic when Jim hadn't beamed aboard straight after them, thinking the bloody Vulcan had betrayed them and taken Jim prisoner again. He was almost glad the elf hadn't made if back , would have been if Jim's eyes hadn't been bright with unshed tears as he grasped at empty air crouched over the pad.

"That's the most likely place they would have taken Spock when they took him prisoner now that their base has been compromised," Jim explained eyes turning to Scotty.

"You can't be sure he's still alive," Uhura spoke, her voice betraying how frightened she was for Spock's life.

"He was alive when I left and he'd put down his weapon," Jim explained to them, "And I'm pretty sure Nero would want to take him alive find out what we were doing in the base and what we took."

"And if he didn't?" McCoy prompted, making sure his friend understood the ramification if he did what he was thinking.

"Then I can at least sabotage their ship bring it down from the inside," He sighed; they were losing precious time while they had this stupid argument, "Scotty can you get me on to that ship?" Jim asked the engineer stopping the doctor from pushing further.

"Aye it's possible," Scotty replied his voice soft, wary at Jim's plan, knowing it could be suicide to beam one man onto an unfamiliar enemy ship.

"Good," Jim nodded swinging back around to address the pilot, "Sulu get us into orbit and locate that ship, it's around somewhere. Then get as close as you can outside of their weapons range. Once I'm aboard, get out of there and rendezvous with the fleet. If I haven't contacted you within an hour make sure Pike blows em' to pieces."

"Sir," Sulu exclaimed before McCoy cut him off with his own protests, "The hell are you thinking Jim, you want to be blown up?! You can't go in their alone!"

"It's a risk I have to take and alone I stand a better chance of moving around undetected," Jim said, not turning back to look at the Doctor, his gaze instead fixed on the surface of the planet as it slipped away the clouds quickly obscuring it as they rose higher into the atmosphere.

"Scotty get the transporter ready," he ordered, not interested in further argument.

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied, voice reluctant as Jim heard him shuffle towards the back of the shuttle and cabinets click open, the engineer gathering his tools.

They'd reached the stratosphere when the console chirped.

"Incoming message, sir" Chekov said looking a little apprehensive, speaker bud in his ear as he listened to whoever was on the line, "It's the General, Keptain, General Pike. He does not sound pleased."

"Put him on speaker," Jim said taking a deep breath. He knew he was about to get a dressing down. Pike would be furious having to find out about Jim's little expedition through instant message.

"Report Captain," Pike's voice came over the speakers, it was stained with an under current of constrained fury. The lack of pleasantries confirmed how pissed off he really was. The background noise they could make out meant, subordinates on the bridge of a ship surrounded the General.

Jim sighed internally; Pike being around others that were not fully aware of the mission meant he would be spared for now, "General," he greeted, keeping his voice even; there was no need to antagonize Pike any further then he already had, "Our reconnaissance mission was interrupted by insurgents, but we managed to access their computer data base and pull their files. The data is encrypted, however Lieutenant Uhura is confident she will be able to decode it. We disabled the cloaking device and evacuated. Commander Spock's evac-unit was damaged in the cross fire between the Romulan and ourselves and was not able to beam out," he summarized their mission as quickly and as precisely as possible.

"You have proof?" Pike asked, Jim knowing exactly what he was asking him. The channel they were using wasn't completely secure so no details would be mentioned.

"Yes, sir," He replied, hand gripping the back of Sulu's chair, "We do."

"Good, rendezvous with the fleet. Coordinates will be sent to you," Pike ordered them, "I will expect a full report when you arrive."

"Have you located the Romulan Ship?" Jim asked, understanding that Pike had organized a whole fleet of Earth fighters, which were ready and waiting for further orders.

"We have used your scanner calibration and located the Romulan ship," the General informed them, "It will be engaged when I receive the appropriate orders."

Jim cringed at Generals carefully chosen word's; Pike was definitely pissed, which made his next request all that more difficult, "I have reason to believe Commander Spock has been taken captive by the Romulan insurgents. With your permission I would like to retrieve him."

"Permission denied," Pike growled, anger in his voice making the electronic quality of the speakers more prominent, "You will return to the fleet, am I clear?"

"Yes sir, my platoon will rendezvous with the fleet to hand of the data we have collected," Jim told him, hoping Pike didn't pick up on his wording.

"We will be expecting you soon, Pike out," the General finished, satisfied the conversation was over and cut the connection.

"Jim," McCoy said as the Captain dropped his hand from the back of Sulu's chair, bringing it to rub at his face in frustration.

The hand fell as he turned, Scotty had stopped work when Pike had started to speak, "My previous orders still stand, Scotty have you finished with the transporter?"

"Give me another 20 minutes," the engineer requested, quickly picking up his tools, once again focusing on his work.

"The Romulan ship is orbiting de planet. On the dark side now. The fleet is 40,000 par out forming a perimeter," Chekov said hastily, his hands running over his controls as Jim blue eyes fixed on him.

"Good, set course for the Romulan ship," Jim said slipping past a barely restrained McCoy and silent Uhura, telling them to strap in. They did reluctantly, worried for their Captain's sanity who crouched down beside Scotty's tool box picking up one of his calibration tools. Taking it to his own seat he pulled his evac-device from his belt directing the tool at it.

POSSESSED

AN: ok ok another cliffy, but just so you know I had planned this story to be 9 chapters plus an epilogue. Obviously I'm terrible at planning stories and my writing has a tendency to get away from me. Does mean more for you guys though :P

Downside, the reason I wanted it to only be the 9 chapters was because I wanted to finish it during my break. Now I have started my final semester of uni, which for me means writing my thesis. And as I have confirmed in just this first week of properly working on it, it takes up all of my time. So that means very little left to write my story. Don't worry, I will finish this and I am very determined. It only means the next chapters will take longer to publish. So I'm sorry for that.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and have not noticed the giant plot hole I just discovered and will address in a later chapter. 10 points to anyone that's spotted it :P

And yes Spock was captured again, but hey Jim's my hero in this and I wanted to change it up a little by not having him held hostage or kidnapped as he always seems to be in stories. I've even written some of them lol. :D

And to HyenaGreyScale, you are awesome, thanks for continuing to be a great beta :D

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	11. Showdown

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Mentions of rape_

_Swearing_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 11 - Showdown

Jim shivered, darting out of sight as he shook off the last of the transporter beam. Scotty had dropped him on a platform off a huge expanse spiraling through the bowels of the Romulan ship. The scanners showed the ship was large but that didn't prepare him for where he was standing now, feeling like he'd been dropped to the bottom of a cave so far down that he couldn't see the light from the sun. The gloom became a veil that hid everything from sight which could tell him where he was and where he needed to go. Spock was probably somewhere down one of those veiled corridors, in some room being tortured.

Jim turned into the corridor pulling his weapon, eyes scanning and ears alert to any sound. He couldn't see any visible cameras but he stayed to the shadows just incase, not wanting anyone to get a good look at him. He needed to find a computer terminal, decipher the language, and find Spock. The base had been easier; Starfleet having the consoles and computers automatically set to standard and the Romulans hadn't been bothered to change it. But he knew this ship wouldn't be.

Moving through the corridors he hoped the others had followed his orders and gone straight to Pike. Jim needed them to give him the information so he would have an even better reason then 'the Romulans just being in restricted space to blow them up' and Humans and Vulcans could finally find peace.

Foreign words filtered towards him down the length of the corridor, the heavy thud of boots dropping on the solid metal floor. Jim pulled up his weapon, darting into dark alcove. As long as they didn't turn back to see the way they had come, they wouldn't see him. He steadied his breathing as they got closer, adjusting his grip around his silent weapon. The one thing that phasers had wrong with them was the steady whine they made when charged; it wasn't something you would hear normally, but in a silent corridor where the sound could echo, having an enemy with sensitive hearing it could be a dead give away. Jim's phaser was special; he'd modified it himself with a little help from Scotty so it would make no sound and increase its accuracy. He'd thought he'd lost it when Spock had captured them, but the Vulcans were kind enough to give what was left of his belongings to McCoy when they'd transported them back to Earth base. It also shot silently, which was very useful when he shot down the two Romulans as one turned in his direction perhaps just sensing his presence behind them.

Holstering his weapon he drug the two bodies into his little alcove, hiding them from sight. Checking them over, he pulled a wicked looking knife from one and tucked it into his belt. He already had his own combat knife but it was sheathed in a handy leg scabbard concealed in his fatigues. It was something he had come up with after the desert fiasco when he was unable to reach the knife in his boot to defend himself. Now he had two knives in easy reach.

Further into the ship Jim had turned from his original corridor still looking for any sort of computer terminal or indication as to where Spock might be being held. It was not 3 meters past his latest turn that he heard more voices.

'Fuck' passed through his head as he merged into the shadows of his corridor seeing the bulky shapes pause at the start of the corridor he had just turned down. They didn't seem to have heard or seen him, nor did they show any interest in moving down the corridor Jim was concealed in. For all intents and purposes they were just two soldiers stopping for a chat between duties.

Jim stayed were he was knowing from experience that moving would just draw their attention to his position. He had to reply on the dark fatigues he wore after stripping his cold weather gear and the shadows that wove their way around him. The hand that held his phaser stayed steady, ready to aim and fire at any indication the soldiers had seen him.

His ears pricked as a frown pulled on his forehead. The words, some of the words he recognized. Uhura did say that Romulan was similar to Vulcan, and with them sharing a common ancestry it made sense. They were talking about someone, a prisoner. They had to be talking about Spock and by the shorter ones striking hand gestures he was describing something unpleasant. He was slightly glad Romulans were a hell of a lot easier to read then Vulcans, but a knot was growing in his stomach as the gestures became more gruesome. Jim really hoped what ever the pointy-eared bastard was describing was what was going to happen and not what had happened to the prisoner they were speaking about.

Jim's shoulders relaxed slightly as the two moved off. He took a chance, darting silently forwards to see where they had gone and followed, keeping a good distance away so they wouldn't hear him. The sight of his phaser was trained to rest on their backs. They lead him to well lit corridors and he was forced to give up pursuit, wary there would be more Romulans around every corner. More voices filtered around him, bouncing off the hard surfaces of the corridor making it difficult to tell where they came from. Wherever they had lead him he wasn't in a very good position, so with reluctance and the need to preserve his life, Jim moved back to find an unoccupied room to slip out of sight.

The room was sparsely furnished, everything bolted to the walls or the floor, consisting of a few benches and a table. The table, as luck would have it, was complete with a computer terminal. Jim grinned, making sure to secure the door before he flew over to the terminal, holstering his gun so he could use both his hands to manipulate the foreign looking keypad.

He swore under his breath barely, able to understand anything that flash across the screen. The code was completely unfamiliar and the foreign letters making up half of it didn't help. Slowly he started to recognize some of the sequences and letters, one close enough to be Vulcan, but the code was something else. Who ever had programmed the ship had used a code measures beyond anything he had ever seen before, far in advance of Earth's or Vulcan present technologies. As far as he knew, the Romulans were not this advanced either. If he had to speculate, advanced coding such as this would only be possible decades into the future.

Jim growled, struggling to get into the system. He'd managed to pull up a map, but it showed him nothing; no marked cells or brig. He knew where he was in the ship but he needed an indecent report, just one tiny input that would direct him to where Spock was being held. Fifteen minutes in Jim groaned, slumping on to the bench, head falling into his hands; he was getting nowhere. He may be good with computers but even he couldn't get past the ridiculously advanced coding in a fucking foreign language. He had maybe 30 minutes of his hour left, probably less, and he was still no closer to finding Spock. He could go out and try to search for him manually but the ship was immense. He could be lost for days with no idea where the hell he was inside the monstrosity that was this ship, let alone where Spock was. Days were obviously not an option. If his platoon actually followed his orders for once then they would have convinced Pike to attack the ship soon and then there would be nothing left for him to look through or find. Hell, there wouldn't be anything left of him to do the looking or the finding.

The door beeping as the lock was disengaged, startled him from his dark thoughts. It swished open before he could move and a Romulan soldier stepped into the room babbling something in a tone of voice indicating he was just a little bit cheerful. Jim froze, realizing two things. His hands on his head were covering his rounded ears and maybe because of that and the low lighting, the Romulan thought he was one of them.

He grunted in reply to what ever the Romulan had said, carefully dropping his hand towards his phaser, grateful his right side faced away from the door and the chatty Romulan. It took two seconds to get his weapon in hand, his thumb expertly flicking the setting from kill, to stun the soldier in the doorway. Jim leapt up pulling the Romulan into the room and securing the door behind him once more. This time he made sure it wouldn't open for anyone but him.

Two minutes later he had the pointy-eared bastard stripped to the waist, using lengths of his shirt to tie him flat on the bench. It wasn't the best solution but it would hold his prisoner long enough for what he needed.

A few harsh slaps later and the murky brown eyes of the heavily tattooed and bald Romulan snapped open. Jim pushed a thumb under his jaw just where the larynx began cutting off any sound the Romulan tried to make as he realized his situation.

"Do you speak standard?" Jim asked politely, leaning over his captive, "Nod if you do."

The Romulan just glared at him. Jim could feel him pulling at his bonds, testing their strength, "I asked," Jim emphasizing his words, directing the point of the knife in his free hand between the last two ribs on the left side directly above the Romulan's heart, "Do you speak Standard?"

Pointy-ears froze feeling the sharp tip press into his side, blood beading where it just broke the skin. He managed a small nodded, Jim's thumb under his chin making it difficult.

"Good," Jim smiled, easing off a little with the knife, "Then you'll understand my questions," he paused, blue eyes hard as he studied the face of the Romulan he had captured. This one, if you ignored the tattoos, didn't seem like much of a fighter. His eyes wavered, darting around the room looking for some escape, angry and frightened. Fear was something a soldier would never let you see.

"You have a Vulcan prisoner?" he wanted to confirm, pressing the knife down when he didn't nod straight away, a trickle of green blood rolled down the Romulan's side, "Where is he?" Jim questioned after getting the affirmative nod he wanted.

He eased back slightly with his thumb, giving his prisoner room to speak. Instead of speaking however he took a deep breath. Jim jammed his thumb back under his chin, snapping his head back into the bench, the knife dipping into the pale flesh beneath it. The tip only an inch above the rapidly beating heart, he spoke again, "Try to scream or shout and you will be dead before the first sound leaves your lips," Jim hissed, twisting the knife just slightly to get his point across. The Romulan's pained grunt was his answer but it satisfied him and he eased back, "Where is the Vulcan being held?" Jim asked slowly, waiting for an answer. After a moments thought he added in a light tone, "If you don't tell me I'll have to ask someone else and that won't end well for you."

"Second infirmary," the Romulan rasped out, Jim frowned pushing the knife deeper, "True, true," the Romulan gasped. He pictured the map he had found picking where he was and directed himself towards what could possibly be the second infirmary. It at least was one Vulcan word he recognized and it wasn't too far away from his current position. But why would they keep him there?

Jim stood up straight, pulling both his hands back to shoot the Romulan before he could realize Jim had moved away. The wound bled sluggishly at his captive's side, indicating he hadn't hit any major arteries. He bandaged it with the remaining strips of shirt; he would live for now. Jim sheathed his knife, switching his phaser back to kill, because if the Romulan wasn't telling him the truth, he might just be able to come back and get more information. If he didn't have time they would both die when Earth forces destroyed the ship anyway.

POSSESSED

In the corridors between him and the second infirmary Jim encountered three more Romulans. He took them down before they could utter a sound. The two standing guard in front of the infirmary doors, a good sign he was in the right place, met the same fate. The doors themselves didn't keep him out for long and he slid through them phaser first. The room he entered definitely wasn't a med bay of any kind, or at least it hadn't been for quiet sometime. Thick cords ran across the floor to the unknown, snaking threw the centimeters deep water seeping across the floor held in by the raised lip of the door. The dim lights reflected off the murky surface throwing disorienting shadows in to the dark recesses of the room, promising something much worst was lurking in the darkness beyond the thick columns and cluttered tables. The one steady light drew Jim's focus to a table, formally a bio-bed, and the man strapped to it. He aimed his phaser at the Romulan standing over the Vulcan.

"Nero," Jim spoke steadily, recognizing the insurgent Captain from the short video chat, "Surrender now and the earth forces surrounding your ship will not have to blow it to pieces."

The two pointy-eared men turned at his voice. Spock's brown eyes lit up in a second of surprise before his brow lowered slightly in the only indication of his disapproval. Nero studied him thoughtfully before greeting him, "James you have impeccable timing, I was just about to explain to Spock here why you all deserve to suffer."

Jim's sharp eyes took in Spock's form strapped to the bed, seeing only the blossoming patch of dark green and yellow skin on his neck. No tell-tale green splatter was present and he let out a silent breath in relief. They'd ruffed Spock up but Nero hadn't got to the torture yet.

He knew he should just kill Nero now get Spock out, but he held off knowing this might be the only chance they had for getting the answers to this whole crazy Romulan conspiracy. Knowing Spock wasn't in immediate danger of dying from his injuries helped his decision.

"Then tell us," Jim said stepping further into the room, making sure the door behind him closed securely and his phaser stayed aimed at the ship's captain, "Tell us why you forced Earth and Vulcan to go to war?"

Nero was calm, unhindered by the phaser pointed at his chest, his dark eyes focused on Jim, "I didn't force anything, you are the ones that went to war," His voice wore an edge of accusation as he spoke betraying his feelings of the subject.

"You planted a Vulcan device in a Human shuttle and then attacked it, killing all 140 people aboard," Jim shot back, blue eyes blazing as he adjusted his grip around his weapon.

"I did," the Romulan admitted almost gleefully.

"Why? Who ordered it?" Jim demanded, he knew he was cutting it close, his hour deadline soon to run out.

Nero had no intention of giving him the answers straightway, not before he explained everything his own way, "This was a simple mining vessel before it was modified. I lead a life of honest labor to provide for my wife and unborn child."

Jim flinched back at the unexpected brightness of the hologram generation showing the image a young Romulan woman round with child, "In my time I was happy," Nero continued, his voice taking on sharp tone, "But it all fell apart. I was off planet when it happened. I watched helpless as my planet burned."

"What are you taking about?" Jim questioned. Captain Nero had to be insane because what ever he thought had happened definitely hadn't at least not yet, he thought, "Romulus isn't gone, it's still out there presumably where you left it and what does that have do with Earth and Vulcan?"

"It has everything to do with it!" Nero voice rose in irritation at Jim's questions and complete disbelief, "Your federation made promises and stood back to watch as my planet broke in half. And Spock!" the Romulan growled, hand slamming down on the table inches from Spock's ear, "Didn't help, he betrayed us!"

Jim tightened his finger on the trigger daring Nero to try anything against Spock. The Romulan was most definitely insane and Jim was questioning if he'd made the right decision in trying to get the truth out of him, "The federation had nothing to do with Romulus, we didn't even know what your people looked like until now. And I know Spock hasn't ever met you before."

"No," Nero growled, moving back from the bed, plain fury painted on his face, "They had everything to do with it. They killed my wife and when I lost her, I promised myself retribution. I wanted to destroy your planets, like you did to Romulus, watch them implode into a black hole. It was never to be, but my brethren convinced me of another way. To stop the federation in their tracks and I could watch it crumble while Earth and Vulcan destroyed each other, watch Romulus rise up."

"Brethren?" Jim asked, realization slowly forming. This ship and this crazy ass Romulan were from the future or something, which would explain the ridiculously advanced computer coding, "Do you mean the Romulan council?"

"They did; they found us 45 years ago when we came out of the other side, they looked after us. I gave them all our data. I told them about the Federation, what it had done. My people helped me in my vengeance," The pointy-eared bastard veiled a proud undertone below his anger, hand trailing across the edge of the table between the straps holding the Vulcan captive.

"The Romulan council convinced you to start a war to end the federation. What better way then to destroy the Federation by pitting the two major player against each other," Jim summarized for him, anger rising.

"Yes and then Spock, a child of Earth and Vulcan, would never be born," Nero growled, hand gripping on of the straps, pulling it taunt to watch it dig into Spock's chest, "And he could never betray us."

"But he was born," Jim said, keeping his voice calm, not wanting to push the crazed Romulan over the edge and let him hurt Spock before he could shoot him.

"He was, but it was into an era of war. He would instead die in combat as his planet died around him," the captain released the strap, his brown eyes snapping up to hold Jim in their dark furious stare, "But he had to ruin that too, you had to ruin everything and now you will die and I'll make him watch."

"Jim!" Spock's voice, unheard by him since his capture, startled him out of his rigid stance a moment too late as Ayel, Nero's first, burst from the shadows to tackle Jim. Water sloshed around them as their bodies hit the ground. Jim's phaser went flying, knocked out of his hand by the impact. The Romulan knife went too, Ayel pulling it from his belt, tossing it out of reach. It glinted dully before disappearing under the murky waters.

Jim gasped, winded when his back collided with the metal floor. Listening to Nero, neither he nor Spock had heard or seen Ayel creep into the room. He'd waited then for the best opportunity to take out the threat to his Captain.

"Watch Spock," Jim heard a grin in Nero's voice as Ayel straddled his legs trapping his body beneath heavy muscle, "Watch as the man you love dies and you are helpless to stop it."

Jim swung up, managing a blow to the Romulan's head as he heard Spock struggling against his restraints. Ayel struck him hard in retaliation, his blocking useless against the Romulan's strength. His eyes sparked white pain blossoming through his head.

The chirping console saved him from a second blow, "Captain we are being hailed by an Earth ship," a voice spoke over the intercom. Jim vaguely wondered why it was in standard, pretty sure a Romulan officer was speaking.

"Put it through!" Nero growled irritated at being interrupted, moving to a screen out of Jim's field of vision. There was a pause for half a second before the Romulan Captain yelled in out rage, "YOU!"

The answer was muffled, Jim unable to make out the words spoken, but what ever was said enraged Nero further, "Finish him," the Romulan growled at his first storming from the room jaw set in a thin line.

Jim took the opportunity to fight back, thrusting his hips upwards to dislodge the Romulan holding him down. He tried to grasp at one of the Romulan's arms, trying to pull him down so he could flip him properly and get the advantage, but Ayel was well trained. He grabbed at Jim's arms dropping his full weight onto Jim's stomach forcing the air from the human's lungs.

Jim panicked, unable to breath, all his training flying out the window as the familiar struggle sent him into the past. Feeling different hands ripping at his clothing, pinning his wrists to the floor. He managed a strangled screamed, twisting and thrashing against his captor, not caring about the damage he did to himself in the process. His only goal was to get out and way from the pointy-eared bastard above him.

Then he felt it, the press of sharpened steel against his leg, pulling him back to reality as Ayel's hands clasped around his throat. As the Romulan's grip tightened Jim could hear Spock calling to him, thrashing in his restraints, his voice almost begging Ayel to let him go. But the Romulan just smiled, a twisted curve of his lips eyes gleaming as Jim's hand weakly pulled at his vice like fingers, "Humans are so weak aren't they, so easy to break."

Jim thought it was ironic, that those would be the last words he ever said as Jim slid the knife from his hidden pouch and drove it into the Romulan's side, straight into the bastard's heart. Ayel got a seconds chance for the surprise to fall across his face before the human shoved his limp form away letting it splash into the shallow water.

Jim gasped in a few ragged breaths, pulling much needed oxygen into his lungs before stumbling to his feet, bloodied knife falling from numb fingers. He felt like he had just killed Spock, images of months before flashing across his eyes of the Vulcan pinning him to the bed, tying him up, pressing against him. He shivered remembering the feeling of helplessness and humiliation the Vulcan had put him through.

He didn't look up as Spock called his name, his eyes instead finding his phaser lying a few meters to his left. Jim stooped to pick it up, sliding it into his holster before moving over to the table beside Spock.

The Vulcan's eyes followed his every tense move, flickering to his face to take in his expression. He followed Jim's fingers as they searched the torture devices laid out across the table and select a thin blade, picking it up so the light reflected off the steel.

"If you wish to kill me, I understand," Spock told him quietly, brown eyes fixing on blue as Jim pressed the knife to Spock's neck. Green blood oozed from under the blade as Jim drew it away pressing his finger to the wound smearing the green liquid across pale skin.

Silently Jim reached down to his belt, flicking a small compartment open on his evac unit to press his smeared finger to the sensor inside. Removing the straps, Jim lay a hand over Spock's own, curling their fingers together as a smile touched his lips, "If I couldn't kill you then, what makes you think I would kill you now?" He murmured as the evac unit activated pulling them away from the enemy ship.

Spock lips twitched in what could almost be a smile.

POSSESSED

AN: Yay another chapter done and done, only one more to go :D And I still can't believe no ones spotted my plot hole, or you guys are just too nice to say anything. I'll take the second explanation just so you know ;)

I must point out for disclaimers sake, that I borrowed a lot of Nero's speech from the movie when he was torturing Pike. I just rewrote it to fit in to my story. Hope you don't mind, cause I've always found Nero really hard to write and I wanted him to actually sound like himself :D

Anyway hope you enjoyed it and thanks you so much to all those that reviewed my last chapter :D And of course a big Thank You to HyenaGreyScale for being my beta. :D

Please please please REVIEW.


	12. Redemption

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek 2009 or anything else connected to the Star Trek franchise. _

_Warnings:_

_Slash Spock/Kirk_

_Mentions of rape_

_Swearing_

_Lemon_

_AU fic_

POSSESSED

Chapter 12 - Redemption

Pike sat in the central seat, eyes following the flashes streaking across the main view screen, yelling out orders. The crew, seated in their positions around the perimeter of the bridge, followed his every order quickly and efficiently relayed the information he asked for. The Romulans had opened fire moments after he had seen their guest's face. Pike had ordered return fire against the monstrosity revealed to them as their cloaking dropped. Veins pulsed between the stars, the only evidence of the small one-man fighters darting in and around the tentacled beast. The fighters were effective; small and maneuverable, able to carry any type of missiles you could come up with, each aiming for any weak point in the enemy ship. They had little shielding but they didn't need it when they could dodge the return fire.

The flagship was the command point, staying well back from the fighting to give orders and act as a launch pad. It was their job to assess the enemy ship and direct the fighters to the best points of attack. Pike wasn't always happy with sitting back and letting others risk their lives, but a General's job was to direct his troops and it was satisfying to see them succeed in crippling the enemy.

He repressed a grin as he watched rolling clouds of fiery color light up the inky blackness, two groups of fighters streaking away from the heavy mass. The Romulan ship listed to the side, stabilizers failing. They had breached the shields, taken out their main thrusters and disabled their weapons. The Narada was dead in space.

It would be assumed the Romulans would have put up more of a fight, their ship being larger and more advanced then anything the Earth fleet had, but there was one main thing that they had ignored; Pike had come prepared to take down an armada.

Nero had been attacking unprotected civilians and outposts, meeting little resistance. He and his crew had never had to go up against trained fighters, bred for war, in an all out battle and it showed. Pike was quick to take advantage of their weakness and now he took his victory, motioning for his communications officer to hail the defenseless ship.

"Captain Nero, I am General Christopher Pike," He spoke, focusing on the Romulan that had appeared on the screen. Nero eyes were dark, his anger all too obvious as he stared down the General, facing him over the open com-link, "Your ship has been disabled, your weapon's destroyed. Surrender your ship to the United Earth and your crew will not be harmed. Do not and we will be forced to destroy you."

Fires flared up behind Nero, his crew frantically running to put it out, "You think I would surrender my ship to the likes of you?" he growled, clutching the console in front of him, "I would-" he cut off, his eyes darting behind the General, the turbo lift doors opening with a squeak. Pike kept his focus on the Romulan Captain.

"You will be boarded and your ship taken, any crew that put up resistance will be killed. Do you understand?" Pike's voice was even as he relayed the words dictated by war protocols.

"No!" Nero exclaimed, crowding into the flickering view screen, the link corrupting as the Narada lost power his eyes focused on the two who had entered the bridge, "I would rather watch Romulus die a thousand deaths before I let you have my ship." The statement rattled around the bridge, the duty crew turning to catch a glimpse of the officers Nero was talking to because it definitely wasn't Pike.

Pike barked an order for all the fighters to fall back, front shields to be increased 20%. The crew fell silent, their eyes focused on the Romulan ship a succession of explosions lit up its hull, pieces tearing off until the entire thing was a mass of flaming debris plummeting to the icy planet below. Nero had chosen to self-destruct rather then allow anyone to board his ship.

The General sighed, disappointed but relieved the battle was over, he took his time to turn and greet his visitors. He was not looking forward to the discussion he would have to have with Kirk about following orders.

"Captain, Commander," Pike acknowledged rising from his chair, "Number One, you have the con," he told his first, motioning for his Vulcan guest to follow him to the turbo lift. Kirk and Spock hadn't moved from the raised floor in front of the turbo lift doors as they watched the elusive Romulan ship destroy itself.

"General Pike," Jim formally greeted Pike, glad that the Captain did know when to hold his tongue, even when his curious blue eyes flickered towards the elderly Vulcan standing at his shoulder. The General spared a glance at the Vulcan, a man who was the most emotionally expressive Vulcan he had met. The ease in which the man could keep his impassive expression yet portray just enough feeling made him tolerable.

The turbo lift opened and the small group stepped through, heading towards his ready room. Lieutenant Uhura had been working to decode the information her platoon had taken from the Romulan base as soon as their shuttle had touched down in the landing bay. Whatever she found would only add to what they had already learned; it was now very obvious to all that the Romulans had taken part in this war, and even with their physical similarity to Vulcans, their hatred for the logical race was clear. There would be no denying Kirk's claim that it was Romulans that had drawn out this war for so long. Which, lucky for him, also meant he wouldn't be court-martialed and as much as that boy irritated him at times, he didn't want to see him caged for following what he knew to be right. He did, however, have to discipline Kirk for insubordination and Pike was sure he could come up with a few good punishments.

"In here, Gentlemen," Pike invited them into his ready room, the door opening at his presence. The General took his seat at his desk, motioning for his guests to take a seat in front of him. Only the elder Vulcan took him up on the offer, Kirk and Spock stood at attention waiting for answers.

Steepling his fingers together, his eyes moved from one to the other, recognizing Kirk's slight fidgeting as impatience. Neither Vulcan showed any outward sign of emotion but the elder definitely had an amused glint reflected in his eye as he observed Kirk.

"Captain, Commander I'd like to introduce you to Spock," Pike began, deciding sate their curiosity.

"Sir?" Kirk questioned, eyes darting back to the elderly Vulcan once more. The Commander's eyebrow rising was the only indication of his confusion.

"Spock here is someone Military Intelligence picked up on the edge of Earth space about 2 years ago. For obvious reasons, they decided to keep the discovery under raps until they could corroborate his story and understand why a future Vulcan appeared out of a lightening storm in space," Pike explained, a little bemused at his own explanation knowing how ridiculous it sounded, "They decided to hand him over to me when they heard your little story Kirk, even if it took them a couple of months to do it. Nero and his ship match the descriptions Mr. Spock here has given us for the Romulan ship that proceeded him through the black hole that brought him to this timeline, so we now know he was telling the truth," Pike paused sitting back in his chair, making sure the two younger men in the room were following along, "Anything you would like to add Captain?" Pike eyes flickered to Kirk noticing the twitching fingers and clenched jaw. The General knew from experience he did that when he wanted to speak, but discipline dictated to wait for permission.

"Just clarification, sir," Jim spoke quickly indicating the elderly Vulcan, "His name is Spock and he is from the future?"

"Is he Commander Spock from the future, you mean?" Pike asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before passing over to the elder, "I think it's best you explain it to them."

"Perhaps it would be easier," agreed the elderly Spock, turning his chair so he could see all the occupants in the room "Yes, I am Commander Spock from 129 years in the future, however, while we are physiologically the same, I come from circumstances vastly different," the Vulcan spoke easily deep brown eyes straying to reflect blue, "For one, the Federation was never disbanded and Vulcan and Earth did not go to war."

The Vulcan paused, turning to Pike for instruction. The General indicated for him to continue; he had to admit he was vastly entertained watching Kirk's reaction to all this new information. It was also very interesting to see the intense curiosity reflected in the eyes of the ever-silent Vulcan Commander.

Mr. Spock turned back to the two soldiers and explained everything, from when the Supernova was detected to the red matter. About how he had failed in his promise to save Romulus, giving Nero a reason to go after him and finally how that the confrontation with the Romulan had led to them being sucked into the black hole.

"Years of senseless war, millions of people killed because of my failure," Spock finished eyes, filled with regret as he finished his story.

"While your failure to save Romulus may have caused Nero's hatred towards the Federation, you are not responsible for his actions nor of those of our people and the people of Earth," Spock spoke up, pulling some clarity from Mr. Spock's words, amazing Pike at the sympathy in his words.

"Nero admitted that the Romulan Council was the one to encourage him to take his revenge by forcing Vulcan and Earth to go to war," Kirk spoke up, adding to the Commanders statement. Pike could see the gears turning in his head as he out all the information together, "And the future destruction of Romulus would explain a lot of what he ranted before we escaped."

Pike lost his humor when Kirk mentioned the Romulan council being involved in Nero's revenge. If that was the case, then they had violated the Neutral Treaty and had encouraged War between two former Federation planets. The Earth council would consider those actions as a declaration of War, and he was sure would the Vulcan Council would as well.

"You're sure he said the Romulan council was involved?" Pike needed to clarify.

"Yes ,sir, he did and I have a feeling the data we took from the Romulan base will support that," Kirk replied nodding.

The General frowned, deciding on his course of action, "I want a full report of your infiltration of the Romulan ship and what the Romulan Captain told you. Have Lieutenant Uhura report to me about what she has found in the data collected from the Delta Vega base."

The Captain hesitated for a second before replying, "Yes, sir."

"Your punishment for insubordination and implementing an unsanctioned mission will come later," Pike eyes narrowed as he stared Kirk down, voice lowering to make sure he understand the severity of what was to come.

"Yes, sir," Kirk replied coming to attention, his eyes focusing on the wall behind the General's head.

Pike nodded, knowing the boy understood there would be severe consequences to his actions before continuing in a lighter tone, "Now, I have to report to Earth base and organize salvage teams, so you're dismissed. I will be expecting your report by tomorrow Kirk."

"Yes, sir," Kirk replied, flat hand rising to his forehead in a standard salute, "Thank you, sir."

Pike watched them leave, the Vulcan Commander performing the Vulcan salute in acknowledgment of his rank before following Kirk into the corridor. His prisoner rose from his chair at his quick nod, sparing a pleasant good bye before he too left him to his reports. Earth Council would be very interested to know about the Romulan ship they had found over the desolate ice planet and the information could finally mean peace. It would be a nice sentiment after so long he thought, a smile touching his lips.

POSSESSED

Jim caught Spock's arm as they stepped out of Pike's office, stopping him before he could go in search of the rest of the platoon, "Wait, I want to talk to Mr. Spock."

"You think it wise?" Spock questioned him, allowing Jim to lead him a little way from the door.

"He's you from the future, don't you want to speak to him?" Jim asked interested, watching Spock's eyes darken with a touch of fear. Before he could get an answer Mr. Spock stepped out into the corridor.

"Mr. Spock?" Jim asked warily, stopping the elderly Vulcan in the corridor as he beckoned him forward.

"Yes, Jim?" He replied, a smile in his voice, eyes twinkling as he made his way towards them. His hands folded behind his back in a very Spock-like gesture Jim thought with a smile.

Jim paused for a moment deciding on the best way to start, "You knew me back in your time didn't you? You and I were.."

Mr. Spock's lips twitched in a smile, eyes filling with fond memories, "We were friends, and you were my Captain."

"Did I know my family?" He needed to know if maybe this war hadn't happened he would have known his father, the decorated soldier killed in action, his mother MIA when he was 10 years old and assumed dead, and his bother who disappeared into the stars the first chance he got, running as far away from the war as possible.

"You did and they were at your side when you became Captain of the Enterprise," Mr. Spock eyes darkened with sorrow at his question, "The war has altered much in this timeline and I fear it will not give you the same chances I and my Jim had. I see, however, it has given you chances that I was never able to take," He nodded down to where Spock's hand had strayed to brush against Jim's when he asked about his family. An attempt to comfort Jim in his own small way, revealing to any Vulcan the nature of their relationship.

"You were never," Spock pulled his hand away, an involuntary action at being caught pausing to find the right word, "Intimate with your Jim?"

"We were as close as two men could be," Mr. Spock explained, "Without becoming intimately involved."

"But you wanted to be," Jim caught on quickly, able to read the elderly Vulcan as easily as he read his own Spock.

"He was my T'hy'la; I was most content at his side," the elderly Vulcan spoke, a waver to his voice that wasn't there before, "I am glad to see even under such circumstances you were able to find each other."

Jim decided to ask what T'hy'la meant later, noticing Spock tense at the elder's statement, "It is pretty impressive, did you meet, um, me when he became your Captain?" he grinned trying to lighten the mood and steer way from the line of conversation that could reveal to the other Spock the exact circumstances of their first meeting.

It worked well as Mr. Spock told them the story of he and his Jim's first meeting and asked about the others that were in his old crew. Jim smiled encouraging him to continue as they walked deciding it was time to move the conversation from the corridor and find where his platoon was so he could start on his reports, Spock adding in his own questions as they went.

POSSESSED

Three years later the war was over, peace had blossomed into a renewed friendship between Earth and Vulcan, and the Federation was being reformed. The Romulans were blamed for everything; the other previous Federation planets didn't feel so hesitant about re-pledging their allegiance. The Romulans, with the threat of war with the two planets they had pitted against each other, signed a treaty confessing their part in the Earth-Vulcan war and released several former federation planets they had conquered while Vulcan and Earth had been busy. Their race, being descendent from Vulcans, weren't stupid and knew the treaty was the only way to prevent their planet from being obliterated by two very disgruntled planets that had been refining the art of war for the last 40 years against an equally determined and intelligent opponent. They had also heard about Pike destroying the Narada, considered by the Romulans to be the most powerful ship in the galaxy in less then half an hour, which may have been a factor in their agreement to sign the treaty.

Jim sighed looking over his application for Starfleet, the organization was slowly being returned to its former glory as it integrated the resources of the Vulcan and Earth military. It was interesting to watch as ships and weapons designed for war were being turned into implements for exploration and discovery. Sure, the ships were still armed to the teeth, but weapons bays were being turned into research labs and gun-totting soldiers were being switched out for scientists. It was going to be an organization prepared for war but always looking to bring peace for the future. Pike, one of the main driving forces behind the folding of the Earth military back into Starfleet, had asked him to apply. They needed men like him he'd said. Jim, however wasn't sure; he'd just been discharged from the military and he wasn't exactly looking forwards to going back, especially when he would have to do another two years of training at minimum before be could take over his own star ship. He could skip the training and get on an exploratory vessel straight up, any Captain would be lucky to have him on their ship as tactical officer, but he never did well under authority. His back still gave a twinge of pain when he thought about the punishment Pike had doled out after he'd defied his direct orders when he'd uncovered the Romulan's plot. Loading every single crate possible for a human to lift by hand into the transport shuttled as they'd packed up Earth base was killer on the lower back muscles and had taken him 3 weeks. They weren't exactly in a hurry to leave since the peace talks were in full swing at the time.

Thinking of the peace talks and Starfleet sent his thoughts straight to Spock. The Vulcan also had a big decision to make. During the first year of peace Jim had seen him very little, he'd been reassigned to Earth to help with the release of the Vulcan prisoners of war since he could relate to their situation to some extent and had first hand experience with dealing with their 'winning' personalities. Spock had stayed on Vulcan to help the Council to finalize the peace treaty. His work revealing the Romulan plot had given him a new standing in Vulcan society and some were perhaps not seeing his human half as such a weakness. After everything was finalized and on the first anniversary of peace Spock had been asked to come to Earth by General Pike, well admiral now since he moved to Starfleet, to reintroduce Vulcan cultures to Earth hoping for people to gain an understanding of the Vulcan people to prevent old prejudices returning. The Commander had easily accepted and Jim had found himself inviting Spock to live with him, since he had a spare room after Bones moved out to go back to Georgia. The Doctor had been quiet happy to accept his discharge papers and disappeared back to his hometown. They still kept in touch but it would never be the same. The others in his platoon had already moved on; Sulu and Chekov had been pulled into Starfleet as soon as they were discharged, Uhura followed, eager to learn more then the 15 languages she already knew. Scotty had spent a good amount of time back in Scotland, enjoying his freedom before getting bored and returned to work on the new ships being commissioned for the new and improved fleet. He was happy for all of them, each one telling how amazing it was to be doing something that was for a greater purpose then just fighting back and forth over an empty desert.

Now, two years later, they were thriving and he was doing odd jobs for the remaining military section. Spock had moved into his room after much discussion, well, discussion on Spock's part. Jim just went emi meni minie mo and turned Spock's old room into an office. They were now officially classified as a couple, but that could all come to an end depending on what they chose to do. Spock had been offered a place at the Vulcan Science academy, which he would happily accept now that they had switched their focus from finding new, and interesting ways of blowing shit up to more peaceful scientific discovery. Sarek was pushing for Spock to return to Vulcan and take up his place in the VSA, but his son also wanted to apply for Starfleet after Pike offered him a place amongst the star and a chance to explore to the far reaches of the universe. For a mind like Spock's, it was a hard thing to turn down. If Spock did decide on Starfleet, Jim could be quite happy standing beside the pointy-eared hobgoblin on the bridge of a starship, just as their counterparts had. On the other hand, if he opted to return to Vulcan, Jim didn't know if he could follow; the thought of returning to the planet of scolding heat and vast deserts made him shiver.

Whatever choice the Vulcan made, Jim knew he had to make his own decision for his future. As much as he loved Spock, he couldn't let the Vulcan's actions dictate his own.

Running a hand over his face, Jim put the pad down and pushed back from the kitchen counter. The sun reflected off the sink as it filtered through the window, its low angle indicating the late hour. Spock would be home soon, probably with dinner being take-out night. He smiled, not really sure when the tradition started but was glad for it never the less; he really wasn't in the mood to cook.

A chill had entered the air, sending pins of cold up and down his bare arms since he had been staring at the blank form for the last half hour. The bedroom was cluttered with stuff and the laundry hamper was filled with most of his clothes, including his only two sweatshirts. He really hadn't gotten use to having more then one of everything since he'd left the barracks. Spock had offered to wash them, but Jim being stubborn and slightly annoyed at the time said he could do his own laundry. Three days later he kind of regretted that decision goose flesh rising as the cool breeze from the open window washed across his exposed skin. Years in the desert really had left him with little tolerance to cold evenings.

Making a quick decision Jim strode over to the wardrobe pulling open Spock's drawer. The Vulcan had a variety of sweaters, having to wear them in the summer and doubled in the winter here on Earth. He smiled, fingering a soft sleeve remembering the nights he had spent curled up against the fuzzy clad shoulder, enjoying the quiet rhythmic breathing as the Vulcan read over his missives, occasionally asking him what he thought of a comment or request.

Shuffling through the sweaters and soft knitted jumpers, a flash of red caught his attention stuffed right at the back. The cold became more the skin deep as he reached for the length of red fabric, running it slowly through his fingers mimicking the movements of a different set of hands from too many years ago.

The lock snapping open pulled Jim forcefully to the present as the front door swung open on its slightly creaky hinge and a strong steady voice called a greeting. As if on autopilot he turned shuffling towards the kitchen. His hand he kept steady as he held out the strip of red fabric to Spock. The Vulcan froze, the cotton bag holding their soon to be forgotten dinner inches from the bench.

"Why?" he asked, the tremor in his voice more difficult to hide then the trembling in his body, "Why do you still have this?"

Spock eyes darted down to the red then back up to him, "I..." he started, placing the bag on the counter to think through his words, "It is hard to explain my reasoning for keeping such a memento."

"Then try!" Jim demanded, hand curling into a fist around the offending fabric, the cold crystallizing his veins.

"It was my decision to keep it, to remind me..." Spock tried again, breath following his words, his stance ridged, "Something, I will admit, is usually unnecessary for a Vulcan."

"Why?" Jim asked again, desperation building as his need to know why his Vulcan would need to keep such a thing.

"I use it to remember my regretful actions, to how I was able to create reasons to justify a most despicable act, how I could remove myself from my own moral character. What I did to you Jim can not be set aside by thinking of the needs of many, I should have thought only of the needs of one, of you. You did not deserve to experience what I did to you, and I am sorry for what I have done," Spock's eyes darted down unable to look at him any longer, the regret and sorrow swirling in his darkened irises.

"You did it to end a war," Jim breathed, his fist still tense around the red as it bunched in his fingers, trailing to the floor.

"That is as it maybe, but it does not remove the regret if feel for my actions, nor does it fix the traumas I put you through, " Eyes cast downwards, Spock's head inclined towards the red, "That is to remind me, so I will never consider sacrifice to be a justifiable course of action for any purpose."

"You," Jim felt the word slip pass his lips as his hand fell the red fabric slipping through his fingers, "You've never said anything, you never…" Jim was unsure what to say. Spock, as much as Jim knew held some regret about what he had done, he'd never imagined it had affected the Vulcan this much. He'd never even truly apologized until now. What had happened that night, how the Vulcan had tied him down forcing himself inside him, he could never forget it, not in three years not in ten. But he could move past it and if he could then Spock could too.

"Spock," Jim stepped away from the red pooled at his feet, taking the angled chin into his hand forcing the brown orbs to focus on him, "I forgive you."

"Jim," His name was a breath as Spock's hand curled around Jim's, "For your sake I should have let you go, allowed you to move on, but for my own selfish reasons I could not."

Jim leaned closer his lips brushing against the Vulcan's in a shadow of a kiss, "I wouldn't have let you," he murmured pressing himself against the hard body, using the hand on Spock's chin to guide him through the kiss, his free hand creeping under the soft fabric of the blue sweater.

Entwining his fingers with Spock's he pulled back, tugging the Vulcan to follow. The bed was as he'd left it that morning in his half-hearted attempt to straighten the rumpled covers after he'd slept in, his military discipline severely lacking in the bed-making department.

The Vulcan became more involved as Jim pushed him on the bed, tugging the human after him. Clothes fluttered to the floor, the sheets becoming more crumpled as two bodies slid together, running hands and lips over heated skin, pulling appreciative moans between panting breaths.

"Jim," Spock moaned as the human settled between green-tinged thighs, sliding lubricated fingers into his puckered hole, preparing the Vulcan for something bigger.

Jim pushed every feeling, every thought into every touch, trying to show the man beneath him how much he loved him, how much he needed him. Pressing into tight heat Jim matched Spock's groan and they moved as one pushing and pulling against each other finding that perfect spot sending waves of desire flooding through them.

Spock reached for him pulling him closer, a hand caressing his brow, his cheek, before three fingers rested on his psi-points. Six months ago Jim had let Spock into his head and now he fell willingly into the minds embrace, their thoughts and emotions becoming one and the same feeling each touch, each caress as giver and receiver.

White hot pleasure surged through his veins as Jim's release exploded from him, Spock's name on his lips, the Vulcan following him over the edge a moment later clenching tight around him milking anything that was left.

"T'hy'la," Spock murmured in his ear as Jim slumped onto his chest, sweat glistened on cooling skin.

"Ashayam," Jim smiled, placing a kiss on his chin before pulling himself away to rest on the bed beside his Vulcan basking in the after glow. They stayed silent and still, fingers tangled enjoying the silence. Jim didn't know how long they stayed like that comfortable in each others presence before they rose together and bathed washing the evidence of their love from the others skin.

The bed welcomed their return as they slid between the sheets dressed for a night of rest. Jim watched as his Vulcan relaxed into sleep, trailing every smoothed line with keen eyes spiriting the sight into his most precious memories.

When Jim's eyes finally pulled away from the sleeping face of his Vulcan he rose from the bed heading towards the kitchen. He stopped on the cusp feeling silk under his toes. His eyes turned downwards stooping to pick it up. The cool fabric caressed his palm pulling goose dumps from his flesh, the red barely visible in the dim light of the apartment. This unassuming piece of cloth had held him captive once, allowed an enemy to take from him something he wasn't even aware he had and that was something he could never get back or forget. But he would move forward, Jim thought. Feet moving once more, taking him step by step into the kitchen; it would be worth it, because Spock was worth it.

His own mind had separated the man from the beast. To him Spock wasn't the Vulcan that attacked him; he was and always would be the man he loved. He was aware he was completely crazy, Bones told him constantly, but he was happy and that's all that mattered, Jim smiled letting the red fabric slide over his fingers into the waste receptacle.

The End.

POSSESSED

AN I hope everyone enjoyed my story, Please Please Please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think. :D

PS A Big thanks to everyone that reviewed and to HyenaGreyScale for being my beta through all this, making sure my writing was read able and helped me keep my motivation, the Spirk scene is my present to you

And one thing I haven't said is that no matter what I wrote for this story I do not condone rape in anyway shape or form and I hope my writing has conveyed that to you as I attempted to show how badly it affected Jim and the far reaching consequences.

And That's all Folks.

Look out for my next Star Trek story…

Tarzan

Tarsus IV, a planet of blood. Star fleet has ordered a mission to survey the planet to find out exactly what went wrong. But something was left behind, something other then spilt blood. AU Spock / Jim


End file.
